


Ice cream and innuendos

by xxawalkinwonderlandxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a single dad, Bree is kind of a bitch in this, Charlotte points out that Clarke has boobs, Clarke and Octavia have lunch, Clarktavia BroTP, F/M, The girls just want to protect Bellamy from Bree, There are a lot of “sleepovers”, meet cute, they’re nice boobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxawalkinwonderlandxx/pseuds/xxawalkinwonderlandxx
Summary: During a heatwave, Clarke decides that the best way to cool off is to grab some ice cream from one of her favorite places. She just didn’t expect that wearing a tank top would lead to a little girl pointing out that Clarke has boobs to her hot dad. But, it’s not like Clarke is complaining about it.Tweet that inspired this: “A toddler just pointed at me and then said to her hot dad DADDY SHE HAS BOOBIES and if this kid manages to wingman me into a meet-cute then I will take back everything I ever said, about everything”Edit: This was originally supposed to be a one-shot so chapter one is 11.2k words long, but this story got away from me so now there's more chapters! But even though they're not as long as the first one, I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 275
Kudos: 731





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Long story short, I saw a tweet and then this was born :) I hope you all enjoy some Bellarke cuteness in this crazy time!
> 
> Note: this is not edited at all so if there’s a lot of mistakes then I apologize!

To say that it is a ‘hot day’ would be an understatement. It feels like the sun has been moved to right next to the planet, and it is fucking terrible. So, in an effort to somehow _not_ melt in the heat, Clarke decided that it was going to be a tank top and shorts day. Now, usually, she wouldn’t wear just a tank top since her boobs had this uncanny ability to pop out of most things, but this one wasn’t as low cut as some of her other ones, so it should be fine.

Except, she can’t stop glancing down at them to make sure that they are staying in place. Good bra or not, they still jiggle whenever she walks, and she just wants to make sure that there’s not going to be an accidental slip like the other day when she went to the beach with her friends. Luckily, Raven caught it as soon as it happened and fixed her swimsuit before Clarke could register what was going on.

Now, she is sitting in the shade under the awning of her favorite ice cream place, people watching. This isn’t the first day it’s been hot, but it’s the first real heatwave of the year, and everyone is still trying to get used to it. There is a couple walking down the street and they have their arms around each other, but it does not take long for their arms to drop and they turn to look at each other, shaking their heads. There is an older lady who gets out of her car in exercise attire, only to turn around and get back in. Then, there are the moms who keep putting sunscreen on their children’s faces a few tables from her while their ice cream melts down their hands.

Clarke smirks as she takes another lick of her ice cream and watches the mothers pick up the menus and start fanning themselves with them. It’s definitely a hot day, and this is one of the only times she’s actually been happy that she cut most of her hair off a couple of weeks ago. She misses being able to braid it, but she can let it grow out after this summer is over. If she doesn’t end up cutting it off again next year.

Just as she’s getting to the cone of her treat, movement in the corner of her eye catches her attention, and Clarke turns to look at it. Well, not _it_ , but _them_. It’s a little girl, maybe four, or five, and she’s looking up at her with dark brown eyes and a smile on her face. Clarke moves her glasses to the top of her head and looks at the girl.

“Hi.” The little girl says. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Clarke.”

“I’m Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charly.” 

Clarke smiles. “Nice to meet you, Charly.”

“Is your ice cream good?”

“Yes, I think so. Are you getting ice cream?”

“Yeah.” Charlotte nods her head, and then: “You have boobies.” The little girl points to Clarke’s chest, and Clarke can feel her face heat up, even in the sweltering heat.

“Um—”

“Daddy! She has boobies!” The girl calls, and looks over to where a guy is paying for two ice cream cones, but he doesn’t seem to hear her. Which, Clarke doesn’t know _how_ because it certainly got the attention of the mothers a few tables over. _Oh my god_. When the man still doesn’t turn around, Charlotte runs up to him. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

After the dad gets his change back, he turns towards his daughter and smiles, oblivious to the statement she just announced to everyone within a ten foot radius. But before he can say anything, Clarke watches as Charlotte grabs her dad's belt loop and starts pulling him towards Clarke’s table. Clarke doesn’t know what to do, but it’s not like she has time to do anything before Charlotte and her father come to a stop right next to her table. 

_He’s hot_. The dad has curly, black hair, and tanned skin, and freckles, and his eyes are the same color as Charlotte’s. Not to mention the t-shirt he’s wearing doesn’t leave much to the imagination, and Clarke finds herself distracted whenever his muscles flex. He gives her a small smile and nods his head, then turns his attention to where his daughter is steadily tapping his arm. 

“What is it, Charly?”

The little girl smiles and points at Clarke’s chest again. “She has boobies,” the girl declares proudly, and the hot dad’s face turns bright red as his eyes go wide.

“ _Charlotte_.”

“What? She does.” The girl says, staring up at her dad, and Clarke has to laugh.

“She’s right. I do.”

“I—I’m so sorry.” The dad stammers. “I—she—Charlotte,” he groans, looking down at his daughter, but Charlotte seems oblivious to the pain her father seems to be going through as she reaches up and takes her melting ice cream cone from him. He turns back to Clarke. “I’m so sorry,” he says again.

“It’s okay.” Clarke laughs a little more. “I can’t be mad for her pointing out the obvious.”

Charlotte takes it upon herself to pull out a chair at Clarke’s table and sit down on it, and her dad’s eyes go wide again. “No, Charlotte—”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Clarke shrugs. “I’m almost done.”

“Her name is Clarke,” the little girl says with a smile. “She’s pretty.”

“Well thank you,” Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up again as she smiles. “You’re very pretty.”

“Thank you.” The girl beams.

“I’m Bellamy,” the man says. “And this is my daughter Charlotte, or Charly.”

“We’ve met.” Charly says.

“Yes, we have.” Clarke smiles at her, then turns back to her dad. “If you want to have a seat then you’re more than welcome to. As I said, I’m almost done.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy takes the empty seat across from her, putting the backpack he’s carrying on the ground, and as he sits down, Clarke can’t take her eyes off the redness that’s still coloring his cheekbones. “Again, I’m sorry. She spent one weekend at her mother’s house and came back talking about…” he trails off. _So, that’s why there’s no wedding band on his finger_.

“Boobies?” Clarke answers, grinning, and Bellamy blushes again. 

“Yeah. Those.”

“Well, she’s a kid. Believe it or not I’ve had some of the ones I teach do the same thing. Granted it was in the comfort of our classroom, but still.” Clarke smirks, and watches Bellamy squirm around in his seat a little more. _For someone as attractive as him, you’d think he wouldn’t be so shy talking about this_. But, she has to admit, it’s kind of fun.

“You teach?” Bellamy asks.

“My dad teaches, too!” Charly chimes in. “He teaches the big kids.”

“The big kids? Like high school?” Clarke asks, turning back to Bellamy.

“College. I’m an instructor at the university. I teach history.”

“Any history in particular?”

“Ancient civilizations, mostly. What about you?”

“I teach art.” Clarke says, watching his reaction carefully. Whenever she tells someone that she teaches, art, it’s usually followed by a brow raise and then the persona repeating ‘art’ back at her with a question mark at the end. When she was still in school, that was usually followed up with ‘what are you going to do with that,’ which she never liked hearing.

“That’s cool,” Bellamy says, smiling. “I can’t draw to save my life, but I’ve always respected those who could. It’s not easy.”

“No, not necessarily.” Clarke smiles, too. “Though I couldn’t imagine having to memorize so many names and dates like you do.”

Bellamy shrugs. “After a while, you can’t forget some of the stuff even if you try.”

“What’s your favorite thing to teach?”

“Mythology!” Charlotte mumbles around a mouthful of ice cream. It comes out more like ‘mitholgy.’

“Mythology?” Clarke asks, raises her eyebrows, and Bellamy laughs a little, running his hand through his hair.

“I teach about the Greek and Roman civilizations, which may come with a lot of mythology stories. I think I kind of rubbed off on her though,” he says, nodding towards his daughter. “She loves them as much as I do.”

“And auntie O,” Charlotte reminds him.

“Yeah, and my sister Octavia.”

Clarke smirks. “Is your sister named after a Roman emperor?” She asks, and is rewarded with another blush on Bellamy’s golden skin.

“Maybe.”

“Maybe.” Clarke smiles. Charlotte is nearly done with her ice cream now, but Bellamy hasn’t even gotten to the cone yet. She’s purposefully tried avoiding finishing off hers as a way to keep from ending this conversation so soon, but she knows that she can’t just let her ice cream sit there forever.

Charlotte taps her dad’s arm and motions him towards her, and Bellamy leans in. Clarke doesn’t know what exactly is being said, but the way Bellamy smiles then tries to hide it has her mind reeling. Then, Bellamy pulls back a little and whispers something, and Charlotte nods her head.

“Okay.” Bellamy straightens then looks back at Clarke. “So, Charly and I were going to go to the beach and she—we—were wondering if you’d want to come with us.”

 _That’s cute_. Clarke looks around, pretending to survey the scene, but of course she’d like to go to the beach. It’s not everyday she gets to meet such an attractive guy, and Charlotte is absolutely adorable. “Sure,” she says after a moment, “sounds fun.”

“Yay!” Charlotte smiles and bounces a little in her seat. 

“Great,” Bellamy leans back in his chair and smiles at her, and Clarke can feel butterflies in her stomach. As she’s looking away, she’s pretty sure she can see Bellamy’s eyes drop from her face to her boobs, but it’s not like she can blame him. They are pretty nice.

After that, Bellamy and Clarke decide to take their leftover ice cream with them as they make their way down to the beach. As they walk, Clarke asks Bellamy how long he’s been teaching, and if he enjoys it, and in turn he asks her the same thing. But, of course they enjoy it. You have to enjoy it in order to make the students want to care about it. Charly runs ahead of them for a bit before turning around and grabbing Clarke’s hand and pulling her towards the water. Bellamy calls after them, but Clarke only turns around and smiles as she tosses him her phone, then she tells Charlotte they should try and run faster.

The two of them splash into the water, and both of them let out an excited squeal as the water splashes over them. It’s not as cool as it usually would be, but it’s a nice reprieve from the heat and Clarke decides to pick up Charlotte before falling back into the water with her. When they come up, Charlotte giggles.

“Again! Again!”

“Okay. Hold your breath.” Clarke makes a show of holding her breath before she falls back into the water and jumps back up again, smiling at how loud Charlotte is laughing.

“I think this is mine.” Bellamy comes up out of nowhere and plucks Charly from Clarke’s arms, and the little girl smiles.

“Daddy!”

“Hey, honey.” Bellamy kisses his daughter’s cheek, and _god,_ Clarke thinks, _it’s fucking adorable_.

“I think she likes me.” Clarke says as she moves some wet hair off her face, and Bellamy smiles. 

“Yeah, me, too.”

His words cause Clarke to pause for a moment, since she’s not sure if that was meant to just be an agreement on Charlotte liking her or if he meant that he likes her, too. But, she doesn’t think on it long before she gets roped into a splashing contest with the two of them. It only occurs to her after she’s been in the water for about twenty minutes that it’s going to be a hassle to get the saltwater out of her bra, but when Bellamy takes off his wet t-shirt, she can’t say that she minds. In fact, she would definitely do this all over again if given the choice.

She’s not sure how long they end up spending in the water, but she does know that she’s more than happy to have Bellamy keep picking her up and throwing her into the water. The first time he did it, Clarke squeaked when her feet left the ground, but she was met with Bellamy’s bright smile and all coherent thought let her mind before he threw her into the deeper water. He’s hot. It’s not her fault. 

“I think we need to get some more sunscreen on you,” Bellamy says as he picks up Charlotte. “We don’t want you to get burnt. Your mom would be furious.”

“Okay.” Charlotte smiles, and Bellamy puts her on his shoulders then turns to Clarke.

“Want some water?”

“I’d love some.”

Clarke follows the two of them out of the water and towards a couple of blankets that Bellamy set up under a vacant umbrella. She’s not entirely sure how he found one since there’s so many people out, but she’s grateful for it. Sitting down on the blanket feels amazing, and when she looks to her left, she catches Bellamy’s eyes moving away quickly. 

“Shouldn’t you be more worried about inviting a stranger to come hangout with you?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy smirks.

“Charly’s a very good judge of character. But, no, I don’t think I should be.” He looks at her then, and Clarke can feel her heart rate pick up. “If it comes down to it, I think I can take you.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Do you?”

“I think so.” Bellamy grins at her then, and Clarke begins to wonder if what he said was meant to sound like the innuendo she thought about or not. 

“Maybe.” Clarke holds his gaze for a moment then slips her sunglasses over her eyes and positions her face towards the umbrella. But she glances sideways at him and watches his adam’s apple bob before he turns to pull the bottle of sunscreen out of his backpack. 

When Bellamy declares that Charlotte has had her sunscreen successfully reapplied, Clarke opens her eyes and gets the privilege of watching Bellamy putting the lotion on his body. Now, she usually wouldn’t check out someone with their child right there, but Charlotte is busy digging in the sand and she has her sunglasses on so it’s not like she’s openly gawking at him.

“Enjoying the view?” He smirks, and Clarke can feel her face heat up.

“The view of the underside of the umbrella is wonderful,” she jokes.

“Right, the umbrella.”

“It’s a very nice umbrella.”

“Uh-huh.”

Clarke bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, but she still laughs anyway, and she loves the way Bellamy smiles when she does. Since he knows that she’s watching him, Clarke decides that there’s no reason in trying to hide it, so she moves her sunglasses back to the top of her head. He raises an eyebrow at her, but Clarke smiles sweetly and he laughs.

When he’s done, he holds the bottle out to her and she takes it. With how easily she burns, she should have packed some of her own, maybe brought her own bag, but she wasn’t exactly planning on coming to the beach in the first place. If she had known that this was how her day was going to go, she would have prepared a lot more. Maybe even wore a swimsuit under her clothes. 

She makes quick work of rubbing the lotion into her exposed skin, and Bellamy seems to have no reservations about watching her do so. Since she openly watched him, then it’s only fair that he watches her. At least, that’s how she sees it. They are here because his daughter pointed out that she has boobs. 

When Clarke finishes up, she tosses the bottle back to Bellamy and he slips it into his bag, then he turns towards his daughter. “What do you want to do now, darling?”

“I want to turn Clarke into a mermaid!” Charlotte says excitedly, and Clarke laughs.

“Mermaid away.” 

Charlotte takes her hand and leads her further out into the sand then pulls her down to sit. “We’re going to make you the best tail ever.”

“The best tail ever?” Clarke echoes, and Charlotte nods her head. “Wow, I can’t wait to see it.”

“Me, too!” Charlotte starts piling sand over Clarke’s legs, and Clarke smiles as she does the same. “Daddy! Come help turn Clarke into a mermaid.”

“I’m coming.” Bellamy kneels down beside her and smiles at Clarke. “Is she going to be Ariel?”

Charlotte stops her work and scrunches up her face, looking at Clarke. “She can be. But she doesn’t have Ariel’s red hair. She’s prettier than Ariel though.”

“Well, thank you.” Clarke laughs lightly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been given this many compliments.”

“Really?” Bellamy asks, his eyebrows raising. “That’s surprising.”

Clarke blushes and gives him a small, grateful smile before she gets back to helping them cover her in sand. Now, _this_ is definitely going to be a pain to clean out, but she doesn’t care. Afterall, what kind of person would she be if she just told a child no? As they continue to cover her, Clarke asks Charlotte if she’s going to be a mermaid, too, and the little girl smiles as she nods her head. When they’re finished with Clarke, Bellamy doesn’t waste any time giving Charlotte a mermaid tail.

“Daddy! Take a picture!”

“Charlotte, what have we talked about?” Bellamy places his hands on his hips and looks down at his daughter who’s miles up at him. 

“Take a picture, please.” Charlotte smiles, and Bellamy nods his head. 

“Picture it is.” He jogs over to his stuff then he’s back in front of the two of them, holding it up. “Say mermaids.”

“Mermaids!” Clarke and Charlotte say in unison, and Bellamy smiles as he takes a picture of the two of them. 

“Perfect.” 

“Can you send it to me?” Clarke asks, smiling up at him, and he does the same.

“Of course. It keeps me from having to ask you for it.” 

“What makes you think I would have given it to you?” She challenges, and Bellamy looks at her. 

“Hopeful doubt?” He smiles crookedly and Clarke laughs.

“That’s an oxymoron.”

“So it is.” He grins at her, and Clarke’s heart does the little flip again. 

She and Charlotte remain mermaids for a little while longer, until Charlotte begins falling asleep in the sand and Bellamy picks her up, saying that they should get home so she can take a nap. Clarke is disappointed at the fact that she’s going to have to say goodbye to the two of them, but at least she has Bellamy’s number. She helps him pack up all of their stuff and then they begin the walk back to his truck that’s still by the ice cream shop, and Clarke offers to take Charlotte who buries her face in her neck.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her take to someone so quickly.”

“Maybe I’m just that likeable,” Clarke teases, and the way Bellamy looks at her makes her body heat up.

“Yeah, you are,” he smiles. 

When they reach his truck, Clarke offers to put Charlotte in her carseat while Bellamy gets their stuff into the truck bed. The little girl is out like a light, and Clarke can’t help but think it’s adorable. And, if she’s seeing things right, it seems like Charlotte even got a few freckles while they were out. But, that doesn’t surprise her. Bellamy’s face is filled with them.

“So,” Bellamy says as Clarke climbs out of the truck. “Uh, I guess we gotta go.”

“Yeah, you have to get her home.” Clarke looks in the truck at Charlotte before closing the door as softly as she can. 

“I really enjoyed today.”

“I had fun.”

They say at the same time, and the two of them look at each other for a beat before they start laughing. Clarke covers her mouth with her hand to keep from being too loud, and Bellamy runs his hand over the back of his neck. “I really did enjoy today,” he says, peeking at her through his lashes. 

“Me, too.” Clarke bites at her lower lip and she watches Bellamy’s eyes follow the movement. “And to think, we wouldn’t have met if I hadn’t worn a tank top.”

Bellamy laughs a little. “Maybe not. If I’m being honest, I probably would have just looked at you and been too scared to actually make a move and then left without saying anything.”

“Good thing little kids love boobs,” Clarke teases, and Bellamy barks out another laugh.

“Yeah, definitely.” They stand there for a moment, smiling like a couple of idiots, and Clarke shoves her hands in her back pockets, frowning at the amount of sand that’s in them. “Um, do you need a ride to your car?”

“Oh, I walked. I live on Mount Pleasant.”

“That’s a bit of a walk. Want a ride?” She can see the smile that Bellamy is trying to bite back, but it’s not really working. 

“I’d feel bad about getting sand all over your interior.”

“I have a daughter, there’s always sand in my truck.” Bellamy smiles as he opens the passenger door for her, and he even holds out his hand to help her inside.

“Oh, you’re a gentleman.”

“I can have my moments,” he teases.

“And here I was thinking you liked me for my boobs,” she whispers, trying not to wake Charlotte, and she’s rewarded with a bright blush on Bellamy’s cheekbones as he shuts the door.

When he slides into the driver side, he shakes his head at her, still smiling, then turns around to back out of the spot. The sun is starting to drop in the sky, and Clarke begins to think about what she’s going to have to do when she gets home. _Shower. Definitely shower._

They don’t talk much other than Clarke directing Bellamy towards her house, but she doesn’t want this to be it. Her head turns on the head rest as she looks at him. The setting sun seems to set his skin on fire, and Clarke begins to imagine him as one of the mythology gods he seems to love.

“Charlotte’s a wonderful kid,” she says, and Bellamy smiles instantly. 

“Yeah, she is.” He looks in the rear view mirror. “That’s my world.” 

“I bet.” Clarke turns her attention back to the road and tells him where to turn next. “Is it hard? Being a single parent?”

Bellamy shrugs. “I kind of raised my sister, Octavia, the only difference with this is I don't have my mom helping. I have full custody of her, and her mom said that she wanted to see her on the weekends, but she hasn’t asked very much.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Bellamy shakes his head. “If I’m being honest, I don’t think Bree actually wanted to have a kid, she just thought it’d keep me around. We certainly didn’t plan on having one.”

“But it seems like she was the one who didn’t want to stay.”

“No, she didn’t.” Bellamy takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, this is a terrible goodbye conversation.”

“No, it's fine.” Clarke looks at him. “I can’t say I know what it’s like, but, for what it’s worth, you’ve done a really good job raising her. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Bellamy glances at her, and the corners of his mouth turn upwards. “Thanks, Clarke.”

“Anytime.”

When he pulls into her driveway, Clarke swallows her sigh. _Well, I guess this is it._

“Thanks for the ride,” she says as she opens the door. 

“You’re welcome. Hey,” Clarke stops on her way out and turns to look at him. “Would you maybe want to get dinner tomorrow? We could go out, or we could stay in and cook. Charlotte is supposed to go to O’s, so we could spend some more time getting to know each other.”

“Yeah,” Clarke answers instantly. “I’d like that.” 

“Cool.” Bellamy lets out a quick breath and nods his head, smiling. Before Clarke can second guess herself, she leans over the center console and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His skin is warm, despite the air conditioner going in the truck, and Clarke’s mind begins to wonder. 

“Text me?”

“Yeah. Definitely.” Bellamy continues to smile at her as she slides out of his truck and turns around to wave at him.

“Bye, hot stuff.” She winks.

“Bye, gorgeous.” 

Now, it’s Clarke’s turn to blush, and she gives him one last wave after she closes the door and then makes her way up her front stairs. She doesn’t hear the truck leave her driveway, so when she gets her door open she turns around and blows him a kiss. Bellamy’s shoulders shake and his smile is still bright, even from so far away. He gives her one last wave and then he backs out of her driveway and down the road.

That night, after spending a very long time trying to get all of the sand out of her hair and off her body, Clarke is beginning to wonder if Bellamy really will text her, or if, maybe, he forgot. Or just doesn’t want to text her. The thought isn’t a pleasant one, and Clarke pushes it out of her head. _If he didn’t want to talk to me then he wouldn’t have asked me out for dinner._ Honestly, she shouldn’t be waiting around for a guy to text her like she’s some high schooler. She’s twenty-two. Not sixteen. 

Still, as she sits on her couch with a bowl of popcorn watching _Hitch_ , she finds herself looking towards her phone. She seems desperate, but she doesn’t have to tell Bellamy she was waiting for him to text her.

Then, when Will Smith is teaching Kevin James how to dance, her phone vibrates, and Clarke has to force herself to wait until the two minute text reminder goes off to respond. When she looks at it, her heart skips a beat.

**_Bellamy Blake_ **

_After hours, I finally got most of the sand out, dinner made, and now she’s fast asleep_

Clarke smiles.

_World’s best dad :)_

She throws a couple of more pieces of popcorn into her mouth as she watches the the three dots move. 

_I’m glad you think so :)_ _  
__Charlotte seems to be the world’s best wingman_

Clarke laughs. 

_You have to hand it to her, she makes quite an impression_

The dots appear and disappear quickly. 

_Pointing out that someone has very nice boobs will do that_

Getting an idea, Clarke smirks.

 _I don’t think those were her words exactly._ _  
__Are you saying that my boobs are nice?_

She bites at her lower lip and waits for a response. He’s been checking her out as much as she’s been checking him out, but it’s not like she was going to start flirting with him like this in front of his daughter. 

_Definitely ;)_

Giggling, Clarke pulls up her camera and positions it to where it captures her smirk but focuses on the amount of cleavage that’s spilling out of her worn v-neck. 

_My boobs appreciate the compliment_ ;)

The dots appear, then disappear, then reappear before disappearing again. Clarke stares at her phone, wondering if she may have pushed it a little too far. After all, they did just meet about seven hours ago. But, after a minute, she gets a picture back. 

_I’m glad they do_

_Attachment: 1 image_ _  
__It only seems fair that I return the favor_

The picture is of Bellamy laying in bed, shirtless, with only his smile in the picture like hers. Even though she spent a while looking at him shirtless today, she’s pretty sure it’s a sight she’ll never get tired of. 

_Oh, I definitely enjoy reciprocation ;)_

Bellamy responds immediately. 

_I love giving it ;)_

And that’s how their conversation goes for the most part. Some heavy flirting and innuendos, but there’s also a really good conversation. Bellamy asks her what she’d like to do for their date, and when she tells him that she hasn’t had someone cook for her in awhile, Bellamy tells her that he’d be more than happy to. Apparently he’s a very good cook, but Clarke isn't surprised by that. _He seems like he’d be good at a lot of things._

The conversation drifts to them talking about what music they like, what movies, their favorite drinks...it’s a lot that Clarke hasn’t just sat down and talked about in awhile, and she enjoys it. Really enjoys it. But, eventually she can feel sleep trying to pull at her and she pouts. She doesn’t want to quit talking to him, but she also doesn’t want to just fall asleep on him. 

_Would you hate me if I said I’m falling asleep?_

There’s a moment, and then Bellamy’s text appears on the screen.

_No I’m pretty tired too. But I’ll text you when I wake up_

Clarke smiles.

_Okay :) Goodnight hot stuff xx_

Clarke hauls herself off her couch and into her room, falling onto the bed as her phone vibrates in her hand. 

_Good night gorgeous ;) xx_

* * *

  
Bellamy wasn’t joking when he said that he would text her when he woke up, because Clarke wakes up to a text from him that was sent at 8am. She didn’t wake up until 10am. 

_Good morning xx_

_Charlotte has now decided that she wants her hair cut short since it took me forever to get the sand out of it last night but I don’t know how to tell her that her mom would kill me_

Clarke pouts at the text even though she’s trying not to laugh. Charlotte does have some very long hair. 

_Maybe take her in to get a trim but get a few inches taken off? Then her mom can’t argue that you’re being irresponsible, just keeping your girl’s hair healthy_

_And good morning :) xx_

Clarke rolls out of bed and starts towards her bathroom. She’s pretty sure she still has a lot of sand all over her body considering the amount of sand she felt scraping against her legs when she was getting out of her bed. So she wonders if she should take another shower before she sees Bellamy tonight. As she’s brushing her teeth, she can hear her phone vibrate on her nightstand and goes to pick it up.

_I think you just made a little girl very happy :) I’ll talk to Octavia about bringing her_

Clarke smiles around her toothbrush.

_I’m glad I could help :)_

Bellamy tells her that he has a lot of grading he needs to get done before he picks her up (or she drives to his place, whichever she prefers), and Clarke assures him that she has some cleaning she needs to do that she didn’t get to during the week. For the rest of the day, Clarke finds herself smiling like an idiot while she washes dishes, and folds clothes, and cleans the bathroom, but when it gets closer to Bellamy actually coming to pick her up...that’s when the nerves set in.

It’s weird, since she spent half of the day yesterday with him, and Charlotte, and then spent a few hours that night texting him but, now, it’s happening. They’re going to get dinner. Well, he’s going to cook dinner, and they’re going to talk even more, and possibly watch a movie, and then...Clarke blushes. If she’s being honest with herself, she hasn’t been with anyone in a bit, at least six months, and she’s kind of anxious about what will happen. Again, they’re only talking because of her boobs, so the thought that this is only happening because he wants to see them crosses her mind, but she pushes it away. _He’s not like that. You can tell he’s not like that. Not that he probably wasn’t when he was younger, but still…_

Clarke takes a deep breath as she looks through her clothes to try and figure out what to wear. She has skirts, and shorts, and dresses, but she wants to wear something that shows off her boobs while also not being too obvious about it. Though, something she’s learned over the years is that there’s nothing subtle about her boobs. People look at them even when she’s wearing a t-shirt that covers them completely. Getting frustrated, she pulls out her phone and clicks on her friend Raven’s contact.

_SOS I need help finding something to wear for tonight_

She throws her phone on her bed and turns back to her closet, tapping her foot on the floor. If she wears a skirt, then it’ll be easy access, but then again so would a dress. Her phone goes off and she hurries to pick it up.

_What’s tonight?_

Clarke types out a quick synopsis of what’s happened in the last twenty-four hours, with Charlotte pointing out her boobs to Bellamy and how now he’s cooking her dinner, then she waits for her friend to respond.

_A child wingmanned you into getting laid? By her dad? Where was I for this???_

Clarke snorts.

_With Wells, now help me!!!_

When she looks at the time, she realizes that she doesn’t have much time left before he’s supposed to be there to pick her up.

_Wear your dark blue skirt with that flowy white v-neck top I made you get but never thanked me for_

Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes.

_If I get laid tonight I’ll thank you._

She puts her phone down and moves to grab the clothes.

_I’ll take that_

Just as she’s putting the final touches on the little bit of makeup she decided to wear, there’s a knock at her front door and Clarke jumps. _Okay, play it cool. You’ve already hung out with him_. She takes one last look in the mirror, then a deep breath, and slips on her flats before making her way to the door. When she opens it, Bellamy is standing on the other side and she feels like the air has been knocked out of her lungs. He’s wearing black jeans and a blue henley t-shirt that clings to him like the black one from the day before, and his hair is still wild, though not as windblown as it had been. He smiles when he sees her, and he seems unashamed to let his eyes roam over her and she lets hers do the same.

“Hi,” she breathes, and Bellamy smiles wider.

“Hi.” He pulls his arm out from behind his back, and in them is a bouquet of pure white flowers. “These are for you.”

“Oh, thank you.” Clarke’s heartbeat picks up as she takes them. “They’re beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like them.” Bellamy reaches up and rubs the back of his neck. “I wasn’t sure what kind to get you.”

“These are perfect.” She leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek, loving how he feels under her lips. “Want to come in while I put them in some water?”

“Sure.”

He follows her inside and into her kitchen, and Clarke lays the flowers down on the counter. “It looks a lot better than it did a couple of hours ago.”

“Mine never stays clean for long enough with Charlotte. She’s always wanting to do so much, it’s hard to keep up.”

“I know the feeling. My classroom usually takes me about an hour and a half to clean once school is over.” Clarke fills up a vase and then gets to work cutting the flower stems. “Then when I get home I don’t want to do more cleaning.”

“I could definitely see it.”

Clarke makes quick work of cutting the stems then puts the nutrient packet into the water, stirs it, then places the flowers into the vase. _They’re gorgeous_. She smiles as she walks over to her dining table and puts them in the center of it, arranging them how she likes, then she steps back and admires them.

“I love them.” Bellamy comes to stand next to her, and he places a hand around her waist and kisses her cheek, and Clarke ducks her head.

“I’ll make sure to get you more. Are you hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Then, let’s get something to eat.” The hand that’s wrapped around her waist moves, and finds hers, threading their fingers together. _He’s a romantic_. Bellamy waits for her as she locks her door then, like the day before, he opens the passenger door for her and helps her in. 

Clarke’s pretty sure she’s never met someone as chivalrous as he is. On the ride to his house, Clarke hums along to the music, and at one stop light, Bellamy rests his arm on the console then opens his hand to her, and Clarke takes it. The butterflies from yesterday make a return, and Clarke tries not to let it show. She’s graduated high school, and has a job, she shouldn’t be getting flustered like a schoolgirl going out with her crush for the first time. But, she is—she does—and she can’t deny that she kind of likes it. She hasn’t had anyone make her feel this way in a while.

Bellamy’s house is about the same size as hers, and she smiles at the swingset she can see in the backyard and the beautiful flower bushes lining the front. It’s a nice house, and it feels like it would be warm and cozy on the inside. Ever the gentleman, Bellamy jogs around to her side of the truck and opens the door, helping her down from the seat. It’s not that his truck is high, necessarily, but she is wearing a skirt and the idea that he might get a glimpse of her underwear sends electricity through her body. She didn’t come here just to get laid but, it would definitely be a plus. She may or may not have dreamed about him. Somewhat. 

“I tried to do some cleaning, too, but it’s not my best job,” he tells her as they walk up onto his porch.

“I don’t judge people for how messy their houses are, Bellamy,” she smiles, and Bellamy laughs.

“That’s a relief.”

He unlocks the door and motions for her to go inside, and she does, looking around as she goes. “Wow, this place is lovely.” The front hallway is lined with pictures, and when she looks into the living room, there’s a very comfy looking couch, a black coffee table, a flat screen TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace, even a piano...she was right. It is warm and cozy.

“You like it?”

Clarke turns around to look at him. “I love it.”

“Thank you. It was my mother’s but I gave it a few upgrades I figured it needed. Good to know I didn’t ruin it.”

“No, definitely not.”

“Would you like a drink? Or food?”

“Can we drink while we cook the food?” She asks, one of her eyebrows raising, and Bellamy smiles. 

“Yeah, we can do that.”

He pours them each a glass of wine and Clarke would be lying if she said that she didn’t get caught up in watching him remove the cork from the wine bottle. She hopes there’s more things that he needs to open because, yeah, she could watch that all day. When he hands her the glass, she bites her bottom lip.

“What?”

“You’re just really attractive,” she says as she takes a sip of her wine. “It’s distracting.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to keep from distracting you too much.” He laughs, and Clarke smiles wide.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“True. I guess we both are at a disadvantage because you’re really distracting, too. I don’t know if I’ve said this, but you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Clarke can feel her face heat up. “So are you.”

Bellamy laughs more at that, and it makes Clarke’s heart stutter. _He has a really nice laugh_. “Thank you.” He takes another sip of his drink and Clarke does the same. “Now, what would you like to eat?”

“What do you have in mind?”

Bellamy goes through some of the ideas that he had for dinner, and the two of them settle on salmon with lemon green beans and butter roasted sweet potatoes. Just the thought of what they’re going to eat has Clarke’s mouthwatering, and if Bellamy’s cooking turns out as good as he says it will, which Clarke has no doubt about, then she’s going to have to find a way to have him cook dinner for her every night. 

Since she doesn’t know where anything is, Bellamy pulls everything out that they’re going to need and Clarke gets to sit back and watch him move around the kitchen. _Who thought that putting a man like this on the earth was okay? It’s just cruel. No one will ever look as good as him._ Clarke smiles to herself. _But at least I get to look at him_.

“Are you checking me out again?” He asks as he reaches up to grab something out of the cabinet above the stove, and Clarke’s head tilts to the side as the hem of his t-shirt rides up.

“Uh-huh.”

A deep, rumbling laugh sounds in the kitchen and it makes Clarke laugh, too. He sets a pan down on the counter and walks towards her. When he stops in front of her, Clarke has to tilt her head back to look at his face. “Glad to see you meant what you said about me being attractive.”

“Oh, you’re definitely attractive.” She sets her glass of wine down and moves towards him. His eyes follow her, and she can see them darken when they fall to her chest for a split second. “It’s not fair.”

“How is me being attractive not fair?” He raises an eyebrow.

“Because no one will ever be as attractive as you.”

“Don’t you know it’s rude to talk about yourself?” He teases, and Clarke giggles.

“Smooth.”

“I didn’t claim to be.” 

Clarke presses her lips together to keep from smiling too wide, and she finds her eyes drifting to his lips. It’s not her fault, though. They’re nearly right in front of her eyes. And, let’s face it, they look nice and the scar above his top one is kind of driving her crazy. When she looks back to his eyes, they drop to her lips and she smiles. When he leans in, Clarke rests her hands on his chest and one of his arms comes to wrap around her waist as he presses his lips to hers. They’re soft, and warm, and she realizes that he must have shaved that morning because his skin is smooth against hers.

Her hands fist in the material of his shirt and he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss as she parts his lips with her tongue. The more she clutches to him, the more he pulls her towards him, and when they finally break apart, Bellamy’s pupils are blown and his lips look slightly swollen.

“If we keep doing that I don’t think dinner will get cooked,” he murmurs, run his hand through her hair, and Clarke hums.

“Who says we have to eat right now?” She whispers, and before she can say anything else, Bellamy’s lips crash into hers. 

She knew that kissing him would be intense after the build up that happened last night, but she didn’t expect it to feel like _this_. Bellamy is the perfect balance of hard and soft and it’s driving Clarke crazy. He nips at her bottom lip then runs his tongue over the bite to soothe it, and the way his hands grip her hips and her ass before he runs his thumbs over her skin makes her shiver. With him being this attractive, she assumed that he would have to know what he was doing, and...yeah. He does. 

Without warning, Bellamy bends down and picks her up, and Clarke wraps her legs around his waist while she kisses him. Bellamy has no problem walking out of the kitchen and down the hall with Clarke wrapped around him, and it turns her on even more. She’s never had someone make her feel so light. 

He shoulders open a door and somehow manages to get the light on without fumbling, and then he sets Clarke down so she can stand, but he immediately starts backing her up towards the bed. Clarke loves how much bigger he is compared to her, and when his arms wrap around her and hold her close, she mewls.

Her hands find the hem of his shirt and he moves back enough for her to pull it over his head. Once it’s thrown somewhere off to the side, Clarke’s hands start touching every exposed surface of Bellamy’s torso. Seeing him shirtless at the beach was one thing, getting to actually touch him is another. His abs are hard under her finger tips, but the line of hair that travels from his navel into the waistband of his jeans is softer than she expected. Yesterday, her wayward thoughts were curbed because of Charlotte, now, she’s able to indulge them.

His shoulders have more freckles on them than she realized, all of him does, and she wants to take her time to map each one. She kisses the ones that she can see, and she trails her lips from the hollow of his throat to his pulse point and nips at it, causing Bellamy to fist his hand in her hair and bring her lips back to his. 

His free hand travels from her hip to under her shirt, and Clarke presses closer to him. She wants to feel his hands over her chest, she’s waited long enough. Bellamy seems to understand what she wants, because he moves his other hand from her hair to the hem of her shirt and lifts it up as Clarke raises her arms so he can take it off. 

Once her shirt joins his somewhere on the floor, Clarke holds her breath. She’s wearing one of her newer bras, one with lace and sheerness to it. If they did anything, she wanted to put her best assets on display for him. His eyes go impossibly darker when they look at her chest, and his big hands come up to cup both of them.

“Fuck they’re perfect. Knew they would be.” Bellamy buries his face in her cleavage, and Clarke smiles as she tangles her fingers in his hair. He kisses them, nips at the tops of them, and when he mouths at her over the material, she nearly comes right there. 

He must realize what’s happening, because he reaches behind her and unclasps her bra with one hand while using the other to slide it off her arms. 

“Did you wear this for me?” He asks, looking at her.

“Yeah,” Clarke bites at her lower lip and Bellamy smiles.

“I like it.” Her bra falls to the floor and Bellamy’s fingers run over the red lines that it’s left in her skin as he takes one of her boobs into his mouth. Almost everyone Clarke has been with has had a things for her boobs, but none of them were as thorough as Bellamy when it came to sucking them.

He runs his tongue from the bottom of her nipple to the top then swirls it around the center before sucking on it, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed. _It’s definitely been a while._ He repeats the action as his hand comes up to cup the other one, and he rolls her nipple between his fingers. 

She’s never had someone make her come from just playing with her boobs, but that might change tonight if she lets him keep doing what he wants. When he pulls off, there’s a slight pinch and Clarke gasps. When he moves to the other one, his mouth replacing his hand, she can feel him smile against her.

“Okay?”

“Fuck,” Clarke pants. “Yes.” Bellamy laughs as he sucks her boob into his mouth and Clarke grips his hair tighter. Wetness pools between her thighs, and Clarke can feel something building even though he’s barely touched her. 

With her free hand, she reaches down to rub him through the material of his jeans, and when her hand finds his bulge, her breath stutters. _He’s definitely bigger than everyone else. Even Roan_. Clarke palms him through his jeans and she can feel Bellamy’s moan vibrate on her chest and it makes her giggle. 

When Bellamy pulls back, his lips are swollen and his hair is a mess, but the smile he gives her makes her want to melt. Clarke bites at her lower lip as she tugs his hips towards her to get better access to his pants zipper and button, and Bellamy runs his thumbs over the underside of her boobs.

“You look hot like this.” His eyes roam over her, and she has to admit, she feels hot. She’s standing in front of him in just her skirt and her underwear while he worships her chest.

“And you’ll look even hotter without these,” she murmurs and pushes his jeans off his hips and onto the floor. When they’re gone, she takes a moment to look at him. _Yeah, definitely hotter._

Bellamy smiles as he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and pushes it down, causing it to fall into a pool at her feet. Clarke draws him back into a kiss, and he abandons her boobs in favor of grabbing her ass and pulling her towards him. The feeling of his rough hands rubbing against the exposed skin of her ass and the way her boobs press into his chest sends electricity through her body.

She pulls back with the kiss, causing him to chase her lips as she backs onto the bed. Bellamy crawls on after her, and when she lays back against the pillows, she motions for him to come to her. Smiling, Bellamy does as he’s told and positions himself on top of her, but with enough room to slot his hand between her legs as he kisses her neck. When his fingers run over the soft material of her underwear, Clarke moans. She was so caught up in his assault on her breasts that she didn’t realize how much she needed him to touch her there.

“ _Bellamy_.” Her voice is high and breathy as she tries to figure out how to string a coherent sentence together.

He hums and moves the material of her underwear aside, running his finger through her slit once, twice, then into her entrance. Fingers really have no right being that thick. He adds a second finger and begins to pump them in and out slowly, crooking in that spot she’s never quite able to reach. Then when his palm comes down to rub against her clit, his mouth travels to her chest again, and Clarke’s hand tangles in his curls. _This isn’t going to last long._ Clarke whimpers.

“Tell me what you need,” he murmurs against her skin, and Clarke's body hums.

“I need you to fuck me,” she pants, and Bellamy’s mouth finds hers again. They both kick off their underwear, but before Bellamy can position himself on top of her again, Clarke moves and rolls him into his back. He likes her boobs, so she wants to make sure he has a good view of them. “I want to be on top,” she smiles down at him, and Bellamy’s eyes drift down to her chest.

“No complaining.” He wraps an arm around her waist and sits up so he can lean against the headboard. “I like the view.” 

Clarke sits back on his thighs and reaches between them, her hand wrapping around his hard cock. She was right, it is bigger than the others she’s taken, and she can’t wait to feel it. She pumps him a few times, mesmerized by the way it looks in her hand.

“Condom?”

“I’m clean and have an IUD,” she says, looking at him through her lashes. “But if you want to use one, then I understand.” 

“I’m clean, too.” Bellamy grips her hips and pulls her forward. “I want to feel you.”

Well, how can she say no to that? Clarke moves up and rubs her center against him, coating him in her arousal. On the last one, she lifts herself up further and guides him to her entrance, biting back the moan that wants to rip itself from her throat. 

“Oh my god,” she gasps. She feels like she’s being split in two.

“Mmm…” Bellamy’s grip on her waist tightens. “You feel so good.” 

A low sound vibrates in Clarke’s throat, and Bellamy leans forward to kiss her. They’re not doing anything now, just holding onto each other, and somehow that turns her on more than having his fingers inside of her. 

After a moment, when she’s finally used to having him inside of her, Clarke lifts herself up then rotates her hips on the way down. It’s a slow movement, but the way he feels makes her head drop to his shoulder. He makes her feel full. 

“God, Clarke,” Bellamy says against her neck, and she smiles.

“Shouldn’t it be goddess?” She teases, and Bellamy presses a kiss to her shoulder.

“You are.” His hands grip her ass, and she sits up, placing hers on his shoulders. “You look so beautiful taking my cock like that.”

Clarke’s eyes flutter closed for a moment, and when she opens them, Bellamy is looking at her with so much desire, she’s pretty sure she could stay this way forever. He sits up to where they’re nearly nose to nose, and Clarke smiles when he starts to move her himself. It feels different this way, and she’s pretty sure she’s never looked at someone this much during sex either. 

When he stops to bring her in for a kiss, Clarke clenches around him and he moans into her mouth. She’s so close, but she wishes it didn’t have to end. _Though, there’s always time for round two…_ Clarke pulls back and looks at him as her left hand leaves his shoulders to rub tight circles on her clit, and Bellamy’s eyes follow the motion.

“Want to feel you come on my cock,” says as his eyes find hers. “Show me how beautiful you are when you do.” He picks up the pace with his hips slamming against hers, and Clarke can feel herself building fast.

Sometimes when she comes it’s no more than a sigh and a slight warm feeling that spreads throughout her body, but there’s something about Bellamy that has her coming the loudest she ever has in her life, and all with his name on her lips. He comes right after her and leans back on to the pillows, bringing Clarke down to lay on his chest. She doesn’t know Bree, but she has to admit, she picked a pretty damn good guy to have a kid with. 

Bellamy’s hand runs up and down her bare back, creating random patterns that Clarke is too sleepy to follow. When it comes up to card through her hair, she hums.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, and Clarke props her head up on his chest. 

“Wonderful.” She smiles. “I don’t think I’ve ever come like that before.” 

Bellamy gives her a boyish grin that makes her heart flip. “I may have blacked out for a second.” 

“Mmm...good.” Clarke lays back down on his chest and he kisses the top of her head.

“So, we could get cleaned up in the shower or we could get back to dinner. Whatever you want to do.”

“Umm…” as if on cue, Clarke’s stomach growls and it sends them both into a fit of laughter. “I guess that answers that.”

“I guess so.” Bellamy leans forward and gives her a kiss, then Clarke rolls off him and looks over the side of the bed.

“Where’d we throw our clothes?”

“I don’t know, but you can wear a t-shirt if you want.” 

When Clarke turns to look at him, he’s pulling on a pair of pajama pants and just when she’s hoping he’ll stay like that, he grabs a shirt. _Nope._ Clarke crawls across the bed and takes the shirt from his hands, pulling it over her head before he can say anything.

“Thank you.” She grins up at him and Bellamy laughs. He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses her again.

“You’re welcome.” 

Clarke follows Bellamy into the kitchen, taking in all of the details on his back. The freckles, the scars, the lines of his muscles as he moves...really, he’s too attractive for his own good. The two of them get to work on the food with Bellamy talking Clarke through everything that they’re doing since she told him she’s never made something like this before. It’s adorable. 

“How old is Charlotte?” Clarke asks from her place on top of the counter. 

“She’s turning five in a couple of months,” Bellamy smiles. “She wants a princess party.”

“I did, too.” Clarke laughs. “It looked like a unicorn threw up.”

“Yeah, that sounds like what she wants,” Bellamy laughs. When Clarke looks over to the side, she can see a picture on the wall in the hallway of Bellamy in a cap and gown with a young Charlotte in his arms. He looks so happy, and Bree is no where to be seen.

“How old were you when she was born?”

“I just turned twenty. Bree was eighteen. She just started college and I had a year and a half left.”

“So, charly definitely wasn’t planned.”

“Not by a long shot.” Bellamy shakes his head, but there’s still a smile on his face.

“But you wouldn’t change any of it,” Clarke says, and Bellamy shakes his head again.

“Nope. Never.” When he turns to look at her, there’s so much love in his eyes. “She’s perfect. Bree and I may not have anything in common other than being Charlotte’s parents, but I wouldn’t give up being her dad for anything.” 

“Bree definitely lucked out with the father jackpot,” Clarke smiles, and a slight blush appears on Bellamy’s cheeks.

“Thanks. I don’t think she sees it that way.” 

“How could she not?” 

Bellamy shrugs. “She tries to find something wrong with everything I do. I bring Charlotte to the zoo, and she tells me that it’s unsanitary and that she could get sick. I get her cotton candy, and Bree goes on about how it’ll rot out her teeth. It’s like—sorry.” Bellamy cuts off, running a hand through his hair. “I’m ranting and this is supposed to be a date.” 

“No, don’t apologize. I want to hear about it.”

“You do?” Bellamy looks at her, raising one of his eyebrows. “Usually when I tell a girl I have a kid they run in the opposite direction.”

“Well, it’s _because_ of your kid that I’m even sitting here right now,” Clarke reminds him, and he smiles.

“Yeah, she is. Best wingman ever.”

“I’ll say.” Clarke laughs and it makes Bellamy do the same. “I know this isn’t the same, but my dad died when I was young, so my mom had to raise me by herself. I know she had a hard time every now and then with it, but she did the best she could and I know she’s proud of me just like I’m proud of her. Even though Bree is still around, you’re mostly doing this all on your own, and Charlotte is wonderful. I guess what I’m saying is, is that you’re doing a great job with her. Even though her mom may try to find faults with what you’re doing, you’re the one who’s there whenever she has nightmares and you’re the one who bandages up the cuts and scrapes and does her homework with her. And that’s what matters.”

Bellamy looks at her for a moment, his eyes beginning to shine. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Clarke reaches out and runs her fingers through the curls at his temple. “I don’t think you’ve been told that enough.”

“Well,” Bellamy shrugs. “Now I have.”

“Yeah. You have.” Clarke brings him in for a kiss, and Bellamy cups the side of her face. Before they can get too far though, Bellamy’s phone goes off and he sighs as he pulls away from her.

When he picks it up, Clarke can see _Bree_ on the screen. “I have to take this real quick.”

“Go for it. I’ll keep an eye on the food.”

“Thank you.” Bellamy gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading down the hall. “Hello?” Clarke hops off the counter and stands in front of the stove. “Because Octavia is her aunt?” Is all she hears before a door closes behind him.

 _Uh oh._ Clarke looks towards the hallway, but doesn’t move so she can make sure that the food doesn’t burn. The thought that Bree might be giving Bellamy shit for letting Charlotte spend time with her aunt causes Clarke’s blood to boil. Bellamy speaks so highly of his sister and said that she was really looking forward to spending time with her niece now that she’s back from vacation, so what problem could Bree possibly have with that? 

Even though she doesn’t necessarily _want_ to eavesdrop, Clarke finds herself listening for anything she might be able to make out coming from his bedroom, but she can’t hear anything over the sizzling in the pan. _He had a daughter at twenty_. Clarke thinks about what she was like only two years ago, and even though she thinks she would have been fine as a mom, she couldn’t imagine actually having a kid then.

When the timer goes off, Clarke moves the fish onto their plates and gets everything set for whenever Bellamy is done with his conversation. She knows it’s not her place to ask him what’s going on, she barely knows him, but she can’t deny the fact that there’s something about him that makes her want to be there for him. After all, he seems pretty amazing already and she barely knows him. 

It takes about five minutes for Bellamy come back into the living room, and he looks even more disheveled now than he did after they had sex. There’s a deep line between his eyebrows, and when he looks at her, Clarke’s heart aches.

“So, O is on her way back with Charly. I’m sorry, but Bree threw a fit so it looks like we’re having a sleepover here tonight. I can bring you home if you want, I don’t expect you to—”

Clarke leans up on her tiptoes and cuts him off with a kiss. “A sleepover sounds great. If you’ll have me.”

“You really want to?” Bellamy’s eyebrows arch under his curls. “You don’t have to.”

“No. I know.” Clarke smiles. “I really want to.” 

Bellamy smiles at her, that boyish smile that makes her heart ache but for a completely different reason. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her back in. “Okay, then.” 

“I should go put on some pants.”

“Okay.” He kisses her one last time then let’s her go, and Clarke can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. 

_God, what am I getting into?_ She never thought she’d get with someone who had a kid, but then again she never really thought about it. _They’re both pretty amazing._ She checks her makeup in the mirror and makes sure she doesn’t look like she just had mind blowing sex before she joins Bellamy back in the kitchen. He’s put on a shirt, which Clarke pouts at, but the way he smiles at her makes her not hate it as much.

They finish eating just as the door opens, since Bellamy said that Octavia, her husband Lincoln, and Charlotte had all already eaten dinner, and Charlotte barrels into Clarke as soon as she sees her.

“Clarke!”

“Hey, Charly.” 

“Are you going to have a sleepover with us?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Yay!” Charlotte jumps up and Clarke laughs as she holds onto her. “Auntie O was going to show me how to make origami,” Charlotte says, even though it comes out more as ‘orgamee’, “so maybe you can help us.”

“I’d love to.”

When Clarke puts Charlotte down, Octavia comes up and Clarke smiles at her. “Hi, I’m Clarke.”

“Octavia.” The other girl smiles, too. “And this is my husband, Lincoln.”

“Hi.” The man nods his head and Clarke does the same.

“Hey.” 

“Alright, now that you’re all here, let’s get this party started.” Bellamy props Charlotte up on his hip and smiles at Clarke. 

_Wonderful dad indeed._ They all pile around the living room, with Octavia asking Clarke questions about what she does and what she likes, and Clarke can feel herself become more at ease with everything. She wasn’t sure what all she was planning on happening with this date tonight, but something tells her it won’t be the last. And then when Octavia asks how she and Bellamy met, the two of them look at each other.

“Um, we met at the ice cream shop.”

“Yeah, Charlotte went up to her first.”

“Oh?” Octavia asks, and she turns to look at her niece. “What made you go up to Clarke?”

“I told her she has boobs.” Charlotte says innocently, and Octavia’s eyes go wide for a second before everyone around the room bursts into laughter. Bellamy blushes, too.

“Very observant,” Octavia says between laughs. 

“Charlotte is the best wingman ever,” Bellamy says proudly, then he looks at his daughter and winks.

“Apparently.” Octavia says, still chuckling. 

“Definitely.” Clarke looks at Bellamy and they smile at each other. There’s no telling what will come out of this, if anything will at all, but she has to admit, it’s fun. 

The five of them make origami animals, and color them, and Charlotte decides that they’re to have a Disney movie marathon while Bellamy fills up bowls with ice cream. The earlier frustration with Charlotte’s mom is gone now, and Clarke can see that Bellamy will always choose to have his daughter with him if he can. Which Clarke loves. 

The three of them pile onto the couch, with Charlotte deciding to sit in Clarke’s lap, and Bellamy’s arm comes to wrap around them. Considering that this all started with ice cream, it seems fitting that their date is ending with ice cream. And when the two of them look at each other, Clarke feels like there’s going to be more ice cream being shared in the future.

A lot more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Bellarke makes my heart happy :) I hope this made people smile during this time! And remember to stay safe and stay hydrated <3
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back :)
> 
> And I'm going to start with a disclaimer: I haven't been around any 4 or 5 year-olds in a very long time (it's been at least seven years lol) so if anyone has any suggestions/tips for how Charlotte should talk/act then I'm all ears!

Bellamy wakes up to the feeling of the couch dipping, and when he opens his eyes, Charlotte is leaning onto the cushion, looking at him. “Daddy,” she yawns.

“You still tired?” He asks, his voice still laden with sleep, and Charlotte nods her head. “Come here.” He opens his arms and Charlotte climbs up on the couch and he pulls her to him. She slept on the pallet with Octavia and Lincoln, but she always seems to want to sleep longer with him. 

He must doze off too, because he wakes to the feeling of Charlotte tapping his cheek with her hand. “Wake up.” When he looks, his brown eyes are staring back at him. “I'm hungry.” 

“You’re hungry?” Charlotte nods her head. “I’m hungry, too. Want to help me make some breakfast?”

“Yeah!” 

“Yeah?” Charlotte nods her head again and Bellamy does the same. “Let’s make breakfast.” He holds Charlotte close as he rolls off the couch and it makes her laugh. When they get into the kitchen, he leans against the counter as they look at the cabinets. “What should we make for breakfast?”

“Bacon!” Charlotte declares, and Bellamy chuckles.

“Okay, bacon.” The two of them walk towards the fridge and he pulls it out. “But we can’t have _just_ bacon, Charly. So, what else do we eat?”

“Umm…” Charlotte’s face scrunches up as she looks inside the fridge. “Biscuits!”

“Biscuits? Okay, we got biscuits.” Bellamy grabs that too. “How about some eggs?” 

“Hmm…” Charlotte puts her thinking face on again. “Okay, eggs.”

“Eggs it is.” Bellamy hands Charlotte the bacon and the biscuits to hold as he grabs the eggs, then he closes the door with his foot. “Alright, now we have to be quiet, okay? We don’t want to wake anyone up.” He whispers.

“Quiet.” Charly puts her finger over her lips. “Is Clarke going to eat breakfast with us?”

“Yeah, she is.”

“Okay.” Charlotte smiles and Bellamy sets her down so she can grab the pan for the biscuits as he gets the skillets for the bacon and eggs. 

Usually when they make breakfast, Bellamy will play music, or the TV will be on, but since they still have three people sleeping a few feet away, he doesn’t want to wake them up. The two of them work quickly, and before long, the food starts to pile on the plate. When Bellamy was younger, he had to learn how to cook so he could make sure Octavia was fed. Now, he’s cooking with his daughter, and he enjoys every second of it. 

When he says that the food is finally done and he starts making a pot of coffee, Charlotte taps his leg. “Daddy, can I wake up Clarke and Auntie O and Uncle Linc?” 

“Go for it, munchkin.”

“Yay!” Charlotte skips into the living room, and Bellamy watches as she heads to Clarke first, leaning onto the couch and giving Clarke a hug as she talks. 

He notices when Clarke wakes up, because he can hear her laugh and she wraps Charly up in a hug, pulling her onto the couch with her. The sight makes him smile, but then he thinks of Bree, and he tries to push it out of his head. After a minute, Charlotte slips off the couch and jumps into the mound of blankets covering Octavia and Lincoln, and he can hear Octavia’s _oof_ when her niece lands on top of her. _I’ll consider that payback for all the times she did that to me._

“Something smells good.” Clarke walks into the kitchen and Bellamy has to admit, seeing her in his clothes makes him really happy. “I love bacon.”

“So do two other girls I know.” Bellamy smiles as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Clarke’s cheekbones turn pink, and she smiles up at him. “I have to admit, I don’t think I’ve ever had a date last as long as this one.”

“I’d that a good thing?” He asks as he puts some food onto a plate and hands it to her.

“Yeah,” she smiles wider. “It’s really good.”

“Good.” Bellamy smiles, too, and he can feel his heart begin to beat faster. “You hungry?”

“Starving.” Clarke takes the plate he hands her, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh my god,” Octavia groans. “My eyes.”

“What’s wrong with your eyes, Auntie O?” Charly asks, and Bellamy smiles wider as Clarke giggles.

“Nothing, kid.” Octavia picks up Charlotte and walks into the kitchen. “Alright, food time.”

The five of them crowd around the kitchen, fixing their plates, passing around seasoning, grabbing fruit, then they pile around the living room with their breakfast. Bellamy and Charlotte sit on the floor next to the coffee table while Lincoln and Octavia take the couch, and Clarke sits on the loveseat. 

The conversation flows smoothly like it did the night before, and Bellamy finds himself looking towards Clarke more and feeling butterflies in his stomach when he finds that she’s already looking at him. _She really is beautiful._ And to think, he met this girl at an ice cream shop. When he thinks about it, his eyes drop to her chest for a second, and when he looks up, she raises an eyebrow at him. A knowing look on her face. This time, Bellamy blushes. 

Breakfast goes by wonderfully, but just as Bellamy is putting his and Charlotte’s plates in the sink, his phone goes off. He unplugs it from the charger and looks at it, but he already knows what it is. Bree’s name stares back at him on the screen, and he rolls his eyes. _She always knows how to ruin a good time._ Clarke’s laugh catches his attention, and he looks into the living room where Charly is steadily putting hair clips in Clarke’s hair, and his phone goes silent in his hand. Just when he thinks he can put off talking to her, his phone starts ringing again.

“Quit the vibrating!” Octavia calls over her shoulder and when she turns to look at him, she must realize what’s going on because she rolls her eyes. “Let me talk to her.”

“No, O. I got it,” Bellamy sighs, then unplugs his phone and swipes to answer the call. 

“Bellamy!” Bree’s voice rings out the phone and Bellamy scowls as he pulls it away from his ear. He pushes into his room and closes the door behind him. 

“Good morning to you, too, Bree.” 

“Why didn’t you answer my call the first time?” 

“Because—”

“Whatever. I’m coming over to get Charlotte.” Bellamy stops in his tracks. 

“I asked you if you wanted to see her this weekend and you told me no.”

“What? I can’t change my mind? I want to see my daughter.”

“ _Our_ daughter.” 

“So you like to remind me,” Bree sighs on the other end of the line, and Bellamy can hear someone else talking, too.

“Is that Dax?”

“Does it matter?” Bree huffs, and Bellamy rolls his eyes. 

“I don’t like Charly being around him, Bree. We’ve talked about this.”

“Well I don’t like _Charlotte_ being around Lincoln.”

“Lincoln hasn’t been arrested multiple times.” Bellamy’s blood boils.

" _You've_ been arrested before."

"I got put in handcuffs when I was sixteen and held in the mall security guard's office. It's different."

“Each time he was _suspected_ to have done something, and there wasn’t any proof. He’s innocent.”

“ _That's not the point!_ I don’t want Charly around him and you shouldn’t either.” They always have this argument, and every time it ends the same way. It’s moments like these when he really considers restricting any visitation that Bree could have, but he doesn’t want to be cruel. 

“Well, he’s not going to be here, so calm the fuck down.” 

“Bree—”

“I’ll be there in thirty.” And the line goes dead. 

Bellamy swears and throws his phone onto the bed, running his hand through his hair. Nothing can upset him as quickly as Bree, and no matter how hard he tries to work with her, she just never seems to want to work with him. He sits down on his bed and rests his head in his hands as a knock comes at his door.

“Yeah?”

“Bellamy?” Clarke’s voice is muffled, but it’s her.

“Come in.” The door opens and Clarke steps into his room. She looks unsure, but she still smiles at him and he tries to do the same, but he knows it’s probably strained. 

“Octavia told me you got a call from Bree. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He stands and walks over to her, and she tilts her head back to look up at him. “She’s coming to get Charly.”

“Oh.” Clarke’s eyebrows raise. “That’s good, isn’t it? She wants to spend time with her.” 

“Yeah, it should be. But it’s not.” Bellamy runs his hand through his hair again. “It’s complicated.”

“From what I’ve been told, having a baby mama is always complicated.” 

Bellamy smiles a little. “That’s definitely true.” 

“Bell?” Octavia appears in the doorway. “What’d she want?”

“She’s coming to get Charly. She’ll be here in thirty minutes.” Octavia’s eyebrows arch towards her hairline as she looks between Bellamy and Clarke.

“What?”

“Yeah.” Bellamy sighs, and Octavia turns towards Clarke.

“Believe me when I say I’m not trying to sound mean, but Bree won’t like that you’re here.”

“Oh, um,” Clarke looks at Bellamy.

“I think what my sister is trying to say, is that this probably isn’t going to be pretty. And I don’t want you to be caught in the middle of something between me and my ex.” 

“If _ex_ is even what you want to call it,” Octavia snorts.

“No, I definitely agree.” Clarke nods her head, and she seems sure about it, but Bellamy still feels bad. “I can call an Uber to come get me.”

“No, you don’t have to—”

“Lincoln can take you home,” Octavia chimes in. “I don’t want him to be subjected to Bree either.”

“Yeah, she doesn’t want him here,” Bellamy says, and Octavia places her hands on her hips. 

“And I don’t want her here but looks like we’re both shit out of luck.” 

Clarke laughs, and it pulls a smile back onto Bellamy’s face. “I’ll get changed.”

“And I’ll tell Lincoln what’s going on.” Octavia disappears down the hall and Clarke moves towards his dresser to grab her clothes. 

“I’m really sorry about this.” Clarke looks up at him in the mirror.

“It’s not your fault, Bellamy.”

“But you have to leave even though you’ve barely been awake for an hour.” Clarke turns around and presses her lips together, and Bellamy’s eyebrows furrow. 

“Just because the mother of your child decided to make a surprise visit doesn’t mean any blame should be or is being placed on you.” She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Besides, we always have more time to get to know each other.”

Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “You still want to get to know me after all this?”

Clarke smiles. “Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve dealt with ex’s.” In response, Bellamy wraps his arm around her waist and gives her a quick kiss.

“You’re a goddess.”

“I’ll take that.” She leans in, and Bellamy kisses her again. 

  
  


Having to leave before Bree showed up makes Clarke feel like she’s a teenager having to leave her boyfriend's house before sunrise so her parents don’t notice she’s gone. Or before his parents realize she’s there. But, if there’s one thing Clarke has come to realize in the short time she’s known Bellamy, it’s that he makes her feel like a teenager again.

“I really appreciate you bringing me home,” Clarke says, looking at Lincoln.

“It’s no problem. Really. Besides, it helps me get away from Bree so we both win.” The man smiles at little, and Clarke does the same. 

“That bad, huh?”

“Well, I don’t think it’s my place to really talk about it, and I don’t know what all Bellamy has told you, but it’s not that good.”

“Does Charlotte know?”

“Bellamy’s done a pretty good job at hiding the fact that he and Bree don’t get along. He always texts her and asks if she wants to see Charly. Always takes Charly to see her grandmother. Plans all the birthday parties and buys gifts and says they’re from Bree even if Bree doesn’t get any herself.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” Clarke mulls everything over in her mind, and her heart aches with the idea that Bree could care so little about Charlotte. “Bellamy said that it seemed like Bree only had Charly because she wanted to keep him around.” 

Lincoln grimaces and sucks air between his teeth. “I’ll be honest, that’s how it seems to me, too. But, Bellamy is a good man.” He glances at Clarke. “He practically raised Octavia and she’s the most extraordinary woman I’ve met.”

“Yeah, I can see that. For both of them.” Clarke smiles. “And Charlotte is adorable.”

“Best niece ever.” Lincoln grins, and it makes Clarke smile wider. 

She texts Bellamy once she’s home, but it takes him a little bit to answer and Clarke assumes that his and Octavia’s talk with Bree took a little longer than expected. So, she decides to shower and brush her teeth, and when she gets into her bedroom to find clothes, her phone goes off.

_That was fun._

Clarke snorts.

_I bet. Sounds like a real party_

She puts her phone down to pull on some underwear and a bra, then it buzzes again.

_Oh yeah. Definitely._ _  
_ _I’m still sorry you had to leave though_

Clarke pouts. 

_Again, not your fault :*_ _  
_ _So, what are you going to do while Charly’s gone?_

Bellamy answers immediately.

_We’re going to go see our mom and take her out to lunch._

_But speaking of going out, I’d really like a second date :)_ _  
_ _I think I forgot to actually tell you that when you were still here_

Clarke smiles at the text, and her heart does a little flip. 

_A second date sounds wonderful :)_

The two of them text as much as possible, and even when Raven calls, Clarke puts her on speaker so she can keep texting him. She’s pretty sure she’s never texted this much since she got out of high school.

“Alright, what are you doing?”

“What makes you think I’m doing anything?” Clarke mumbles, typing out a text to Bellamy.

“Because you’re definitely not in on this conversation.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I can hear your nails tapping against the phone screen.” Raven snorts. “Tell Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome I say hi.”

“Maybe I’m not talking to him.”

“Uh-huh.” Clarke listens as Raven moves around on the other end of the line. “I’ll let you get back to being a school girl, I gotta go.”

“Alright, love you! And tell Wells he still owes me dinner.”

“I will! And love you too!”

Once Raven hangs up, Clarke settles onto her couch with her sketchbook and some pencils. She already has plans for what she’s going to have her classes do in the upcoming week, but she hasn’t taken much time to just sit back and draw for herself. She starts off with little doodles as she lets her mind wander, thinking about what she might want to draw next, and when she’s figured it out, she flips the page.

She draws lightly at first, trying to make sure she gets the details right, then when she’s confident that she’s gotten everything how she wants it, she starts adding color. It’s not much at first, but as she goes the picture begins to take shape on the page. A little green in one place, pink in another, blue, purple...when she’s done, she holds the picture out to look at it. It’s of Charlotte as a mermaid and she’s eating an ice cream cone like the one from the day they met. Smiling, Clarke takes a picture of it then takes the piece of paper out of her sketchbook and puts it off to the side. Charlotte might like it as a present.

Next, she starts to draw Bellamy, but it’s not like the picture of Charlotte. In fact, it’s the exact opposite. This one is him laying in bed. Her memory from the day before. He’s looking at her through heavy lidded eyes, and there’s a smile on his face that she’s pretty sure she’ll remember for a very long time. She’s spent enough time looking at his torso to where she can draw it well enough to not outright hate it. But she still knows that there’s a few things off about it. It’s not the _best_ drawing she could do of him, but she still likes it.

Eventually, though, Bellamy’s texts become more spaced out, and Clarke forces herself to finish cleaning around the house. There’s still a small load of clothes that she hasn’t gotten to, and there’s more dusting to do, and she needs to mop. And, still, even when she’s doing all of this work, she can’t seem to stop thinking about Bellamy, and Charlotte, and the whole situation with Bree. 

She doesn’t know what it’s like to have a child and to have their other parent just not want to contribute anything, but she does know what it’s like to have an ex that can drive you up the wall. Even though what happened between her and Finn and what’s happening between Bellamy and Bree aren’t the same. The thought that someone could be so uncaring towards their child then turn around and give the other parent shit for trying their best makes her blood boil. It’s definitely not her place to say anything, she has only known him for forty-eight hours at this point, but she knows when something isn’t right. And the whole dynamic with Bree isn’t healthy. 

Once all of her cleaning is done, Clarke pulls on an old t-shirt and crawls into bed. Bellamy has texted her a few times, but she knows that he’s busy getting Charlotte ready for bed. And he has to prepare for his classes tomorrow. Looking at her phone, Clarke pulls up her camera and positions herself to where the neckline of her shirt comes down slightly, and smiles with her head laying on her pillow. It takes a couple of tries, since none of them seem to work out with what she has in mind but, eventually, she picks the right one and pulls it up in her messages with Bellamy.

_Attachment: 1 image_ _  
_ _Sweet dreams xx_

She’s got it bad, she knows she does, but she thought that, just maybe, sending him a picture might make him smile. _Hopefully. Maybe_. She plugs her phone up and sets it on the nightstand then rolls over, pulling her pillow to her chest. Except, her eyes haven’t been shut for ten seconds when her phone vibrates. She shouldn’t answer it, because if she does then she knows she won’t want to put it down if they start talking again. But, her want wins in the end and she rolls over to grab it.

_They definitely will be now :)_ _  
_ _Are you really going to sleep?_

Clarke smiles as she swipes on his message.

_It is a school night :(_

She settles onto her back while she watches the three bubbles, then his text appears.

_I won’t tell anyone if you won’t :)_

She laughs, and before she can respond to his text, her phone starts ringing.

“Hello?” She answers, still chuckling.

“What could I do to persuade you to stay up with me for a little bit longer?” Bellamy’s voice is rough, and he sounds tired. She can also hear the sound of his bed squeaking as he lays down onto it.

“Depends. How much longer is a little bit?”

“I’m aiming for thirty minutes, but I’m pretty tired.” Almost to prove his point, he yawns, and the sound makes Clarke yawn, too. “Maybe max twenty.”

“But what if I want to talk to you for longer than twenty minutes?”

“Weren’t you just the one saying they were going to sleep?” He asks, and Clarke can’t help it when she giggles.

“Maybe.”

“ _Maybe_.” She can hear the smile in Bellamy’s voice and it makes her smile, too. “So, how was your day?”

“I cleaned some more, drew a little, watched T.V., nothing exciting. I’m ready to go into class tomorrow, though.”

“Oh yeah? Why is that?”

“We’re going to be doing pointillism with q-tips.” Clarke smiles. “I’m ready to see what they all come up with.”

“That sounds like fun. Maybe I should do something like that with Charlotte.”

“Yeah, I think she’d enjoy it.”

“Would you want to show us how it’s done?”

“I’m sure I could figure something out.” Clarke rolls over onto her side. “I’d love to.”

“Great.” The smile in his voice is back, and it makes Clarke’s heart do funny things.

“How was your day? After...everything.”

“It got a lot better once Charlotte was home. We watched _Alice in Wonderland_ and built a house out of cards. Bree took her to the park, so she was pretty tired when she got home.”

“Yeah, parks and playgrounds seem to always put children down for the count.”

“Tell me about it. She started falling asleep when she was in the tub.”

Clarke laughs. “I remember those days.”

She can hear Bellamy shift around on his bed, and when he talks again, his voice is softer. “Speaking of going places, where do you want to go for our second date?”

“I don’t know. Maybe you could surprise me?”

“I’m sure I could figure something out.” Clarke laughs at Bellamy using her words, and suddenly, she doesn’t feel so tired anymore. He laughs, too, and then they’re both silent for a moment. It’s not weird, or awkward, it feels nice. And almost like they were able to stay in bed with each other.

“Tell me something,” she whispers.

“I really enjoyed yesterday,” he whispers back. “And the day before that.”

“Me, too.”

The two of them stay on the phone for a while, whispering things to each other like they’re teenagers who might get their phones taken away if they’re caught on them. Time ceases to be a thing, but before either of them realize it, they begin to doze off while still on the phone. Clarke doesn’t mean for it to happen, but it does, and she wakes up the following morning with a timestamp of seven and a half hours and a text from Bellamy.

_Is it weird that I feel like a teenager again?_

Clarke smiles.

_Nope. I feel the same way :)_

She didn’t get as much sleep as she usually does, but she doesn’t mind. And something tells her that there might be more late night phone conversations. Possibly. There might even be some before their second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm thinking this will have ten chapters in total? And as of right now there's absolutely no plan to have more 11k word chapters like the first one (since this was supposed to be a one-shot that ended up getting away from me...as most of my stories do lol) If you liked the first chapter then I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just crawled out of the hole I've been in for the past few weeks, and I'm so happy to be back. This fic hasn’t been updated for longer than some of my other ones, and I’m so sorry about that. I wasn’t entirely sure what to do with this chapter and even though I have a few things I know I want to happen in this story, it’s a matter of getting there. That being said, I’m going to try and get back on a schedule now that classes are done and hopefully I won’t be gone for another month and a half <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

In the following week, Clarke is pretty sure she stays up talking on the phone more than she ever did when she was a teenager. She and Bellamy never seem to run out of things to say, and whenever they get tired, they’re content to just stay on the phone even though neither of them are talking. _Definitely teenager stuff_. By the time Friday rolls around, she feels like she could probably sleep most of Saturday, but the fact that they’re supposed to have their second date is enough to keep her awake better than coffee.

While she’s on lunch, she’s organizing some things on her computer when her phone goes off. During class she keeps it on vibrate, but she’s made a habit of turning it on during lunch so she can take a break if someone wants to talk to her. When she picks it up, Bellamy’s name is on the screen above a picture of him she took when they FaceTimed.

“Hello?” A smile is already spreading across her face, and Clarke glances at the clock to see how much time she has. _Not much._

“I have a problem,” Bellamy says, and it makes her sit up straighter, but before she can ask what it is, he keeps talking. “See, my daughter really misses her new friend.” 

The panic that Clarke was feeling ebbs away, and she sinks back into her chair. “She does, huh? Are you sure it’s _just_ your daughter?” 

“I may miss my new friend, too.” She can hear the smile in Bellamy’s voice and it makes her heart beat a little faster. 

“Good to know you’ll be excited to see me tomorrow.”

“About that, I was wondering if maybe you’d want to go with me and Charly to the fair tonight. We drove by it this morning and she’s really excited.”

“Sure, I’d love to. Raven and Wells were talking about going, but spending time with you and Charlotte and _not_ being a third wheel sounds a lot better.”

“I’m glad you think so.” There’s the sound of a leather chair squeaking on the other end of the line. “We could come pick you up around four or five? I want us to be able to spend enough time there before I have to get her home.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Clarke smiles. “Is there the possibility of a sleepover again?”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” The way he says it makes her laugh while also causing her mind to run with the possibilities. _I’d love another sleepover_. 

A couple of teachers pass by the open door and Clarke looks at the clock, pouting slightly. “Hey, I have to go get my kids from lunch, but I’ll text you when I get off.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

“Great.” The two of them stay on the phone, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip. “I’m excited to see you again.”

“Yeah, me, too.” The smile in his voice is back, and Clarke is pretty sure she’s smiling like an idiot. “I guess I should let you go, but I’ll be waiting for your text. Bye, gorgeous.”

“Bye, hot stuff.”

After they hang up, Clarke practically skips to the playground, and then during her classes, she can’t stop smiling. Not that she doesn't usually smile when she teaches, because she does, but this is more giddy from anticipation rather than being excited to teach her students. Thankfully, though, none of them are old enough to realize that there’s something else going on. 

Once school lets out, Clarke texts Bellamy like she promised and then makes her way home. Since they’re going to a fair she doesn’t want to wear a dress, or a skirt, but she doesn’t particularly want to wear shorts because of how Bellamy said she looked hot in her skirt. Plus, she can’t tease him in shorts. Not that she would tease him if she wore a dress or a skirt. Maybe. So, like last time, she decides to ask Raven for help.

“Raven’s phone,” Wells answers, and Clarke smiles.

“Wells, what’d you do with Raven?”

“Like I could do _anything_ with her,” he snorts. “She’s taking a shower.”

“Without you?”

“We don’t do everything together.”

Now, it’s Clarke’s turn to snort. “Could’ve fooled me.” She looks at her closet. “I need her help picking out what to wear.”

“You know we don’t care what you look like. I’ve seen you after getting your wisdom teeth out.”

“I’m not getting dressed up for _you_ ,” she chuckles. “Bellamy asked me to go to the fair with him and Charlotte tonight.”

“But you said you were going with us.” She can practically see Wells’ mock pout in her mind, and she puts her free hand on her hip.

“You and I both know that I would just be a third wheel and I’d like to _not_ be in a ferris wheel seat by myself watching the two of you make out like teenagers.”

“Right, because you’d rather make out like a teenager yourself.”

“Charlotte is going to be there so there won’t be any making out,” she says, opening one of her drawers. “But I still want to drive him a little crazy even though I don’t want to wear a skirt or a dress.”

“So, wear shorts.”

“But none of my shorts are cute enough.”

Wells lets out a long sigh on the other end of the line. “God, girls are impossible.”

“Which is why I called Raven.”

“But you got me.” Clarke can hear the bed squeak and imagines Wells decided that he needed to lay down to help her. “What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, because even though I don’t want to wear shorts, I feel like I don’t have any other option.”

“What about those shirt-short things that you bought?”

“A romper?”

“Yeah, that. What about one of those?”

“Uhm…” Clarke shuffles through her clothes hanging up in the closet. “I have a black one, a blue one, and—”

“Blue one,” Wells says instantly. “Go with that one.”

“And what makes you think I’d look good in the blue one?”

“A lifetime of seeing you wear blue and preferring it over every other color.” She’s pretty sure she can hear his smile in his voice. “Put it on then take a picture and send it to Raven and I’m sure she’d tell you it looks good.”

“Okay, Jaha. I’m going to trust you on this.”

“Since when have you ever doubted me?”

“I’ve had my moments.” Clarke grins, and she can hear Wells snort. “Do me a favor tonight, and if you see me and Bellamy, don’t embarrass me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The way he says it has Clarke rolling her eyes, but still smiling.

“Goodbye, Wells.”

“See ya.”

She throws her phone onto her bed, and then turns back to her mirror and holds the blue romper up in front of her. It’s dark blue, but not as dark as the skirt she wore during their first date, and there’s a fake tie on the front of it. It seems like it would work well enough and keep her cool as they run around so Clarke throws it onto her bed and begins to change.

In the end, Wells had been right and Raven told her that she looked like a knockout while also telling her that she was going to make it a point to look for her tonight, but that she wasn’t going to keep a promise about not questioning Bellamy. Really, Clarke wasn’t surprised at least a little bit, but she wondered if she should tell Bellamy that there was a very good possibility that he was going to get grilled. _Raven won’t be that bad, and he’s a grown man. He can handle her. I think_.

She decides to pull the front of her hair back a little so she doesn’t have to worry too much about it, and then, when she’s ready, she finds herself laying in bed feeling nervous. She knows she shouldn’t, since she’s talked to this man _every day_ for the past week, with many of their talks going on late into the night, only to wake up and keep talking. But, still, this is a date, their second date, and she’s nervous. Not to mention she’s going to be spending the night at his house, _again_. 

She takes a deep breath and plays with the bow on the front of her romper. _There’s no reason to be nervous. He’s already seen you naked, so what’s the big deal? Yeah, you’re going to be spending the night with him again, but last time was wonderful...Until I had to leave before his ex showed up._

Sighing, Clarke runs her hand over her forehead then rolls out of bed. _Is that it? The thought of possibly seeing Bree? A lot of people are probably going to be at the fair..._ A knock at her door breaks through her thoughts, and Clarke smiles as she grabs her bag and makes her way to the door. 

When she opens it, Bellamy is standing on the other side with Charlotte in his arms, and they both smile when they see her. Charlotte’s hair is braided, but Bellamy’s is still wild and Clarke itches to run her fingers through it. 

“Hey, you two!”

“Clarke!” Charlotte reaches out and Clarke takes her, wrapping her up in a hug.

“Hey, Charly. I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” When the little girl pulls back, she touches Clarke’s hair. “Your hair is pretty.”

“Thank you. So is yours.” Clarke smiles, then turns to Bellamy. 

“Hi.”

“Hey.” She notices the way his hand flutters at his side, but before she can question it he places it on her lower back and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.” 

“I’m ready for the fair!” Charlotte declares proudly, and Clarke and Bellamy laugh. 

“Then, let's go.” 

After Charlotte is buckled back into her car seat, Bellamy pulls out of Clarke’s drive and starts towards the fairgrounds. She made sure to tell him that Raven and Wells might pop up, but he had told her that he hoped they would, because he wanted to meet them. During their nights talking, they learned a lot about each other’s families, and Bellamy wasn’t upset when Clarke told him about how Wells was her best friend and that they spent their lives together. Usually when she told people that, there was always _something_ along the lines of “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

Bellamy asks Clarke how her day was, and Clarke asks him and Charlotte the same, which has Charlotte talking about what they did in class but that doesn’t last long when the fair begins to rise in the distance.

“Hey, the fair!”

“Yeah, there it is.” Clarke turns around and smiles at her. “What do you want to ride first?”

“The Ferris wheel! Daddy said we could go on it first.” 

“I love the Ferris wheel.”

“Me, too.” Charlotte grins from her booster seat and her legs start bouncing in it. 

Clarke looks at Bellamy. “We’re excited.”

“I am, too.” 

When Bellamy parks the truck, Charlotte is already trying to open the door before either of them can get to her. 

“Come on, Charly, I’ve told you to wait for me,” Bellamy says as he picks his daughter up and sets her on the ground. “Remember what happened last time you tried getting out?”

“I fell.” Charlotte pouts, and Bellamy nods his head.

“And you scraped up your hands and knees. So, wait for me or Clarke next time, okay?”

“Okay. I promise.” Charlotte holds up her pinky finger and Bellamy smiles as he holds up his.

“Okay, then.” Bellamy presses a kiss to her forehead, and Charlotte laughs, and Clarke is pretty sure that she’s never seen anything so adorable. “Now, let's go get our tickets.” 

Charly grabs a hold of Clarke’s hand and then Bellamy’s and the two of them are nearly dragged towards the ticket booths. Clarke remembers being as happy as Charly when she was younger, doing the same thing to her dad, and as they stand while the lady places wristbands on them, she’s pretty sure she’s starting to feel that way again.

“There’s face painting!” Charlotte stops in her tracks on the way to the ferris wheel and stares at the face painting tent. “I want to get my face painted!”

“Okay, do you want to get your face painted now or go on the ferris wheel first?”

“Um…” Clarke watches as Charlotte scrunches up her face as she thinks, and it makes her smile. “I guess ferris wheel. But we’ll come right back when it’s done?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“Okay, then,” is all the little girl says, and then she’s back to bringing them towards the ride. 

Once they’re in line, Charlotte takes to watching the buckets go around and around, and Bellamy turns to Clarke. “What rides do you want to go on?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke looks around, “I haven’t been to a fair in a while.”

“I’ve been trying to bring Charly whenever it comes through,” Bellamy looks down at his daughter who's oblivious to pretty much everything as she looks up at the brightly lit circle. “It’s looking like it might be a tradition.’

“My dad used to bring me when I was younger, and my mom would come whenever she wasn’t working,” Clarke explains. “This is something she’ll always remember, and I’m sure I will, too.” Bellamy reaches out and grabs her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers, and he smiles.

“Me, too.”

Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up slightly, even in the humidity, and the line moves forward. “I don’t know if I said this, but thank you for inviting me.”

“Of course.” He smiles. “I love having you here.”

“Me, too!” Charly calls, and the two of them look down at her. “Are we going to have a sleepover again?”

Clarke has to bite back her laugh at Charlotte bringing up the idea of a sleepover that’s completely different from the one Bellamy mentioned earlier, but she smiles. “I’d love to have a sleepover again.”

“Yay! We can watch movies and color.” When something catches Charlotte’s attention, Clarke looks towards Bellamy who seems to be trying not to laugh as well, and she winks. 

The line for the ride moves fast, and before Clarke knows it, she’s sliding in next to Charlotte as the bar gets locked into place over the three of them. Bellamy is on the other side, and Charlotte is sitting between them as the wheel begins to rotate, and the little girl lets out an excited squeal. If there was going to be any ride that made any kid this excited, it would be one that brought them high enough to see all of the city and its lights below them. 

“It’s so pretty,” Charlotte’s smile widens, and Bellamy rests his arm over the back of the seat around her shoulders, with his hand coming to rest against Clarke’s. He runs his fingers over the short sleeve of her romper, and she turns to smile at him only to see that he’s already smiling at her. 

“I think this would make a pretty picture.” Clarke repositions herself a little and pulls her phone out of her pocket and pulls up her camera. When she points it at them, Charlotte tucks herself into her father’s side. “Say ferris wheel!”

“Ferris wheel!”

“Ferris wheel!”

Clarke takes the picture and smiles at it before pulling up her messages with Bellamy and sending it to him. Since he took a picture of her and Charlotte at the beach, then he deserves to have a picture of the two of them from the fair. But before she can put her phone up, Charly taps her on the arm.

“Can we take a picture, too?”

“Sure.” Clarke hands her phone over to Bellamy as Charlotte slides across the seat, and Clarke wraps her arms around her, leaning her head against Charly’s.

“Alright, say cotton candy.”

“Cotton candy!”

“Cotton candy!”

When Bellamy brings the phone down, the smile on his face makes Clarke’s heart skip a beat, and then he hands her phone back to her. Charlotte repositions herself back in the middle of the bench, and Bellamy’s hand finds its way back to her shoulder. _I wouldn’t have missed this for anything_. 

As they make another round past the line of people, two people catch her eye and when Clarke looks, she can see Wells and Raven waving at her from just off to the side of the line. Clarke laughs and waves at them, and a motion out of the corner of her eye catches her attention, and she looks to see Bellamy waving at them, too. As they start back towards the top, she laughs.

“I should’ve known they’d find us.”

“You think they were looking for you?” He asks, his eyebrows raised.

“I’d be surprised if they weren’t.”

When the ride comes to an end, Clarke helps Charlotte off after her as Bellamy slides out of the seat, and then she waves at Raven and Wells. “Hey, guys.”

“Hey,” Raven grins at her as she brings her in for a hug, and then she hugs Wells, too.

“This is Bellamy and his daughter Charlotte.” Then she turns to Charlotte and Bellamy. “And you two, these are my best friends, Wells and Raven.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Bellamy holds out his hand and they each shake it, then he looks down at Charlotte. “Can you tell them hi, Charly?”

“Hi,” Charlotte smiles at them. “I like your name,” she says, looking up at Raven. “Like the bird.”

“Yeah, kid. Like the bird.”

“Are you going to get your face painted like the bird?” 

“Should I?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, looks like I might be getting my face painted.” Raven smiles down at Charlotte.

“I told her we could go get her face painted after we got off the ride,” Bellamy explains. 

“Yeah, we should all go.” Clarke smiles. 

“Sure.” Wells nods.

“Definitely.” Raven smiles, too. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah!” Charlotte grabs Bellamy’s hand and tugs him towards the face painting tent, and Clarke laughs as she watches them go. Wells and Raven look at her with amused looks on their faces, and Clarke grins at them.

“They seem fun,” Raven laughs.

“Come on, we need to go get your face painted.” Wells grabs Raven’s hand and Clarke can’t stop smiling as the three of them follow after Charlotte and Bellamy.

Clarke sidles up to Bellamy who’s standing next to where Charlotte is sitting, and he smiles at her as Raven takes a seat next to them. Wells also comes next to stand next to Clarke, and him and Bellamy nod at each other.

“Enjoying the fair?” Bellamy asks, and Wells nods.

“Yeah, but she decided she wants to go on every ride that swings you around in the air and I’m scared of heights.”

“You weren’t scared of heights when we were younger,” Clarke says, looking at her best friend. “Quit lying.”

“Actually, I became scared of heights that summer we went up to my aunt's house. Remember?”

“You jump off one bridge and suddenly you’re afraid of heights?” 

“I got hurt jumping off that bridge.” Wells raises his eyebrows, and Clarke scrunches her face.

“I forgot about that.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Clarke, did you make him jump off a bridge?” Bellamy smirks down at her.

“Yes, she did,” Wells says, and Clarke gapes at the two of them, trying not to laugh.

“I didn’t _make_ you jump, you wanted to!”

“You double-dog dared me. I had to!”

“How old were you guys?” Bellamy asks, chuckling, and the two of them look at him.

“Fifteen.”

“You jumped off a bridge when you were fifteen?”

“You didn’t?” Clarke teases, eyebrows raised, and Bellamy grins at her. He casts a glance towards Charlotte then leans over to whisper into Clarke’s ear.

“I was fourteen.” Charlotte giggles as the person painting her face swipes the brush over her nose, and everyone looks at her, smiling. “I can’t let her know that, though.”

“I could see where you wouldn’t.” Clarke smirks at him. “She’s a daddy’s girl.” Wells knocks his elbow into her arm and she looks at him, noticing a fond smile playing on his lips. _Yeah, I was, too_. 

“You’re all done!” The makeup artist claps her hands, and Charlotte dances around in her seat while she waits for the mirror. Charlotte squeals whenever she sees herself. The makeup artist turned her face into a colorful, glittery butterfly, and suddenly Clarke wants her face painted, too.

“Are you next?” The lady seems to read her mind, because she looks up at Clarke as she takes the money from Bellamy. 

“Sure.” Once Charlotte is out of the seat, Clarke sits down and the lady hands her a book of different things she can do. 

“Let me know what you want.”

Ten minutes later, Clarke walks away with a small butterfly on one of her eyes while Raven has her bird on the side of her face. Before any of them can ask about where they’re going to go next, Charlotte grabs Clarke and Bellamy’s hands and guides them towards the cotton candy stand with Wells and Raven following behind them.

After all of them have their cones of cotton candy, they all decide to just walk around for a while. Over the past week, Bellamy has learned a lot about Wells and Raven, just as they’ve learned a lot about him, but Clarke keeps wondering if there’s going to be a full-on interrogation. Except, it never comes. They ride the kiddy rides together and grab food from some of the stands.

Bellamy gets along really well with Raven and Wells, and whenever Bellamy brings up wanting to go on a ride with Clarke that Charlotte wouldn’t be able to ride, Wells and Raven offer to watch her. The little girl takes instantly to the both of them, and Clarke wonders if she’s like this with everyone she meets. By the time Clarke and Bellamy come down from the ride, Charlotte has her head resting on Wells’ shoulder and she’s talking about what they did at school that day, but when she sees Bellamy, she yawns.

“You tired, honey?” He asks, and Charlotte shakes her head even though she starts rubbing her eyes. “Hey, you have to be careful. You have paint on your face.” Wells hands Charlotte to Bellamy and she immediately wraps her arm around her dad’s neck and closes her eyes as she lays her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, you’re tired.”

“No I’m not,” she yawns again, and Clarke smiles.

“Come on, Charly, we can go back to your house and watch movies.”

Charlotte opens her eyes and looks at her. “And draw?”

Clarke’s smile widens. “Yeah, and draw.”

“Okay.” The little girl closes her eyes again, and Bellamy chuckles.

“Can you tell Wells and Raven bye, Charly?”

“Bye bye.” She gives a small wave, and Raven and Wells tell her bye.

After Bellamy says his goodbyes, too, Clarke tells him that she’ll meet them at the truck, and he gives her a quick peck on the cheek before he carries Charlotte towards the gates. Once they’re out of hearing range, her friends turn towards her, grinning.

“You are so done for,” Raven teases, and Clarke laughs.

“She’s not even joking.”

“What? I like being around them.” Clarke smiles. “They’re both great.”

“And he’s definitely into you.” Wells smiles. “What did I hear about you spending _another_ night at his house?”

Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up. “So, he invited me for another sleepover,” she shrugs. “No big deal.”

“Uh-huh. And what happened at the last “sleepover”?” Raven raises her eyebrows at her and Clarke can feel her face heat up even more.

“I had mind-blowing sex, if you must know.” She laughs. “Okay, I have to go but text me when you get home.” Clarke wraps them both in a hug.

“Same to you,” Raven murmurs. “We should all have dinner together.”

“I’ll tell him.” Clarke squeezes her friend’s arm. “I’m glad the two of you like him.”

“Well, what’s not to like?” Wells shrugs, and it makes her smile widen.

“I love both of you.”

“Yeah, we know. Now don’t leave him waiting.” Raven nudges her, and Clarke gives her friends one last wave before jogging towards Bellamy’s truck.

He smiles when he sees her, and once she’s in the vehicle, Clarke leans over the console to give him a kiss. Charlotte is out like a light in her carseat, so on the way back they don’t play any music, though Bellamy makes a point to lean over and wrap their hands together. 

It’s weird, because she remembers coming to the fair when she was a teenager with her girlfriend at the time, and the night went a lot like this one. Except, Wells had a different girlfriend and there wasn’t a four-year-old that needed to be watched. But, it’s a lot of the same feelings. Anytime Bellamy looks at her, her heart rate picks up a little and the butterflies in her stomach stir. And they’re not even back to his place yet. 

Once they do pull into his driveway, though, Clarke almost pouts at the fact that she can’t hold his hand anymore, but he gives her a quick kiss before he moves to get Charlotte out of the backseat. When they get inside the house, Bellamy turns to look at her, cradling Charlotte against him.

“I have to bathe her and get her into bed, but feel free to use my bathroom. I’ll be in there as soon as I’m done.”

“Okay, take your time.” Clarke leans up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. She also rubs her hand across Charlotte’s back, and the little girl makes a muffled noise that makes Clarke smile.

She hoists her bag up higher on her shoulder and walks towards Bellamy’s room while Bellamy goes into the bathroom next to Charly’s room. When she sees herself in the mirror, Clarke realizes that she forgot about the face paint, and she smiles at the little butterfly before she goes into the bathroom. 

The last time she was here, Bellamy brought up showering _together_ , but she knows that things aren’t the same since Charlotte will be in the house with them. _But when we talked about staying another night…_ Clarke smirks as she grabs a washrag and begins working on getting the face paint off, thinking about what she should actually wear to bed.

Once she gets in the shower, she can feel all of the dust from the fair washing off her body, but she doesn’t stay and revel in it as much as her body tells her to because she wants to be out once Bellamy gets back. She scrubs herself with his loofah, then makes quick work of her hair with his 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioner, and she’s out and wrapping herself in a towel before she knows it. 

By the time she’s put lotion on her face and is deciding on whether or not she should at least put on underwear, the door to Bellamy’s bedroom opens and she has a brief panic that it’s Charlotte, but Bellamy calls to her immediately.

“Can I come in?”

“It is your room,” she calls over her shoulder, then with one last look at herself in the mirror, she turns and makes her way back into the bedroom. 

Her towel is still wrapped around her, and her body heats up as she watches Bellamy take her in. When he looks back at her eyes, he smiles and walks towards her, and Clarke’s heart flips. He wraps his arms around her waist, and she tilts her head back to look up at him.

“You’re beautiful.”

“Mmm...so are you.” Deciding that her towel is securly around her, Clarke wraps her arms around his neck. 

Bellamy hums as he leans down and gives her a kiss, and she realizes that this is the first proper kiss he’s given her since he picked her up. Other than that it’s been pecks on the cheek and on her temple, but with this one he presses her close and cups the back of her head. She completely melts into him, realizing just how much she missed being able to be with him like this.

When they pull apart, his gaze drifts down her boobs. “God, I missed these.” He leans forward and presses kisses to the tops of them, and Clarke giggles as she threads her fingers into his hair.

“Careful. I might think you only like me because of them.”

Bellamy’s head pops up, looking at her. “Never.” The intensity of his gaze causes her to suck in a breath, and Bellamy takes the opportunity to bend down and pick her up, carrying her towards his bed. 

He lays her down gently, and even though one of her hands found its way back to holding onto her towel, she lets it fall away as Bellamy settles himself on top of her. He looks at her for a beat, and then his lips find hers again, and Clarke clutches to him. _I didn’t even take off his shirt_. Realizing her mistake, her hands travel down to the hem and Bellamy pulls back so he can tug it off over his head. _Fuck, I’ll never get over how he looks_.

Clarke runs her hands over his chest and his shoulders before she pulls him back in for a kiss, and his hands fist the hem of her towel. It rises up and he runs his fingers over the exposed skin of her legs as he presses quick kisses to the corner of her mouth and then down her neck before pecking her lips again.

“God, I want to taste you,” he murmurs against her lips. “I didn’t get to last time.”

“ _Please_.” She doesn’t mean for it to, but the word comes out like a beg. With how he was able to make her feel sucking on her breasts last weekend, she couldn’t stop herself from wondering how his tongue would feel between her legs.

“Fuck, you’re hot.” He gives her a deep kiss as his hips grind into hers, then he pulls back and watches her as he slowly moves the towel to the side. 

As she looks at him she can feel her cheeks heat up, but the way Bellamy’s eyes rake over her make her feel warm and beautiful in a way she’s never felt before. He props himself over her and presses small kisses to her collarbone, and down the valley between her breasts, but while his hands come up to cup them, he doesn’t kiss them like he did last time. He makes his way down her torso, kissing and sucking as he goes, and Clarke can feel her body hum in anticipation.

He kisses the mole on her hip, and then takes his time kissing her lower stomach and her thighs. _He’s thorough, isn’t he?_ She loves the feeling of his lips on her, and when he kisses her outer folds, she sucks in a breath. He seems to realize how much she’s anticipating this, because she can feel him smile against her before he presses a few more kisses around the spot she wants him to be before _finally_ pressing his lips to her clit. 

The feeling draws a quick moan from her throat, and Bellamy smiles against her skin. “We can’t be too loud, babe,” he looks up at her. “Thin walls.” Clarke pouts but nods her head, and Bellamy presses another kiss to her clit. When she doesn’t make as much noise, she can feel him smile against her. “Good girl.”

She clenches around nothing, and her mind reels. He’s barely touched her and she’s already too horny. He kisses her in the same spot one more time before licks a long stripe between her folds, and Clarke bites on her bottom lip to keep from being too loud. He licks into her again, and sucks her clit into his mouth flicking his tongue over it, and Clarke grips the bedsheets on either side of her hips. 

He pulls back slightly and slips a finger into her, then he delves into her in a way she’s never experienced before. _He definitely knows what he’s doing with his tongue._ When he adds a second finger, Clarke bites down on her finger to muffle her sounds. Bellamy’s hand tightens on her thigh and as she looks down at him, he’s already looking at her with his hips grinding into the bed. _Fuck, that’s hot_.

His eyes on her sends a wave of pleasure through her body, and when he crooks his fingers, she’s gone. Much like last time, everything builds quickly and before she can even register that she’s coming, her orgasm rips through her and she bites down even harder on her hand. Bellamy doesn’t slow down, and he works her through her come down even though Clarke realizes that the jeans he’s wearing must be torture.

When he props himself up, Clarke watches as he slips his fingers into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers, and she opens her arms to him. When he’s close enough, she grabs his shoulders and pulls him down on top of her, slamming her lips into his. She licks into his mouth, humming when she can taste herself, and Bellamy’s hand squeezes her ass as she hooks her leg over his hip.

“I want you inside of me,” she murmurs against his lips. “I’ve thought about you all week.”

“Me, too.” Bellamy gives her a quick peck before he undoes his pants and kicks them and his underwear off to the bottom of the bed. As soon as he’s free, Clarke reaches between them and pumps him a couple of times before running his tip through her arousal, and Bellamy peppers kisses across her cheek and neck. 

As soon as she guides him to her entrance, Bellamy stifles his moan against her neck, and Clarke takes the opportunity to press her heels into his ass and cause him to go deeper inside of her. “Fuck, I missed this. I missed you.” He sucks at her neck and Clarke hums. Bellamy’s body presses into hers and Clarke wraps herself around him.

“Show me how much you missed me,” she whispers as she tangles her hands in his hair and Bellamy’s mouth finds hers again. 

His movements are slow at first, but when Clarke bites at his bottom lip he picks up the pace. He kisses her as much as he can, but when he props himself up over her, Clarke finds herself incapable of looking away. Even in the dim light of the room, she can see the freckles that adorn his skin and how dark his eyes look. She’s never kept her eyes open this much during sex, but she knows that there’s no way she couldn’t look at him.

When he hoists her leg up higher, the change in the angle causes her to whimper, and she reminds herself that she can’t be too loud. Bellamy leans down and kisses her, and she clenches around him. 

“Think you can come for me again, babe?” He pants against her skin, and Clarke nods. 

“Mhm.”

“Yeah?” He smiles at her, and one of his hands slips between them. She misses the feeling of his body pressing against hers, but as soon as his thumb finds her clit, she’s overwhelmed. “Let me feel you.”

Clarke’s hand tightens in his hair, but instead of seeming bothered by it, it only makes him slam his hips into her harder. _He looks amazing like this_. There’s beads of sweat forming on his temples and some of his curls are beginning to stick to his forehead, but with him propped up over her, Clarke can’t get enough of how good he looks.

“So close,” she pants, and he starts rubbing tighter circles. Her eyes flutter closed, and she can feel her body tense up. “ _Bellamy.”_

His mouth finds hers, and he captures all of the noises she makes as she feels him come inside of her. His thrusts slow down even though they don’t lose their intensity, and Clarke feels relaxed to the point of being able to fall asleep with him still inside of her. When she opens her eyes, Bellamy smiles at her and peppers her face with kisses, causing her to giggle.

“I missed you, too,” she murmurs, and he gives her a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Good to know the feeling’s mutual.” He gives her another kiss as he slips out of her and she pouts at the feeling, but Bellamy wastes no time rolling over and pulling her into him. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm...cozy. Tired.” She nuzzles his neck and his hand finds its way into her hair. “That was amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” 

The line causes Clarke to giggle and she presses a kiss to the base of his neck. “So are you.”

“Thank you.” He moves slightly and she looks up at him, giving him a kiss. “I need to take a shower.”

“Okay.” Clarke yawns. “Hurry back.”

She can feel his chuckle before she hears it, and he presses a kiss to the top of her head. “I will. Do you want a shirt to sleep in?”

Before she can ask why she can’t just sleep naked, she remembers Charlotte and nods her head. Bellamy gives her one last kiss before he rolls out of bed and grabs a shirt from one of his drawers, and Clarke reaches beside the bed and grabs her night shorts out of her bag. 

Once Bellamy’s in the shower, Clarke can feel her body wanting to drag her to sleep, and she’s content to let it, but then a thought pops into her mind and she can’t let it go. _I wonder what Bree thinks about me staying the night._ The thought causes her eyes to open, and she stares at the door of the bathroom. _Should I ask him? Do I even want to know?_

She gets lost in her thoughts, and before she knows it, Bellamy is sliding into bed next to her with only a pair of basketball shorts on. He opens his arm for her and she wraps herself around him. She should feel relaxed, but she can’t seem to will the thought to leave her alone.

“Bellamy?” She moves her head back to rest on his shoulder, and he opens his eyes to look at her. “I have a question,” she murmurs.

“Yeah?”

“What did Bree say when she found out about me?”

Bellamy looks at her for a moment, and Clarke’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest. “You’re the first girl I’ve wanted to have a relationship with since Charly was born. She didn’t like that.”

“What about me staying the night?”

Bellamy rolls over and wraps his other arm around her. “You don’t have to be worried about her, okay? She doesn’t have a say in who I can and can’t date, and Charlotte already loves you. That’s what matters. I don’t want my kid’s mom to come between us.”

Clarke wraps her arm around his waist and grazes her nails over his back. “She won’t.” She presses a kiss to his chest. “Like I said, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve dealt with an ex.”

Bellamy chuckles, and Clarke can feel him press a kiss to the top of her head. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, hot stuff.” Clarke smiles against his chest, and then she finally lets sleep pull her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, she’s not going to come between ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it! And like I said, I’m going to try and get back on schedule <3
> 
> Xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I promise I haven't forgotten about this fic!

The day after Clarke’s second time staying the night, Bellamy found Clarke and Charlotte in the kitchen trying to make bacon. _Trying_ being the key word. There was a plate with about five blackened strips, and Charlotte was hiding behind the fridge door while Clarke stood with a pair of tongs, scowling at the pan. Clarke had told him she couldn’t cook some things, so when he emerged from the hall, he couldn’t help but smile. 

“We wanted to make you a surprise breakfast but we’re scared of the bacon,” Charlotte said, looking up at him, and when Clarke heard her talking, she looked at him, too. 

A bright blush appeared on her cheeks and Bellamy kept smiling as he ruffled Charly’s hair then walked towards his girlfriend. Clarke bit at her bottom lip and looked towards the still sizzling pan. 

“Have I told you I’m terrible at making bacon?”

“It’s okay, it’s the thought that counts.” He kissed her on the cheek and then turned around, picking up his daughter. “Let’s go out for breakfast.” 

They went to a small diner just off campus, and Clarke and Charlotte both had fun drawing on the table cover in between eating their food. Bellamy found himself smiling more than he ever thought he would while eating breakfast, and anytime Clarke looked at him, his heart skipped a beat. 

Now, a month after their first date, Bellamy’s opinion of Clarke hasn’t changed. She’s amazing. And his time with her has been some of the best he’s had in a while. And she and Charlotte adore each other. Since it’s Bree’s weekend, Bellamy picks Charlotte up from school and they stop by a frozen yogurt place down the street. The two of them decide to eat outside, and Charlotte swings her legs as they share the bowl. 

“Is Clarke coming over this weekend?” Charly asks as she shoves a spoonful in her mouth, and Bellamy looks at her. They’ve seen Clarke almost every week, sometimes multiple times in the same week, and he’s beginning to wonder if maybe they’re both getting a little spoiled because of it.

“Charly, I told you that you were going to your mom’s this weekend.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Charlotte pouts at the yogurt and Bellamy leans forward, resting his elbows on the table.

“What’s wrong?”

“I thought mom might change her mind.”

Her words pull at Bellamy’s heart, and his eyebrows furrow together. “Why would you think that?”

“Because she normally does.”

“Hey, she loves you. Do you want to spend time with her?”

“Yeah.” Charlotte nods her head and then goes back to eating the yogurt, but Bellamy’s appetite is gone. _Why doesn’t she want to go to Bree’s?_ Despite the hell that his child’s mom puts him through, Bree does love Charlotte, he knows that, and she does try. _Sometimes_. 

Bellamy stifles his sigh and goes back to eating the yogurt, but there’s not much left so they’ll be heading home to pack Charly’s bag soon. He thinks about Clarke and how she always seems to have new ideas of things that he can do with his daughter, or how she’ll show up with a game that Bellamy mentioned seeing that she just _happened_ to have. He nudges Charlotte with his elbow.

“Clarke isn’t feeling good, but maybe you can call her on the way home. I’m sure she’d love to hear from you.”

Charlotte’s eyes widen. “Is she sick?”

“Yeah, she’s sick, but she’ll be okay in a couple of days.”

“She will?”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Charlotte practically inhales the rest of the yogurt and then she’s trying to pull Bellamy’s phone out of his pocket while he throws away their trash. He laughs and picks her up as they walk to the car and then he buckles her into her carseat and then hops into the driver’s seat, connecting his phone to the bluetooth and pressing Clarke’s contact. The phone rings throughout the car as he pulls out his parking spot and onto the road, and then she answers.

“Hello?” Her voice is rough, and he can tell that she must be feeling terrible.

“Hey,” Bellamy smiles. “Charly and I wanted to see how you’re feeling.”

“I’ve been better.” Clarke coughs, and Bellamy can see Charlotte pout in the rearview mirror.

“I’m sorry you don’t feel good, Clarke. I miss you.”

“Aw, thank you, Charly. I miss you, too. How was school?”

Despite the fact that Bellamy knows Clarke has had a headache for the past three days, he’s not surprised that Clarke doesn’t miss a beat when talking to Charlotte and keeps asking her questions. The interaction makes him smile, but then he thinks back to Charly’s reaction when he brought up going to her mom’s, and he begins to wonder what that was about. 

By the time they pull into the driveway, they only have about thirty minutes until Bree shows up. Bellamy may or may not have taken a few extra turns to get home. He disconnects his phone from the bluetooth and tells Clarke to give him a second while he pulls Charlotte out of her carseat, and then they make their way into the house. When the door shuts, Charly turns around and starts reaching for the phone, but Bellamy shakes his head.

“Your mom is going to be here soon so you need to pack what you want to bring.”

“But I want to talk to Clarke.” His little girl scowls at him, and Bellamy rests his free hand on his hip.

“I know, but Clarke isn’t feeling well so we should let her get some rest. Do you want to tell her bye?”

Charlotte pouts as she nods her head, and Bellamy hands her the phone. “Bye, Clarke. I hope you feel better.” Bellamy can’t hear what Clarke says, but Charlotte grins. “Promise? ‘Kay!” Charlotte thrusts the phone up at him. “Here, daddy.” 

Before he can ask her what Clarke said, she’s running off towards her room, leaving Bellamy standing there with her backpack on his shoulder. He turns his attention back to the phone. “Do I want to know what you told her?”

“I just said that when I’m feeling better we can go back to the beach. You know, if it’s okay with her dad.”

“Yeah, definitely.” He can hear her sniffle on the other end, followed by a bad cough, and he realizes he’s pouting a little, too, as he sets Charlotte’s backpack down on the counter. “You sure you don’t want me to come over?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Wells is dropping off some food later. I don’t want to ruin your plans.”

“I can hangout with the guys another night if you need me—”

“I’ll be _fine_ , Bellamy. Okay?” He’s pretty sure he can hear the smile in her voice. “You’re cute when you’re fussing over me.”

“If you would let me come over you’d think I was absolutely adorable.” That pulls a laugh from her, and even though her voice is a little deeper, and rougher, he still loves hearing it. “Can I call you later? If you’re still up.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Daddy!” Charlotte’s voice echoes down the hall and Bellamy turns towards it. 

“I think I gotta go, but I’ll text you to make sure you’re up.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to you later, hot stuff.”

“Bye, babe.”

Once the call is ended, Bellamy slips the phone into his back pocket and then makes his way towards Charlotte’s room.

  
  


Twenty-five minutes later, after spending pretty much the entire time trying to help Charly find her missing sneaker, there’s a knock at the door and Bellamy moves to open it while his daughter finishes packing her bag. On the other side is Bree, and she raises an eyebrow at him when he looks at her.

“It’s hot out here.”

“It is summer time.”

Bree rolls her eyes as she walks into the house, and Bellamy fights back his sigh. Bree walks into the kitchen and pops her gum as she looks around the corner to the hallway. 

“Is she ready to go?”

“Almost, she’s trying to figure out which stuffed animal to bring.” 

“Where’s your new play thing?” Bree asks, looking around the house. “Hiding?”

“She’s my _girlfriend_ , and she’s not here.”

“Right.” Bree rolls her eyes again then leans against the counter as she pulls her phone from her shorts. _Some things never change._

The night he met Bree she was sitting on a kitchen counter looking at her phone. The two of them stand there for a moment with Bellamy shoving his hands in his pockets and Bree typing away on her phone. 

“Do you have anything planned for the weekend?” 

“I don’t know. She likes the park.”

“Yeah, she does.”

“Then there you go.” 

Bellamy bites the inside of his cheek and looks up at the ceiling. He can’t tell Bree that Charlotte wasn’t looking forward to going over to her house, but he also can’t just stand aside while his daughter thinks her mom doesn’t want to spend time with her. 

Without much thought Bellamy pulls out his wallet and grabs a couple of twenties from it and hands them out to her. “Here.”

Bree looks up from her phone and stares at the money, then looks at him as she takes it. “What’s this for?” 

“Maybe y’all could go to the aquarium. She’s been asking me to bring her. I just haven’t had the time.”

“Mama!” Charlotte runs down the hall and straight for Bree, and Bree manages to tuck the money away before she leans down to give her daughter a hug. 

“Hey, Charlotte. You ready?”

“Yeah.” The little girl nods then turns to Bellamy, reaching up for him. He bends down and picks her up and she wraps her arms around his neck. “Bye, daddy.”

“Bye, honey. Be good for mama.”

“Okay.” Charly gives him a kiss on the cheek then Bellamy hands her off to Bree.

“Oof, you’re getting big. Here.” She sets their daughter down and grabs her hand. “Let’s go.” 

Bellamy walks them to the door, and it’s only then that he realizes that Roma is sitting in her car. He waves at her and she does the same as Bree gets Charlotte buckled into her car seat. _If Bree is hanging out with Roma then maybe Charlotte will have someone to play with._

Once they back out of the driveway, Bellamy heads back into his house to pick up some things before everyone else shows up, and then he texts Miller to make sure everyone’s been rounded up. Lincoln arrives first with a new bottle of whiskey that they haven’t tried yet, followed by Murphy and Miller who bring a couple of packs of beer, and then Jasper and Monty who show up with some pizza. In all honesty, Bellamy didn’t think they would still be having nights like these now that they’re older. But he can see that this is probably something that will never stop. 

Before long, everyone is scattered around the living room breaking into the alcohol and Bellamy can feel his phone buzz in his pocket. When he pulls it out, there’s a text from Clarke with a picture, and he smiles as he swipes to open it.

 _Wells dropped off ramen_ _  
__Attachment: 1 image_

The picture is of her wrapped in a big blanket with her hair pulled back slightly holding up a bowl of soup, and he can see her red nose and pink cheeks. She looks unbelievably cute and Bellamy smiles as he types out a response to her.

_You’re adorable :) is the soup good?_

“Uh, oh,” Miller says off to the side. “He’s smiling at his phone.”

“When are we going to get to meet her?” Jasper leans forward, smiling. “Is she cool?”

“Charly loves her.” Bellamy’s smile widens. 

“Octavia does, too.” Lincoln chimes in. “She’s great.”

“So, when are we getting to meet her?” Jasper asks again, and everyone turns to look at Bellamy.

“I’ll talk to her about it. Her friends want to get dinner so maybe we can just have a barbecue or something.”

“You know, for a girl you’ve been talking to for the past month you haven’t told us much about her.” Murphy raises an eyebrow. “Spill it.”

“There’s not much to spill.” Bellamy shrugs. “Y’all know how we met, and that she’s stayed the night here three times, and we’ve gone on a couple of dates.”

“What’s Bree said about her?” Miller asks, and Bellamy has to consciously keep himself from groaning.

“She doesn’t like her, but I think that’s because Charlotte talks about her.”

“Well, she can’t really be upset when someone is actually giving her child more attention than she is.” Murphy picks up his beer and takes a sip, oblivious to the look Bellamy is giving him. 

“He’s got a point,” Miller chimes in, and there’s a murmur of agreements that go around the room. 

“Yeah, I know.” Bellamy runs his hand over his face. “Charlotte…” he trails off. 

He doesn’t know if he should bring up the fact that Charlotte didn’t want to go to her mom’s this weekend. But everyone in this room knows everything that’s happened between him and Bree, and they’re nearly as protective over his daughter as he is.

Bellamy sighs. “Charlotte didn’t want to go to Bree’s this weekend. She got sad when I brought it up and when I asked her about it she said that she thought Bree would change her mind.” 

“Did she say anything else?” Monty asks, and Bellamy nods his head a little. 

“I asked if she wanted to spend time with her and she said yeah, but she didn’t look too excited about it. I didn’t tell Bree but I gave her some money to take Charly to the aquarium.” 

“Do you think she’s actually going to do that?” Jasper raises his eyebrows and Bellamy sighs inwardly.

“I hope so.”

In what seems to be an effort to get Bellamy’s mind off everything that’s going on with his daughter and her mother, everyone gets a heavier hand when it comes to pouring drinks. He’s avoided really getting _drunk_ for years, but tonight he gets a little close. At some point Murphy brings out the poker set that Bellamy keeps in his hall closet while Lincoln and Jasper are playing a video game, but despite his friends’ efforts, Bellamy’s mind begins to drift to Charlotte and if she’s having fun. But he knows better than to text Bree and ask.

But, as he’s pouring himself a glass of water, his phone begins to vibrate and when he looks, Octavia is calling him. He swipes answer on the call.

“Hello?”

“Linc says you’re pouting.”

“He does, does he?” Bellamy turns around to look at where Lincoln is sitting on the couch and without looking behind him, Lincoln raises up his beer. “I’m not pouting.”

“Sure. Want to tell me what happened with Charly today?”

Bellamy sighs and leans against the counter. If he would have listened to Octavia earlier, Charlotte would be with him tonight and Bree wouldn’t be able to take her for the weekend. Of course, he doesn’t want to be mean and say that Charlotte can’t spend time with her mom, but if she doesn’t want to…

“She wasn’t happy about spending the weekend at Bree’s. That she feels like her mom usually changes her mind. I gave Bree sixty dollars to take Charly to the aquarium so hopefully that works.”

“Bellamy…” He can hear Octavia sigh on the other end.

“I know, O, but what am I supposed to do? If Charlotte was older then a court would listen if she said that she didn’t want to see her mom anymore but she’s not even five yet.”

“And I don’t want Charlotte to have to experience you and Bree fighting each other for her, but if you don’t talk to her and tell her that she’s fucking up then I don’t think you’ll have another choice.”

“Why are we talking about this right now?” Bellamy’s head is beginning to throb and he closes his eyes as he takes a sip of his water. “I can’t text Bree and ask how things are going because then she’s going to bitch about how I’m trying to tell her how to parent, and knowing her Clarke is going to get brought up—”

“Did she say anything about Clarke earlier?” Octavia’s voice goes hard, and Bellamy can imagine her glaring into the phone. 

The day Bree came over to get Charlotte after Clarke’s first night at his house, she said some things that made Bellamy’s blood boil but Octavia beat him to saying something about it. Octavia took to Clarke quickly, just like Charlotte, and like Bellamy, she was going to sit back and let Bree talk about her without even meeting her.

“She asked where my new play thing was.”

“She said _what_?” Monty and Octavia say the same thing at the same time, and when Bellamy looks into the living room, all of his friends are looking at him.

“Your new _play thing?”_ Octavia echoes, and Bellamy sighs.

“Yeah. She asked if she was hiding somewhere.”

“How you put up with her, I have no idea.” Octavia groans. “Have you talked to Clarke about everything?”

“Well, Clarke asked if Bree had said anything about her but I told her that Bree didn’t like the fact that I was dating.”

“She has to know what she’s getting herself into, Bell. You know that.”

“I know, O.” Bellamy takes a deep breath. 

“Alright, he has to go.” Murphy appears beside Bellamy and takes his phone out of his hand. “This conversation is killing my buzz and I’m not even listening to it.”

“Fuck off, Murphy.” Bellamy and Octavia groan at the same time, but Murphy doesn’t budge.

“Bye, Octavia. We’re keeping your husband for the night. Love you.” And then Murphy ends the call.

Bellamy raises an eyebrow at him and Murphy mimics it. “I came here to have fun and you talking about your baby mama drama is the exact opposite of fun. Now get your ass into the poker game and have another drink.”

Bellamy shakes his head as he takes the glass of whiskey that Murphy hands to him, and then he follows his friend into the living room. He has a point, and Bellamy knows that, but it’s hard for him to just stop thinking about it. He’s always thinking about Charlotte.

Eventually, though, Bellamy does push aside the whole situation with Bree and lets himself get swept up into the game of poker. They all seem to lose track of time and before any of them can really realize what’s happening, Miller passes out, followed by Jasper, then Monty, and Lincoln, and then Bellamy drags himself towards his bedroom as Murphy sprawls out on the living room floor. 

He turns on the light in his bedroom and kicks out of his jeans, then grabs his phone and texts Clarke to see if she’s up. It’s later than he expected, just past midnight, and it’s a little hard for him to focus on his phone screen, but he must get some sort of message out because the picture of Clarke and Charlotte from the ferris wheel pops up on his screen and he smiles.

“Hey, baby.” He can hear a soft intake of breath before Clarke giggles. 

“Hey. Are you drunk?”

“No, I’m not drunk.” Bellamy tries to keep from laughing, but...he might be a little drunk so that’s hard to do.

“Uh-huh.” Clarke laughs again, and Bellamy knows he must be smiling like an idiot.

“You have a cute laugh.”

“I sound like Darth Vader. You’re just being nice.”

“But Darth Vader if he was cute.”

Clarke laughs even harder, and Bellamy feels a surge of affection as he listens to it. “You’re flirty when you’re drunk.”

“I don’t need to be drunk to flirt with my girlfriend.” 

“I like hearing that,” she whispers, and Bellamy’s heart begins to beat faster.

“What? That you’re my girlfriend?”

“Mhm.” He can hear the sound of a bed squeaking and covers rustling, and he rolls over onto his side.

“How’s my girlfriend feeling?”

“I still feel like I’ve been hit by a bus but the ramen made me feel a little better.” She sniffles. “If I’m lucky my fever will break before I wake up tomorrow.”

“Can I come over if it does?”

“Would you want to? I don’t want you to get sick, or Charly—”

“If your fever breaks you won’t be contagious. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” He’s pretty sure that Clarke is smiling, but he wishes he could see her.

“Would you want to FaceTime?”

“Oh god,” she groans, “I look terrible.”

“Based on the picture you sent me earlier I think you look hot.”

“Yeah,” she snorts, “because a runny nose and bad cough is _so_ sexy.”

“But you are sexy. I think the red nose suits you.” He grins as he says it, and Clarke laughs on the other end but it quickly turns into a cough. Then, her face appears on his screen.

“I like drunk Bellamy.” She smiles at him, and even though it’s obvious that she’s sick, Clarke is still the most beautiful girl he’s ever met.

“Drunk Bellamy likes you.” He says back at her. “So does sober Bellamy.” 

“I like sober Bellamy, too.” Clarke’s smile widens, but it disappears as she coughs. “How was guys night?”

“It was good. Miller passed out first and then everyone kind of dropped after that.” The thought that he should tell Clarke what’s happening with Charlotte and Bree goes through his mind, as does Octavia’s voice, but he pushes it away. _If she’s feeling better tomorrow then I’ll tell her. And I won’t be drunk._

“I miss you,” he says softly, and he watches as Clarke’s cheeks turn a deep pink in the dim light. 

“I miss you, too.” 

The two of them lay there one the phone in silence for a second, and Bellamy _really_ wishes he wasn’t lying in his bed right now. Clarke huddles under the blankets a little more as she coughs, and Bellamy thinks about how he’ll be able to actually hold her tomorrow. His feelings are already bad enough when he’s sober, but now he’s just a mess. He’s got it _bad._

“Is it bad that I’m excited to see you in a swimsuit?” Bellamy asks, and Clarke laughs again. 

“You’ve already seen me naked.” 

“Yeah, but you got to see me in a swimsuit so I feel like it’s only fair that I get to see you in one, too.” He grins. “I think I’ll enjoy the view.”

“Are you going to try and ogle me at the beach, Mr. Blake?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s not very respectful.”

“Like how you ogled me?” Bellamy raises his eyebrow, too, and he watches as Clarke bites her bottom lip. 

“Okay, you win. I had fun watching you run around shirtless.”

“I promise to keep my hands to myself.” 

“Somehow I doubt that.” Clarke giggles a little before having to blow her nose, and when she settles back down Bellamy can’t help but smile at her.

“My friends are wondering when they’ll get to meet you, so maybe we could make a thing of it. I could invite them and you could invite Raven and Wells. If you want.”

“Yeah, I think that’d be nice. I’ll get to meet Charlotte’s uncles she’s told me so much about.” 

“Yeah, you will.” 

Both of them settle into their pillows and Bellamy can feel himself wanting to fall asleep. He knows Clarke has been sleeping off and on since she first got sick, but even this is late for her. She yawns over the phone and Bellamy smiles as he watches her. _She really has no idea how cute she is._ When she looks back at the camera she blinks a couple of times before her eyes close.

“I’m tired. And I don’t feel good.”

“Want me to let you go?”

“No.” Clarke’s eyes blink open and she smiles softly at him. “Would you want to stay on here with me? At least until I fall asleep?”

Bellamy’s heart flips, and he can see his grin staring back at him in the little box in the top right corner. “Yeah,” he says softly, “I can do that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're adorable and I loved writing Bellamy as a single dad :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written the sex scene first... :)

Waking up, Clarke feels better than she did when she went to sleep. Her covers are sticking to her in every way possible, and she can feel her hair being weighed down by the sweat. Her body still aches and she still has a little bit of a headache, but when she touches her forehead she doesn’t feel as hot as she did. 

Taking care to not move too fast, Clarke peels over her blankets and then reaches over to grab the thermometer she’s been keeping on her nightstand. She closes her eyes as she waits for it to beep, but she knows that her body must still be recovering because laying like this makes it feel like her room is spinning. When the thermometer goes off, Clarke opens one of her eyes as she looks at it, and she smiles. Her fever is gone, now all she has to do is get back into the swing of things.

She rolls out of bed, turning on her lamp beside her bed then slowly padding her way into her bathroom. She hasn’t been able to turn the light on without a searing pain splitting her head open in days, so she leaves the door to the bathroom open to where the lamp light can come in as she begins to brush her teeth. One thing she hates about being sick is how gross her mouth feels because of it, and if Bellamy is going to come over then she needs to fix it. 

After she’s done everything she needs to do in the bathroom, she makes her way back into her room and stares at her bed. She needs to change the sheets and wash them, and she needs to wash her clothes, and do the dishes, but she still feels so _tired_. She picks up her phone and looks at the time. It’s almost eleven, which is definitely earlier than she’s been waking up, but she can feel her body wanting to go back to sleep. She pulls up her messages with Bellamy and smiles as she begins to type.

 _My fever is gone :)_ _  
_ _Though my body still feels like it’s been hit by a truck_

Forcing herself towards the kitchen, Clarke groans at how wrecked her apartment looks. There are empty water bottles everywhere, her dishes are stacked, which is weird considering she really didn’t feel like she ate that much, there are blankets everywhere, and the amount of empty tissue boxes that are lying around is nearly obscene. Sighing, Clarke grabs a bottle of water out of her dwindling pack and then shuffles towards her couch. It’s cooler than her bed was, and there’s something about the cushions that just makes her want to melt into them.

She turns on the TV and curls up under one of her blankets and takes a few sips of her water. She knows that she’ll be hungry soon, but right now she’s just content to lay here and drink her water and possibly go back to sleep. It’s still the weekend and she just got over the flu, so she can allow herself to be lazy for a little longer.

Clarke starts awake to the sound of someone knocking on her door and she somehow feels better than she did before she went back to sleep. The knocking continues, and Clarke keeps the blanket wrapped around her as she walks towards it. She knows it’s probably Bellamy, but she still looks out of the peephole whenever she reaches the door. Sure enough, Bellamy is standing on the other side with another bouquet of flowers in his hands, but this time they’re pink, and a bag of groceries. Clarke smiles as she opens the door.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Bellamy grins when he sees her, and Clarke holds onto her blanket with one hand as she motions him inside. “I woke you up, didn’t I?”

“Maybe, but I didn’t realize I had fallen back asleep.” Clarke closes the door behind him and when Bellamy turns around, he wraps her into a hug immediately. Clarke hums as she melts into him. “You smell good.”

“Thank you,” Bellamy chuckles. “I brought you more flowers,” he hands her the bouquet, “and dinner,” he holds up the grocery bag.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiles up at him, not wanting to kiss him until she brushes her teeth again, but Bellamy leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “I hope you don’t get sick from being here. I haven’t been able to clean up.”

“I’ll be fine.” He wraps his arms around her waist. “I know I said this last night, but I really missed you.”

“I really missed you, too.” Clarke can feel her smile widen, and then she slips around him and grabs his hand to lead him towards the kitchen. “Be warned, it’s a mess.”

“I think I can handle it.” 

Bellamy puts away the food he brought and then leans against the island as she fills up a vase with some water, and when she turns around, the way he looks at her makes her heart melt. 

“How are you feeling?” She asks as she moves to place the flowers on her dining table. “Do you have a hangover?”

“Uh, I had a little one when I woke up.” 

She can hear the smile in his voice as he talks, and she can hear him walk up behind her. When his arms wrap around her waist, she turns her head to look up at him.

“And you still came by to see me?”

“Of course, I did.” He places another kiss to her cheek, and Clarke hums as she runs her fingers through his hair. 

She didn’t realize just how much she missed doing that. She can smell his laundry detergent and the little bit of cologne he seems to have put on, and suddenly she’s very aware of how gross she feels. When Bellamy leans down to give her a proper kiss, Clarke turns her head away and he catches her cheek.

“I don’t want to scare you away with my dragon breath,” she whispers, and Bellamy laughs as he kisses the corner of her mouth. “Would you hate me if I said that I wanted to shower first?” 

“No, I get it.” Clarke turns around in his arms, and he grins down at her. “I could shower with you.” 

The thought is tempting, but even she wouldn’t want to shower with herself after sweating a bunch over the past 3 days. Clarke leans up and kisses his jaw.

“If you stay the night we can shower together tomorrow,” she offers, and even though Bellamy pouts a little, he still kisses her forehead.

“Okay.” He kisses the tip of her nose. “Hurry back.” 

There’s a sparkle in his eye as he says it, and hearing him echo her words from a couple of weeks ago makes her body hum. She gives him one last kiss on the cheek before starting towards her bathroom, and then she practically runs there. But, you know, not _obviously_ running there. With Bellamy’s pout in her mind, she bites at her bottom lip as she thinks of a way to make it up to him.

Once her shower is going, Clarke can’t wait to get her pajamas off then she throws them in her bedroom on top of the pile of clothes she already needs to wash. After spending so long sick and feeling physically incapable of bathing herself, Clarke practically jumps into the shower and almost moans at how nice the water feels. She takes her time scrubbing her body, trying to get rid of the sweat that she feels like has been sticking on her body for so long, and then she gets to work shaving her legs. Blonde hair or not, she wants her legs smooth for what she has in mind. 

Since she hasn’t been able to do much, she spent a lot of time scrolling through social media and ended up coming across a few compilations of the “drop the towel” challenge. Of course, it was of couples who had been together for a bit, and some people were married, but for the most part everyone who threw their towel at their boyfriend or girlfriend ended up getting a good reaction from it. And since her sex drive has been down for the past week, Clarke wants to make up for it.

Once she’s done with everything she needed to do, Clarke really feels like she’s back to her old self again. When she turns off the water, she grabs her towel from the rack and begins to dry off her body, then grabs another towel and runs it through her hair before brushing her teeth again. One thing about having her hair short is that it doesn’t stay as wet for nearly as long as it used to, and she shakes her head a little to watch her hair bounce. She might be a little excited to see Bellamy’s reaction.

With some of her ex’s, she never felt comfortable being naked around them. It wasn’t their fault, well...except maybe Finn, but it was her thoughts about herself that held her back. But, after seeing how Bellamy looks at her and touches her...those thoughts have been silent recently. Once she decides she’s ready, Clarke takes a deep breath then walks out into her bedroom to get to the door that leads into the hallway, but she stops.

Her sheets that had been on her bed are gone, having been replaced by her spare navy and white sheets, and the pile of clothes that were on the floor is nowhere to be seen. Even the stack of empty water bottles is gone from her nightstand and the pile of used tissues. _He cleaned up my room?_ She hadn’t even heard him open the door. She takes in her room one last time before she starts towards her bedroom door and tiptoes down the hall. 

When she reaches the end of it she bites at her bottom lip and peeks around the corner. _He did the dishes, too?_ There’s definitely something cooking in the oven and her stomach begins to rumble as she thinks about it, but that’s quickly put away as she sees Bellamy looking into the fridge. _Well, here goes nothing_. Taking a deep breath, she walks forward as softly as she can and tiptoes into the kitchen. He doesn’t realize she’s there, so she unwraps the towel from around her and throws it at him. It lands on his upper back and some of his head, and Clarke bites the inside of her cheek.

Bellamy starts and reaches over his shoulder to grab at the wet object, straightening a little as he goes. “What’s this—holy shit.” Bellamy’s eyes lock on her, and Clarke can feel goosebumps rise all over her body. 

Since she’s never been this forward with someone before, she’s amazed at how empowered she feels and how terrified. She smirks at him then turns around, and the door to the fridge closes right before Bellamy’s hands come to rest on her hips, keeping her in place. _I didn’t even hear him move_. 

“Where are you going?” His breath is hot against her shoulder, and she shivers.

“Where do you want me to go?”

“No where.” He presses a kiss to the junction of her neck and shoulder and Clarke tilts her head to the side a little. “God, I am a lucky man.” His hands tighten on her hips as he kisses her neck again, and she giggles. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm...a lot better.”

“You sure?” His right hand moves to cover her forehead, and Clarke assumes he’s trying to make sure she doesn’t have a fever again. 

“Yes. What I want,” Clarke takes his hand off her head and kisses his palm before covering it over her breast, “is for you to touch me.”

Bellamy lets out a soft groan as his head rests against her shoulder, but then his other hand moves up to cup her other breast and he squeezes. “I like this view.”

“Mhm.” Clarke turns her head so she can kiss him, and Bellamy’s mouth is hot as it covers hers. She hasn’t been able to kiss him in what feels like forever, and now it’s like he’s devouring her. While they kiss, he pulls lightly on her nipples and Clarke moans into his mouth. _Jesus, it’s only been a week and a half_.

He breaks off to kiss his way down her neck, and one of his hands moves down her body, but before he can reach between her legs, Clarke turns around and presses herself against him. His hands find her ass and he squeezes as he captures her lips again. She’s _really_ missed this. She tangles her hands into his hair and they hold onto each other like their lives depend on it. For the first time in a week she doesn’t feel weak and her body isn’t hurting anymore, and this is exactly what she needs.

When they break apart, Bellamy pulls back a little so Clarke can lift his shirt up, but before she can throw it somewhere he takes it from her and spreads it out on her counter. _I’ve never had anyone do that before_. She stands there and waits as Bellamy positions it, and when he turns around, she looks up at him. Anticipation hums through her veins and she can feel another wave of pleasure was through her as he closes the space between them, kissing her again.

“Can you bend over the counter for me, baby?”

There it is again. That _word_. That one word he said while he was drunk and she hasn’t been able to get it out of her mind since. When she fell asleep last night, it made an appearance, and it was the first thing she thought about when she woke up. 

Clarke nods her head and Bellamy holds her waist as he kisses her again. She does as she’s told and leans onto the counter, standing on her tiptoes and propping herself up on her elbows. It’s still a little cold under her arms, but Bellamy’s shirt is warmer than she expected. Her legs are slightly apart already, but apparently not how Bellamy wants because his foot comes to rest on the inside of her ankle until she’s spread in front of him. She has no idea what he’s going to do next, and her mind is reeling with the possibilities. 

She doesn’t hear him take off his belt, or unzip his pants, but instead his hands come to rest high on her waist, and she can feel him press his bare chest against her back. He kisses one shoulder and makes his way across her upper back, stopping at the other. 

“You look hot like this,” he murmurs into her ear, and a soft moan escapes her lips. “You like being spread for me, don’t you?”

“Yes.” Her voice is high and breathy, and she almost wouldn’t recognize it if she hadn’t heard it herself. 

She can feel Bellamy smile against her skin as he goes back to kissing her, and the thought of not knowing what he’s going to do is torture. His hands glide over the places he kisses, squeezing as he goes, and when he reaches her ass he kisses it, too, which makes her giggle. Then, he grips her ass and spreads her even more, and she can feel his breath fanning across her center.

“Such a pretty pussy.” 

Before Clarke even has time to respond to _that_ , his mouth is on her and Clarke’s legs buckle immediately. Bellamy’s grip on her tightens and he lifts her up a little, almost like his hands are acting as her seat. He growls against her, and Clarke’s head hangs forward as she tries to calm herself down. 

His tongue delves into her, and the sounds that she makes don’t even sound human. He flicks his tongue over her clit a few times before running his tongue through her folds and to her entrance, and he circles it. _Why do I feel like this should be illegal?_ After being sick for so long and not even wanting to try and get herself off, she’s close to coming within a minute of him touching her. _But, it’s always like this with him. Isn’t it?_

Tongue moves again and he sucks at her, and Clarke can feel herself building. “Bellamy,” she moans, but even she can’t hear it over the sound of her erratic breathing.

He grips her ass tighter for a second and then gently massages it before changing his hold, and Clarke’s legs begin to shake again. She was already soaked before he went down on her, and she can feel him gliding across her skin as he makes his way back to her entrance. And just when she thinks he’s already surprised her enough, he circles her once, twice, and then he licks into her and a deep moan falls from her lips.

“ _Bellamy_ ,” she gasps, and he goes back to licking her clit as she tries to hold onto what shred of coherency she has left. His name falls off her lips like a broken record, becoming drowned out by the sounds she’s making and the ones he’s creating as he covers every inch of her with his mouth.

When he flicks her clit again, Clarke’s arms give out and she rests her entire upper body on the kitchen counter as she comes. She’s vaguely aware of Bellamy standing, and when she feels his jeans brush against the backs of her legs she reaches behind her to grab him. He’s straining against his pants, and she begins to wonder just how long he was planning on keeping them on. 

Bellamy’s laugh is deep as he leans forward and presses a kiss to her shoulder, then he backs away from her and she listens as his pants, and she’s assuming underwear, hit the floor. She props herself back up on her elbows, then he’s rubbing himself through her folds and Clarke’s body shakes from the sensation. 

When she feels him position himself at her entrance, Clarke takes it upon herself to push back against him, and Bellamy swears under his breath. She’s still reeling from her orgasm, and the feeling of him sliding inside of her almost feels like too much.

“Bellamy,” she whines. “Fuck me.” 

“Needy, aren’t you, beautiful?” He presses himself even further into her, and Clarke tries to nod but her head only falls forward. 

“Mhm. Please.” 

“Shh, I got you.” His hands grip her hips tighter as he slides out then slams back into her, and Clarke presses her hands against the counter so she doesn’t slide forward. He does it again, and a broken moan falls off her lips. If she thought that him going down on her was a lot, she wasn’t ready for this. Her muscles already can’t handle keeping her up any longer, but she doesn’t want to move.

“ _Bellamy_.” Clarke closes her eyes, and using her hands to help her, she begins to press back against him as much as she can.

“Fuck.”

She keeps calling his name as they move against each other, and then Bellamy leans forward, crowding her against the counter as his hands lace with hers. Being this close, he isn’t able to get as much force behind his thrusts, but there’s something about having him pressed against her that makes it so much better.

“Clarke.” His head falls to the center of her upper back, and she shivers. 

“Are you going to come for me?” Her voice is wrecked, and even though she doesn’t think she achieved the sexiness she was going for, Bellamy still lets out a low groan as he snaps his hips one more time before she can feel him come in her. 

He lifts off her a little as he slams his hips into her again, and Clarke can feel another orgasm building as Bellamy reaches around and presses a finger to her clit. Then she’s lost for a second time.

Clarke is pretty sure she blacks out for a second because one minute she’s pressed against the counter and the next she has Bellamy’s shirt on and he's holding her to his chest. She can hear how fast his heart is beating, and she can feel the little bit of sweat that’s clinging to his skin, but she doesn’t care. She pulls back a little once she’s gotten her breathing under control and she tilts her head up, asking for a kiss. He smiles down at her, and the sight sends her heart soaring as she gives her a soft little kiss that makes her melt.

“How are you feeling?”

“Amazing,” she murmurs, resting her head back on his chest. “I’m tired again.”

Bellamy’s deep chuckle vibrates under her ear, and it makes her smile. “Do you want to lay down?”

“Will you lay down with me?” She asks, looking up at him and he tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Of course.”

Clarke nods her head and turns around to walk towards her room, but her legs feel like jello and she doesn’t want to walk. 

“Come here.” Bellamy’s arms wrap around her and her feet leave the floor as Bellamy holds her against him and walks towards her room. 

“Thank you.” Clarke nuzzles into his shoulder, and Bellamy kisses her forehead. 

When Bellamy opens the door to her room, he sets her on the floor and she turns around to kiss him. “Thank you for making my bed.” She gives him another kiss. “And doing my laundry.”

“I thought you walking out was my thanks,” he says, grinning down at her, and Clarke smiles.

“No. I just wanted to make up for lost time.” 

Bellamy leans down to kiss her and Clarke presses as close as she can. She’s aware of the fact that she’s still naked from the waist down and she can feel his come beginning to run down the inside of her thighs, but she doesn’t care about it. His arms hold her against him, and she’s content to stay there. She wants to stay there. 

“I need to use the bathroom.” She whispers when they pull apart, and Bellamy chuckles.

“I’ll be waiting.”

Whenever she reemerges from the bathroom, Bellamy is laying on his back with one of his arms behind his head, and he’s scrolling through something on his phone. After pulling on a pair of underwear, she crawls in next to him, and she realizes that he’s scrolling through princess party ideas on Pinterest and her heart flips.

“Getting ideas for Charlotte’s party?” 

Bellamy looks over at her and opens his arm, allowing her to snuggle into his side. “Yeah, but I have no idea where to start.” He scrolls through a few more pins before stopping on one that looks like someone built a castle in their backyard. “How am I supposed to do that?”

Clarke giggles as she takes his phone and enlarges the picture. “It looks like they just used cardboard boxes and paper and paint. It wouldn’t be hard.”

She scrolls through a few more pins, noticing how some people used fairy lights, others made their own lanterns, and then she gets an idea.

“If she wants a princess party you could try picking a specific princess. Does she have a favorite one?”

“She loves Merida,” Bellamy smiles. “I’m supposed to take her to learn archery when she turns eight.”

“I wanted to learn archery when _The Hunger Games_ came out.” Clarke grins, and it makes Bellamy laugh. 

“Octavia did, too.”

“Do you think Charlotte would want a _Brave_ -themed party? I know that wouldn’t exactly look like a unicorn threw up, but…” she shrugs.

“No, I think that’s a good idea.” Bellamy leans over and kisses her forehead. “Do you think you’d be able to help me plan it? Octavia usually helps me, but I don’t think either of us have half the artistic ability that you do.”

Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up as she nods. “Yeah,” she smiles, “I can do that.”

Bellamy grins as he gives her a kiss, and Clarke flattens her hand against his chest, feeling how warm he is.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The two of them lay in bed for a little while longer looking through decoration ideas, but then the timer on the oven goes off and they make their way back into the kitchen. He pulls a pan with two potatoes out of the oven and places them on the counter, then turns and grabs a few things out of the fridge. Even though there’s nothing else that’s been cooked yet, Clarke’s stomach rumbles at the thought of eating. Since she’s slept the day away, she hasn’t had anything other than the bottle of water before she fell back asleep, and the fact that she’s barely eaten anything in the past week catches up to her. She’s _starving_ , and she really can’t wait to see what else Bellamy has in mind.

He places sour cream, cheese, salt, pepper, and green onions onto the counter, and Clarke’s mouth waters. When she moves to stand beside him, he looks over at her.

“I wasn’t sure what all you would want, so I was thinking stuffed baked potatoes, steamed broccoli, and steak? I know I probably should have asked, but we can order take out if you want something else—”

Clarke cuts him off with a kiss, and Bellamy hums into her mouth as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“That sounds _amazing_ ,” she murmurs against his lips, and Bellamy gives her a peck.

“Good.”

The two of them both work on dinner, with Bellamy making sure that Clarke doesn’t end up burning the meat, and when it’s all said and done, they gather around her dining table. But just before Clarke can dig into her food, she gets an idea and jumps up, starting towards her hall closet. She grabs two candles that she keeps in there for emergencies, and when she walks back into the room, she notices Bellamy grabbing a bottle of wine out of her wine rack. 

When he turns around to look at her they both smile as they make their way back to their seats. Bellamy pulls a lighter out of his pocket as he lights the two candles, and Clarke opens the wine then grabs two glasses out of her cabinet and pours them each a glass. Their simple dinner just turned very romantic, and Clarke can feel her cheeks heat up when she looks over at the kitchen counter and thinks about what happened about an hour earlier.

They talk as they eat, with Clarke asking how things are going since the school year is almost up, and in turn Bellamy asks her if she has anything special planned for when she goes back to work on Monday. He knows how much her being away from her kids has upset her, but when she goes into a detailed explanation about how she’s going to get the kids to do a safe version of balloon painting during the last week of class.

It’s nice just getting to sit down and talk with Bellamy in person, and she loves the way his hand finds her knee under the table and the way he always seems to be smiling at her when he thinks she’s not looking. It’s perfect. Especially after having been shut away from everyone and everything for days. 

It’s when they’re done eating and Clarke is walking towards the couch with some freshly cut pineapple that Wells also brought her along with the ramen that she realizes there’s something wrong. Bellamy is already sitting on the couch, but there’s a concerned look on his face as he stares at his phone, and when he locks it, she can see the corners of his mouth turning down.

“Is everything okay?” She asks, taking a seat next to him and handing him a fork.

“Yeah, it’s okay,” he looks at her, “I’m just being an over-stressing parent.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together as she looks at him, and Bellamy bites at his bottom lip. “You don’t have to, but I’m here if you do.”

“No, I do, it’s just…” he trails off, running a hand through his hair. “It’s about Bree, and I don’t want to be the type of person who keeps talking about their ex.”

“Well, in your situation it’s understandable. You still have to be around her because of Charly.”

“Yeah, that’s true.”

The two each pick a piece of pineapple as they flip through Clarke’s movie channels trying to find something to watch, and Clarke tells herself that if Bellamy wants to tell her what’s going on then he will. She can’t be nosey about it. After a moment, when Clarke moves to her recorded movies, he speaks.

“Charlotte didn’t want to go to Bree’s this weekend, and even though she was excited to actually _see_ her mom, I keep wondering if I should tell Bree what she said.”

“What did she say?”

Bellamy takes a deep breath then looks at her, and Clarke’s heart aches. “She said that she thought Bree would change her mind about coming to get her and when I asked her why she thought that she said ‘because she usually does’.”

Clarke reaches out and runs her hand over his arm, and Bellamy leans into it. “I wondered if I should tell Bree, because she does have a really bad habit of going back on her word when she says she’ll come get Charlotte, or that they’ll go do something. Then, when she does come get her she only brings her to the park when they aren’t at her house. I gave her some money so they could go to the aquarium, but I don’t know if Bree is going to do that.”

Clarke scoots closer towards him and places the container of pineapple onto the coffee table. “Have you tried talking to her about going out to do things with Charlotte more?”

“Yeah, I’ve _tried_ , but Bree doesn’t like listening to anyone. Especially me. I’ve tried giving her money for other things she and Charly could do together and she’s always had an excuse for why it never happened.” Bellamy sighs and runs his hand through his hair. “I don’t want Charlotte to grow up to resent her mom, but I also don’t know what else I can do.”

“Hey,” Clarke takes Bellamy’s face in both of her hands and turns it so he’s looking at her, “Bree should not have to depend on you to make your child want to spend time with her. You already ask her if she wants to see her, you buy presents and say that they’re from her, you bring Charlotte to see her grandmother, you pay for them to go out and do things, and that should not be your responsibility.

“There’s a reason why it’s called co-parenting, but it’s clear that this is one-sided. And you should not have to carry the weight of being a single parent while also trying to support your child’s other parent. It’s not fair to you and if Charlotte grows up and finds out that her mother never bought her presents or never really wanted to spend time with her then it’s going to break her heart.”

Bellamy’s eyes soften as she says the last part, and Clarke moves to straddle his hips. “You shouldn’t be trying to do all of this Bellamy, but I get why you are.”

“It seems like either way, she’s going to get her heart broken,” he whispers, and Clarke can see his eyes beginning to shine. 

_She’s my world_. His words echo in her mind from the first day they met, and Clarke wipes away the tears that are threatening to fall. 

“You’ve already done so much, Bellamy. Even if this isn’t something you can protect her from, you’ll still be there to help her through it.”

Bellamy’s eyes bore into hers, and after a moment he nods. “Octavia told me I should talk to Bree about it, I just don’t want Charly to see the fight that will probably come from it.”

Clarke understands that. Having a child witness their parents arguing and fighting would lead them to have a lot of questions and usually results in the child being pulled both ways when they just want their parents to be together. 

“I could take her to the park, if you want. Or to get ice cream.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he murmurs, and Clarke leans in and gives him a soft kiss.

“I know. I want to.”

His hands tighten on her hips, and he leans in to give her another kiss. But when they pull apart, there’s something else in his expression that has Clarke’s eyebrows furrowing together.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you getting caught up in this.” Bellamy takes a deep breath and his eyes close for a moment before he looks back at her. “I know I told you that she wasn’t happy about me dating, but I didn’t want to tell you what she said. I still don’t want to tell you some of the things she’s done, but I know that I can’t keep anything from you. I want you in my life, but it’s messy, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heartbeat is loud in her ears, and she moves her hands from his face to hold onto his shoulders. When she first learned about Bree, she knew that there was probably more to the story, there always seems to be, but she didn’t care. She’s here for Bellamy and Charlotte and if having to be around Bree is a part of that then she’ll do it.

“I knew what I was doing when I asked to stay the night, Bellamy,” she murmurs. “She’s not going to scare me away. Okay?”

Bellamy smiles a little as he leans in and gives her another kiss, but this time it’s one that has them holding onto each other a little tighter and breathing a little harder. When they pull apart, Bellamy shifts on the couch and the two of them lay down with Clarke pressed into his chest and Bellamy’s hand running through her hair.

“So, she has this on-and-off boyfriend named Dax…”

For the rest of the evening, the two of them lay on the couch while Bellamy tells her about everything he’s experienced with Bree, and Clarke presses kisses to any spot she can reach when her heart aches. Apparently Bree’s boyfriend has been arrested for aggravated assault and robbery multiple times, but he’s never been convicted. And Bree had a period where she would drop Charlotte off at her mother’s whenever she wanted to go out, only to never pick her back up which meant Bellamy would have to go get her. Then, when her mother said that she wasn’t going to be a babysitter while she went out to party, they quit speaking and now Bellamy brings Charlotte over to visit Bree’s mom whenever he gets a chance. And then he tells her about some of the fights they’ve had. Hearing all of it makes Clarke wonder how Bellamy has put up with all of it over the years, but one look at him and she knows he would do anything for his daughter. Even if it meant his life is something like a living hell when it comes to her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke + friends get to plan Charlotte's birthday party :) but FIRST there's going to be a barbecue!
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe I haven't updated this story in two months, I'm so sorry!! I was having trouble with this chapter since I didn't want it to be too similar to "You're too good to be true" but this one is definitely smuttier :)

Two weeks later, school is out for the summer and Bellamy is at his mom’s along with Charlotte, Octavia, and Lincoln. It’s a pool day so Charlotte can spend time with her grandmother before they go to the beach tomorrow with the rest of their friends and Clarke and Raven and Wells. Then Bellamy won’t be getting hassled by his friends about when they’re going to get to meet his girlfriend. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you on your phone this much since you were a teenager.” Aurora comes out of the house with a tray of mojitos, raising an eyebrow at her son. “When am I going to get to meet her?”

“Everyone’s been asking me that,” he mumbles, and reaches out to take one of the glasses. “You’ll get to meet her at Charlotte’s party.”

“Are you sure she’s still coming?” Octavia looks at him. “Has Bree said anything?”

“I wish that girl would say something in front of me,” Aurora huffs, and then she’s walking towards the barbecue pit where Lincoln is standing. “Honestly, if she expects you to put up with her boyfriend then she needs to suck it up and deal with Clarke.”

The corners of Bellamy’s mouth tilt up as he takes a sip of his drink, and Octavia’s eyes shine as she looks at him over the rim of her glass. Their mother wanted to like Bree, in the beginning, but when it was clear that she only cared about trying to keep Bellamy tied to her while she did whatever she wanted, that quickly changed. 

“Have you told Clarke about what to expect?” Lincoln asks, and Bellamy leans back in his chair. 

“I told her everything, and she didn’t seem worried. If anything, I think she wants to meet her.”

“Why would anyone want to meet her?” Octavia groans, and Lincoln chuckles.

The back door of the house opens, and a head of blonde hair appears. “Gramma?” Charlotte yawns, and Aurora smiles as she hands Octavia her drink and leans down to pick up her granddaughter.

“Hey, sugar. Have a nice nap?”

“Mhm.” Charlotte leans forward and rests her head on her grandmother’s shoulder. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re hungry? Well, let’s go see what we have to snack on. The food isn’t ready yet.”

“Don’t give her too many sweets, she won’t eat her lunch!” Bellamy calls after them, but his mom only waves her hand over her shoulder as she disappears inside.

Bellamy sighs. “She never gave us that many snacks.”

“That’s because we weren’t her grandchildren.” Octavia smiles. “Have you brought her by to see Claire lately?”

“I keep asking, but she’s been sick or out of town. She should be back in time for Charlotte’s birthday.”

“I wonder how she’ll feel about Clarke.”

Bellamy takes a deep breath and runs his free hand through his hair, lifting his chair off the front legs before setting it back down gently.

“Let’s just focus on the barbecue tomorrow before we worry about that.”

~

Clarke pulls half of her hair back as Raven emerges from her bathroom, and the brunette comes to a stop behind her as she pulls her hair into a ponytail.

“You look nervous.” Raven smiles. “It’s just his friends.”

“Yeah, I know,” Clarke mumbles around her bobby pins. “Is juss dat—” Clarke rolls her eyes and Raven takes the bobby pins out of her mouth and swats her hands away. “It’s just that I’ve never met them before. Bellamy’s told me about them, but I’m meeting his friends this weekend and his mom next weekend,  _ and  _ possibly Bree’s mom.”

“Look, you have never been this nervous about meeting someone’s  _ friends _ and we both know that parents love you.”

“How loves her?” Wells shuffles into the room and falls onto her bed. “Has Bellamy confessed his love already?” His eyebrows raise and Clarke fights back her smile.

“It’s only been a month and a half so  _ no _ , he hasn’t.”

“Tell her that parents always love her,” Raven calls over her shoulder, and Clarke can see Wells smirk in the mirror.

“Parents  _ adore _ you. If that’s what you’re worried about then you’re good.”

“But what if his friends don’t like me?”

“That’s impossible.” Raven pokes her head over Clarke’s shoulder and smiles. “You’re ready.”

“Okay.” Clarke takes a deep breath then nods her head a little, and like magic, there’s a knock on her front door. “I guess that’s my ride.”

Bellamy seemed really excited when he asked Clarke if he could pick her up, and even more excited when she said yes, so she can only wonder what’s going on as she makes her way to the door. y to the door. Bellamy stands on the other side, a bright smile on his face and a helmet tucked under his arm.

“Hey, beautiful.” He leans forward and wraps an arm around her as he gives her a kiss, and Clarke hums as she cups the side of his face.

“Hey, yourself.” She smiles as she looks at him, but then her gaze slides to the helmet and she raises an eyebrow. “Bike helmet?”

“Possibly.” His grin widens as he steps back and looks towards the driveway, and Clarke notices a big, shiny black and silver motorcycle sitting near the road.

“Holy shit.” Clarke looks from the back to him and back. “This was why you were so excited to come pick me up, wasn’t it?”

Bellamy’s lopsided smile is enough of an answer, and Clarke laughs as Bellamy places the helmet on her head. “Do you want to go for a ride?”

“I’d love to.”

“Hey, man.” Wells and Raven appear from the hallway, with Wells giving Clarke a questioning look as he takes in the helmet. 

“So that was  _ your _ bike.” Raven moves between Bellamy and Clarke, sticking her head out the door. “Sinclair would have loved to keep it.”

“You know Sinclair?” Bellamy asks, and Raven smiles.

“He’s family. I practically grew up in his garage.”

“That would sound so weird out of context.” The corners of Wells’ mouth tilt up, and Raven shrugs.

“He had to kick me out on more than one occasion.” She turns to Bellamy, wrapping an arm around Clarke. “We’re going to go find her some pants and a jacket.”

Clarke takes off the helmet and hands it back to Bellamy with a kiss before Raven drags her back into her room. By the time she’s changed and has a bag packed for Raven to bring in her Jeep, Clarke is clicking on the helmet and swinging her leg over the seat behind Bellamy. The heat is sweltering, especially with the leather jacket that Raven said she  _ had _ to wear, and Clarke can already feel her hair beginning to stick to her face.

“Have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?”

“Once, a long time ago. I was ten and we went up the road and turned around.” 

Clarke can hear Bellamy's deep laugh as the motorcycle roars to life, and she wraps her arms around Bellamy’s waist. “Well, this is going to be a lot different than that. Hold on tight.”

Clarke does as she’s told and tightens her grip around Bellamy, and his hand comes up to run over hers before he grips the handles and pulls out onto the road. They don’t go as fast at first since they’re still in her neighborhood and there are a lot of stop signs, but before long they’re pulling out onto the highway and Clarke’s breath catches.  _ Oh, if only my mother could see me now... _

The sun is high in the sky as Clarke pulls herself closer to Bellamy, and the light dancing across the water seems even more beautiful than it does from inside a car. Everything flies past them, a mix of bright light and swirling colors, and Clarke can barely hear herself laugh over the sound of the motorcycle and the wind. All her life, her mother warned her away from motorcycles, after having seen too many injuries with them, and while Clarke does understand that, she can’t deny how amazing it feels to ride on one. 

When Bellamy turns off the highway, there are less people on the road as he makes his way towards the cliffs. He told her that they were going to be setting up near the rocks, so they drive for a few more minutes before a line of a few cars begin to take shape, and then Bellamy pulls up to Lincoln’s truck.

When the engine stops, Clarke takes off her helmet as Bellamy takes off his, her smile wide. “That was amazing.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Bellamy sets his helmet in his lap and his hand taps the side of her leg, so Clarke takes that as her cue to get off. Bellamy follows right after, grabbing her helmet from her. “I was worried you’d say no.”

“Never.” They smile at each other for a moment before Bellamy leans in and places a hand on her waist as he kisses her. “I’d love to go on more rides.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Bellamy grins down at her and gives her one more quick, chaste kiss before grabbing her hand. “Come on, I think there are some people wanting to meet you.”

As Clarke follows Bellamy around the cars and down a small hill, she can feel her nerves begin to pick up. Bellamy hasn’t told her much about his friends, other than what work they do and their names.  _ Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Miller. And Monty is dating a girl named Harper and Murphy is dating a girl named Emori. _ But, since she knows that Octavia and Lincoln are already here with Charlotte, she doesn’t feel as nervous. She and Octavia have texted a lot since the first time they met. They even got lunch together a couple of times.

Blankets that have been laid out on the sand, as well as a barbecue pit, some chairs, and even a foldable white table come into view, and Clarke can see the group of friends spread out between the beach and the water. She recognizes Lincoln in the water immediately, with Octavia sitting under an umbrella with Charlotte in her lap talking to a blonde and a brunette. Which, she knows the blonde is Harper and the brunette is Emori.

“Clarke!” Charlotte catches sight of them first, and she slides out of her aunt’s arms as she runs towards them.

“Hey, Charly!” Clarke bends down to pick her up, swinging Charlotte into her arms as the little girl laughs.

“I missed you.” Charly mumbles, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s neck.

“I missed you, too, munchkin.”

“Why are you wearing a jacket?”

“You know, I have no idea. Should I change into my swimsuit?”

“I think so.”

“Hell, yes, you should!” Octavia calls from her seat and Clarke laughs and Bellamy rests his hands on his hips.

“ _ Octavia _ .”

The girl’s eyes widen as she looks between Bellamy and her niece before she laughs. “Oops.”

Clarke follows Bellamy towards the umbrella where the girls are sitting, and she sets Charlotte down as she shrugs out of her jacket. “Hi, I’m Clarke.” She says, smiling at Harper and Emori, and the two girls smile back.

“I’m Harper.”

“Emori.”

“Charlotte has told us a lot about you.” Harper’s grin widens, and Clarke smiles at the little girl.

“You have, have you?”

“Uh-huh.” Charlotte nods her head, then walks over to Bellamy who’s pulling out a bottle of sunscreen.

“But, she’s not the only one who’s been gushing about you,” Emori says with a smirk, and Clarke can immediately feel her face redden. But she hopes they take it as just her being hot. 

When a different conversation starts up, Clarke chances a look at Bellamy. She can see that his cheeks are slightly pink, too, and when he looks at her he gives her a lopsided grin and a small shrug.  _ Really, how can a grown man be this fucking adorable? _

Before Clarke can even think about meeting everyone else, there’s the sound of some car doors slamming and then: “So, this is a  _ party _ party.” Raven’s voice calls, and Clarke can feel her nerves begin to dwindle a bit.

Raven and Wells sidle up beside Clarke and Raven hands over Clarke’s bag with her change of clothes, towel, and sunscreen. “Raven!” Charlotte calls, and then she wrestles out of Bellamy’s hold where he’s still trying to put sunscreen on her face and runs towards Raven.

“Hey, kid.”

“Everyone, these are my best friends Wells and Raven, you two, this is Bellamy’s sister Octavia, Harper, and Emori. Charly you’ve already met.”

“Hi, Wells!” Charlotte reaches over to give Wells a hug, too, and he laughs as he takes her from Raven.

“Hey, Charly.”

“The girlfriend is here!” A voice calls, and Clarke turns around to see someone, who she assumes is Jasper, jogging towards them with the rest of the guys following behind him.

“Hi, I’m Clarke.”

“Jasper.” The other guy wraps an arm around her shoulders and Clarke laughs at the fact that he’s getting her clothes soaked. “And this is Monty, Miller, and that’s Murphy.”

Everyone says their hellos and then Clarke introduces Wells and Raven, too. She’s not entirely sure how much they’ve told about her, by both Bellamy or Charlotte, but Clarke finds that all of the nerves she had melt away as she begins to take off her shirt, exposing her black swimsuit under it. 

Out of the corner of her eye she can see Bellamy watching her, and she smirks as she unbuttons her pants and turns around a little to where he can get a better view of her butt. She knows that none of her friends or his will be paying attention to what she’s doing, since what she’s doing isn’t abnormal, but Bellamy will be. 

She doesn’t look at him directly, but she watches as he leans back onto his hands, propping himself up on the chair, and she shimmies out of her jeans. When they’re off, she shakes the sand out from them and turns a little slowly, making sure Bellamy gets the full view as she folds her pants before putting them on the chair next to him.

“Want some sunscreen?” Bellamy holds up the bottle that he used on Charlotte and Clarke smiles as she reaches out for it, but he pulls it out of her grasp and raises an eyebrow at her, a playful smile forming on his lips. “Let me get your back.”

Clarke could swear she’s blushing, but when she glances around, no one is paying them any attention. “Okay.”

She sits down on the edge of the chair and Bellamy moves so his legs are on either side of her. She’s not sitting in his lap, not even close, but there’s just something about being like this with their friends around that has her mind reeling a little. It’s not that they’re doing anything  _ wrong _ , and Bellamy did say that he would keep his hands to himself, but now he’s rubbing sunscreen on her and she knows it’ll be hard for her to keep her hands to herself. 

“Is there anything specific planned for today?” She asks as Bellamy rubs the sunscreen onto her shoulders.

“Just eating and swimming. Back in high school we just went with whatever came to mind, and it’s stuck.”

“You used to come out here when you were a teenager?”

“Yeah, more times than I care to admit. A lot of parties were thrown here.”

“The cops were called a lot, too,” Jasper says with a smile. “Though none of them could ever seem to find us when they got here.”

“Why not?” Wells’ eyebrows furrow together as he looks around the group of friends, and Monty grins.

“We hid on the other side of the rocks.” He points to an opening in the cliff not too far away.

“The water looks deep and the opening looks small, but with nearly our entire class helping move stuff, it didn’t take long for us to disappear,” Miller says with a smirk.

“And they never figured it out? Really?” Clarke asks, and Bellamy chuckles softly behind her.

“We never questioned it. But my mom used to tell us that she would come here, too, so it’s like a known party place.”

“I’m surprised there aren’t any kinds out here now,” Raven says as she leans back and pushes her sunglasses up her nose. “School just ended.”

“My little sister said her class was going to the waterfalls, so I think they’re all camping there for a few days.” Emori sips on her drink. “But I’m sure this place will be overrun with teenagers soon so we should enjoy it while we can.”

Clarke realizes that Bellamy’s hands have traveled down to her waist and he’s slowly rubbing sunscreen into her sides. She has to bite back a laugh as he tickles her, and then his lips are on the base of her neck, kissing it.

“Want to get in the water?”

His deep voice causes goosebumps to rise on her skin, and Clarke leans back against him slightly. “As soon as I finish putting on sunscreen.”

“I can finish you.” She can hear the smile in his voice and she shivers before turning around. His face is close to hers, and his eyes spark as he looks at her.

“I’ll take care of it.” Bellamy gasps at her and Clarke smiles as she reaches around him and grabs the sunscreen.

Everyone is in the water soon after, and Clarke smiles as she picks Charlotte up and falls back into the water. Both of them come up laughing, and Clarke watches as Jasper jumps onto Murphy’s back and Murphy throws him over his shoulder and into the water.

It’s fun getting to see Bellamy interacting with his friends and she gets to see just how much Charlotte adores her aunts and uncles. After hearing so much about them, it’s great to finally meet everyone. She learns how they all became friends, notices how all of the guys treat Octavia like their little sister, and she’s kind of surprised at how easily she and her friends fall in with all of them. 

“So, Clarke,” Harper begins, swimming back in the water, “do you like teaching?”

“I love it.” Clarke smiles. “It’s nice getting to see kids so happy about what they’ve made.”

“Do you think I’ll be in your class, Clarke?” Charlotte asks from atop Miller’s shoulders.

“I don’t know, but we can still do a lot of arts and crafts before then.”

“Yeah!” Charly grins before holding her nose and leaning back off Miller’s shoulders, splashing down into the water. 

This time at the beach is a lot more different than their first time, but Clarkes loves it. But before long, they’re all out of the water and passing around the food that’s done cooking. Charlotte sits happily on a towel between her father’s legs, chewing away happily at the food on her plate, and Clarke sits down beside her. 

“Charly, are you excited about your birthday party?” Emori asks, and the little girl wiggles in her spot.

“Yeah. It’s going to be  _ Brave _ .” Charlotte smiles. “We’re going to have water balloons and streamers and daddy says we can have a bouncy castle, too.” 

“A bouncy castle?” Raven echoes. “That’s going to be so much fun.”

“Are you going to jump in it?” Charly asks.

“I’m not too old?”

Charlotte shrugs. “Daddy and Auntie O still play in the playplace at the mall.” 

Clarke giggles and looks up at Bellamy who gives her a lopsided grin. He’s told her that he believes Charlotte has kept him younger than he would feel otherwise, especially when she brings him onto the slides at the park. Clarke knocks her shoulder into Bellamy’s knee and everyone listens as Charlotte talks about her party. 

All they’ve really told Charlotte is that she’ll have the things that she’s asked for, but they haven’t told her that they’re going to try and make her an actual castle. Which is also why they haven’t been to Clarke’s house because her living room is currently overrun with boxes and glue and paint. 

As they talk, the realization that Clarke will be meeting Charlotte’s grandmother, and Roma who is a friend of Bree, as well as Bellamy, and possibly even Bree herself. Of course, Raven and Wells will be there and everyone else that she’s been around today, but meeting Bree... _ I’m also going to meet Bellamy’s mom.  _ She stills.  _ No pressure.  _

A knee knocks into hers and she looks over to see Raven raising an eyebrow at her, and Clarke smiles at her. She lets herself get swept up in the conversation again. 

When everyone is finished eating, Charlotte hands off her plate and turns around, wrapping her dad up in a hug. Bellamy smiles as he pulls his daughter into his lap, and Charly lays her head on his shoulder. 

“Sleepy, honey?”

“No, I want to go back into the water.” She yawns, and Bellamy’s eyes find Clarke’s as an amused smile spreads across his face.

“I think you should lay down for a moment.”

“No, I don’t want to.” Charly sits up and pouts angrily at her dad. “I want to go swimming.”

“Well we’re not supposed to go swimming right after eating,” Clarke says, leaning towards her. 

“Come here, Charly, you can lay down with me.” Octavia holds out her arms and Bellamy hands her over to his sister. Octavia leans back and holds her niece into her side, then reaches into her bag and pulls out a bright red pair of sunglasses and hands them to Charlotte as she pulls hers down over her eyes.

A few other people begin to layout, too, and the music that’s been playing gets turned down a little. Everyone seems content to join Charlotte in her nap time, and Clarke leans back against Bellamy’s chair. She closes her eyes, and she must doze off for a little bit, too, because she wakes up to Bellamy’s hand running softly over her arm.

When she looks up, Bellamy smiles at her. “Want to go for a swim?”

“Has it been an hour yet?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at him, but the smile she tries to hide makes it way onto her face nonetheless.

“Close enough.” 

He holds out his hand and Clarke takes it so he can help her to her feet. The sun disappears behind some clouds, and Clarke’s hand doesn’t leave Bellamy’s as they walk into the water. It’s not as warm as it was earlier, but it still feels wonderful and Clarke can feel herself wanting to take a nap like Charlotte.

When they’re deep enough, Bellamy pulls her towards him and she wraps her legs around his waist as he holds her close. “I love you in this swimsuit.”

Clarke plays with the wet curls at the nape of Bellamy’s neck, and his hands move up her thighs even more. She glances at the beach, seeing everyone laying out on their towels and chairs, oblivious to what’s happening in the water. 

“Bellamy,” Clarke purrs, a smile playing on her lips, “you said you would keep your hands to yourself.”

“If I’m not mistaken, you’re the one who touched me first.” His smile is bright as he finally wraps his arms around her. “Do you want me to stop?”

Clarke bites at her bottom lip, and shakes her head. “No.”

Bellamy tilts his head up and Clarke leans down to give him a kiss. It’s sweet like the other ones they’ve given each other today, but the feeling of Bellamy’s hands sliding down and gripping her ass changes that rather quickly. He pulls her closer and Clarke gasps into his mouth. They should  _ really _ not be doing this, especially with Charlotte asleep under the umbrella not too far away.

“What was it you said? You could finish yourself?” There’s a lecherous grin on his face as he speaks, and Clarke huffs.

“I could finish putting on the sunscreen.” 

“Uh-huh.” Bellamy leans forward and kisses her collarbone, then up her neck, sucking slightly at her pulse point. Clarke clutches to him, wanting to grind down in his lap before she looks back at the shore. 

“I don’t think we should do too much right here,” she whispers, and Bellamy nods.

“Me either.” He leans forward and gives her a softer kiss. “Do you want to go back to shore? I would say we could go through the opening in the cliff—”

“Let’s go,” Clarke wiggles in his lap and Bellamy chuckles before giving her another kiss.

“Okay, come on.”

Clarke smiles as Bellamy slips under the water until only his eyes are visible and she does the same as he grabs her hand and guides her towards the opening. She keeps looking towards their friends, but no one is paying attention to them. Of course, when they look up they might begin to wonder where the two of them went, but they can think about that later. 

Bellamy holds onto Clarke’s hand as they make their way through the opening, and then the water level begins to down until the two of them are standing on what appears to be a smaller beach with no one around. It’s not very big, but it’s enough for Clarke to turn around and wrap Bellamy up in a kiss. 

Her fingers knot in his wet hair and one of his arms wraps around her as he holds the back of her head. He licks into her mouth, and Clarke hums, wondering how they really went this long without kissing. Bellamy slots his leg between hers and Clarke grinds down onto it, moaning into his mouth. 

Bellamy guides her down onto the sand, immediately settling himself between her legs. “This has to be quick, baby. Lets see how wet you are.”

Bellamy pushes her swim bottoms aside and runs a finger through her folds before pressing it into her, and he swears softly. “So fucking wet.” 

“Mhm.” Clarke holds onto his shoulders as she lifts her hips, and Bellamy adds a second finger as he presses his palm down onto her clit. 

He pumps his fingers in and out a couple of times before pulling back and Clarke whines. She  _ really _ wishes they didn’t have to hurry. She pouts up at him and Bellamy only smiles as he gives her a quick kiss before pushing off his swim trunks, and Clarke kicks off her bottoms, too. 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” He kisses the side of her mouth as he props himself up over her, stroking himself a couple of times. She loves getting to look at his dick, and it’s even better when she watches him press into her. 

“Bellamy,” she moans, and he lowers himself a little to where his chest is pressing against hers.

“That’s it, baby.” He flexes his hips and Clarke presses her feet into his ass until he’s all the way inside of her. She clenches around him, never wanting him to leave. 

Bellamy kisses her as he pulls out, but before Clarke can whine again, he’s slamming back into her. “Fuck.” She tries tilting her hips to get a better angle, and Bellamy takes her leg and props it up on his shoulder. He pulls out and slams back into her again, and Clarke covers her mouth to keep from being too loud. 

He does it again and again, and Clarke grabs ahold to any part of him she can reach. “I’ve been thinking about this since you took off your clothes,” he growls into her ear. “You’re so gorgeous, baby, and you’re mine.” 

Clarke clenches around him at those last two words, her eyes fluttering closed. “ _ Yes. _ ”

“And you always feel so fucking good.” Bellamy sucks at her neck, and Clarke mewls. “So fucking perfect around my cock.” 

Out of everyone she’s been with, she loves the way Bellamy talks to her the most. He can never seem to stop praising her, and she’s pretty sure he could have her close to coming just from that. He continues to whisper things into her ear, and Clarke can feel herself building fast. He slams into her over and over again, filling her up the only way he can, and Clarke clutches onto him. 

“I’m so close, Bell.” Her voice is weak and breathy, and she’s pretty sure she could spend the rest of her life right here, with Bellamy on top of her. “ _ Bellamy _ .” 

“Come on, baby,” he moves, and his hand at the side of her neck moves to her clit, rubbing tight circles on her. “I need you to come around my cock. I need to feel you.”

Clarke tries to hold onto what shred of coherency she has left, threading her fingers into his hair and tugging on his curls. “I need you to come in me,” she begs.

Bellamy’s hips stutter. “ _ Fuck _ . Is that what my pretty girl needs?”

“Mhm.” She’s given up on trying to keep quiet now, and a low moan pulls itself from her throat. “Bellamy, please.”

“I got you, baby.” Bellamy thrusts harder and deeper, and that with the feeling of him rubbing her clit is what has Clarke falling over the edge.

She spasms around him, her legs shaking and her vision blurry, but  _ god _ she doesn’t want him to stop. Bellamy slams into her a few more times, enough for Clarke to begin to wonder if she might actually come again, but then she can feel him let go his come inside of her and she hums, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him to her. 

Bellamy collapses on top of her, and Clarke cradles him. She loves getting to spend this moment like this, wrapped up in each other before he pulls out. Because, right now, when he pulls out they’re going to have to go back to their friends, and she really just wants to take a nap right now. 

She cards her fingers through his hair, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Hi.”

Bellamy props his head up on her chest, smiling. “Hi.” He gives her a kiss then presses more to her neck and chest before pulling out of her. She immediately wishes that they could go again, but she knows that they’ve probably been gone long enough. “We should get back.” 

He stands, tucking himself back into his swim trunks as he goes, and then he reaches down and Clarke takes his hand so she can stand up. “But, Charly is supposed to be staying with Harper and Monty tonight, so…” he trails off, grinning at her.

“So, we can have a sleepover?” 

“If you want.”

“Definitely.” Clarke smiles as she wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck and pulls him in for another kiss. “It’ll also give us more time to work on the castle.”

“I can’t wait to see it.” Bellamy presses a few more kisses to her face until Clarke giggles, and then he grabs her hand and leads her to the water. 

When they’re back on the other side, Raven and Wells raise their eyebrows at her and Clarke doesn’t miss the way Octavia pulls her sunglasses down to look at her brother, but no one says anything. For the most part, the rest of their time at the beach is lazy, and when Charlotte wakes up from her nap they all go back into the water for a little bit before having a snack, and before long the sun is setting.

Bellamy gives Charlotte a hug, telling her to be good for her Auntie Harper and Uncle Monty before giving her a kiss and handing her off to his friends. Clarke’s heart swells as she watches the interaction, knowing that even though Bellamy may go through hell with his daughter’s mom, his friends really love him. And Charlotte. But the thought of Bree sends her mind wandering about the upcoming party, even though she’s done her best to  _ not _ think about it.

When he turns around he smiles at her, and Clarke holds out her hand before they begin making their way towards his motorcycle. She can feel that her face seems kind of tight, and her shoulders are hot to the touch, so she’s pretty sure she’s sunburnt a little, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. She’s had to deal with a lot of sunburns over the years.

“Ready for another ride?” Bellamy smiles at her as he hands over one of his helmets and Clarke can’t hide her giddiness as she puts it on.

“Definitely.” 

The motorcycle roars to life as Bellamy pulls out onto the highway again, and all of Clarke’s thoughts and worries drift away as she holds onto her boyfriend, riding in the sunset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Charlotte's party!!
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please don't hate me for taking so long <3  
> Xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story got the most votes on my Twitter poll for which update came first so here y'all go!
> 
> It's party time :)

Two days before the party, Clarke has lunch with Octavia. It’s not that this is a regular occurrence for them, but they’ve had fun the last couple of times they met up, and Clarke enjoys being told embarrassing stories about Bellamy. She still hasn’t asked him about the hair gel phase. 

“Hey, babe.” Octavia smiles as she sits down across from her, and Clarke slides over the coffee she ordered for her. 

“Hey, doll.” Clarke smiles, too, and they each take a sip of their drinks as the waiter comes up and hands Octavia a menu, but she waves it off and tells him her order. 

When he’s gone, the younger Blake leans on to her elbows and looks at Clarke, and Clarke tries to hide behind her cup. She’s the one who asked if Octavia would want to meet up so, naturally, the other girl asked if there was something she wanted to talk about. At the time, Clarke told her that she did but that it could wait until they were together. And now they are.

“You’re nervous about the party, aren't you?” Octavia asks, and Clarke takes a deep breath as she nods her head. “Our mom is really laid back, and with how Bellamy gushes about you there’s no question that she’ll love you.”

“No, I know. But I’m also supposed to meet Bree’s mom,” Clarke says quietly, “and Bree, and y’all’s mom, and...it’s a lot.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” Octavia nods her head. “I know Bellamy told you about her, and their whole situation, so I want to know how you feel about it.”

“I mean, it is what it is, you know? Bellamy loves Charly, he would do absolutely anything for her to be happy, but Bree seems to be a self-absorbed bitch who couldn’t care less about the shit she’s putting him through and she seems to only want to be around her daughter when it’s convenient for her.”

Octavia doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Clarke begins to panic a little, wondering if she may have overstepped, but the other girl grins. “You and my mom will get along just fine.” 

Clarke laughs a little, the nerves beginning to ebb away a little. “You think?” 

“One thing you’ll find is that our mom is as protective of me and Bell as much as he is of Charly. When Bellamy first started seeing Bree, if that’s even what you want to call it, our mom wanted to like her. Bree wasn’t terrible, but she was also eighteen and our mom has never been one to dislike someone without giving them a shot. I mean, look at me and Lincoln. He’s Bellamy’s age. Did my mom want me dating someone that much older? No. But she didn’t let her thoughts cloud her judgment about him, and now I’m pretty sure she’d adopt him in a heartbeat.” 

Octavia smiles, and it makes Clarke relax even more. “I remember the day Bell sat the two of us down with Bree and told us that they were going to have a baby. Of course, we were happy. I was sixteen so, naturally, having a niece who I could spoil was like the best thing in the world to me, and our mom was excited to have a grandkid, but that didn’t stop us from wondering how things were going to go with Bree.

“It wasn’t a relationship, you know? Like the two of them would hangout and she came over for dinner a couple of times, but they hadn’t even been talking for six months when everything happened.”

“Do you—” Clarke stops, biting the inside of her cheek, but Octavia just raises her eyebrows at her. “Did you think that Bree only had Charlotte because she wanted to keep Bellamy around?”

Octavia doesn’t even blink. “I will forever maintain my stance that she missed her birth control on purpose so, yes, I think she wanted to trap my brother and knew that he wouldn’t be a deadbeat.”

Clarke’s eyes widen but, honestly, she’s not surprised. “Has Bree said anything?”

“I honestly can’t talk to her without it ending in a yelling match. That day she came over to get Charly and Lincoln took you home, she threw a fit saying that she didn’t want my husband around his niece or Bellamy’s uh— _date_ —being around her, either.”

“No, I know what she’s called me. Why doesn’t she like Lincoln?”

“Fuck if I know,” Octavia huffs. “I think she doesn’t like his tattoos and that she’s intimidated by him. And I really think she doesn’t like the fact that Charlotte adores him. Since he’s not “family” she doesn’t want her daughter around a “strange man” but she lets her around Dax without any reservations even though Bellamy doesn’t like it. Basically, it’s what Bree says goes and—”

“There’s an argument whenever it’s not like that.”

“Exactly.” 

Clarke mulls everything over while their food is placed in front of them. _So, it looks like if Bree shows up tomorrow then it might not be pretty. But she wouldn’t start a scene at her daughter’s birthday party, would she?_ When the waiter disappears, Clarke takes a couple of bites of her burger before looking back at Octavia.

“I told Bellamy I would help him with this,” she says quietly. “Bree can’t keep taking advantage of him, and all it’s going to do is hurt Charlotte in the end.”

“I know.” Octavia takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Charly knows that how her mom acts isn’t right, but she doesn’t quite understand why. And with everything Bree has done I’ve told Bellamy that he’ll either need to take her to court or set rules for Bree that she’ll have to follow. I don’t want him to put my niece in the middle of a custody battle but if it’s what has to be done to keep her from getting even more hurt by her mother then he has to do it.”

“I agree.” Clarke also takes a deep breath and swirls her straw around in her drink. “I just hope Charly can have a nice party.”

“Oh, she definitely will.” Octavia smiles, and even though Clarke still isn’t completely without nerves about the upcoming celebration, she does feel a little better.

~

Before Clarke can even knock on the door, she can hear Charlotte screaming inside of the house. She can’t make out much of anything when she knocks, and she’s honestly surprised that Bellamy even heard her at the door because Charly is screaming like a banshee. 

When the door opens, Bellamy looks at Clarke with wide eyes and she notices that his hair is sticking up in every direction possible.

“Enter at your own risk, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he says with a sigh, but he still wraps an arm around her waist and kisses the side of her head when she walks through the door.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. She’s not a happy birthday girl.” Bellamy runs his hand through his hair as the sound of a pan hitting the floor sounds through the house. “Charlotte!” Bellamy skids into the kitchen to see Charlotte pulling the pots and pans out of the cabinets and Bellamy leans down and picks her up in his arms.

“No!” She tries pushing her way out, but Bellamy tightens his hold on her. “Put me down!” Clarke can see tears streaming down her red face as she kicks and flails, but Bellamy doesn’t let her go.

“Charlotte, come talk to me,” Clarke says calmly in her teacher's voice, and Bellamy looks at her over Charlotte’s head, seeming to say _I already tried that but go ahead_. She takes Charlotte out of Bellamy’s arms and even though the little girl still tries to struggle away from her, it’s not as bad as it had been.”

She toes open the door to her room and walks towards the bed, setting Charlotte down on it then sitting down across from her. Charly grabs one of her pillows and throws it off the bed, then another, but when she realizes that the only thing left is her stuffed animals, she grabs a pink dinosaur and hugs it to her chest. Clarke has seen this a few times since she’s been teaching, kids not able to actually articulate their feelings so they decide to go the destructive route. But, they still have a few hours until the party is supposed to start so Clarke can sit there for a while.

It takes probably ten minutes for her tears to dry up, and she’s playing with the ribbon that’s around the dragon’s neck when Clarke finally speaks. “Charly, can you tell me what’s wrong?” She doesn’t say anything though, only shrugs. “Okay, we can sit here until you want to tell me.”

Clarke can hear Bellamy walking around outside, and the sound of the pots and pans being replaced, but he doesn’t come near the door while the two of them sit. After a few more minutes though, there’s:

“I don’t want to have a party,” Charlotte says quietly.

Clarke’s eyebrows furrow together, and she scoots a little closer. “Why don’t you want to have a party?” Charlotte had been ecstatic about her party, so Clarke doesn’t understand how she could not want to have it at the drop of a hat.

“Because of my mom.”

 _Oh._

“Can you tell me why?”

Charly’s lips purse together for a moment and she looks down at her dinosaur. Clarke doesn’t want to push her to give her an explanation since she knows that that’s not the best thing to do with children, let alone children that aren’t hers, but with everything she knows about Bree and how it’s affecting Charly…

“I don’t want her to come because she and my daddy are going to fight.”

Clarke’s heart sinks. “Charlotte—”

“Mommy never likes what daddy does, and he’s worked hard on my party and I don’t want him sad.” Charlotte looks up at her then, new tears forming in her eyes, and Clarke opens her arms.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Charly wastes no time crawling into Clarke’s lap and Clarke wraps her up in a hug, resting her head against her’s. “I know it can’t be easy not having your parents together, but they both love you very much and they want you to be happy. You know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Daddy tells me he loves me all the time.”

“Well, today is your big day, right? So, they would both want you happy and want you to enjoy your day. And you said that your dad put a lot into getting your party together, so wouldn’t he want you to have fun?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Clarke whispers, and Charlotte nods her head. “Then do you think that getting upset would make him upset?” Charlotte doesn’t say anything, but she nods her head again. “Well, if both of your parents want you to have a good day then shouldn’t they have a good day, too?”

“Mhm,” Charly says softly. “But I made daddy upset.”

“Your daddy was upset because you were upset, but if you go out there and talk to him then he’ll feel better.”

“Okay.” Charly leans back against Clarke’s chest and smiles up at her. “Thank you, Clarke.”

“You’re welcome, Charly.” Clarke smiles and presses a kiss to the side of her head. “Do you want to go see your dad now?”

“Yeah!” Charly crawls out of Clarke’s arms and starts towards the door, but Clarke takes a second to put the pillows back on the bed before following her into the kitchen.

When she walks in, Bellamy is leaning against the counter with Charlotte in his arms while hers are wrapped around his neck as he whispers to her. There’s a soft smile on his face as he speaks and there’s a smile on Charly’s face, too, before she sits up and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you, honey,” Bellamy murmurs.

“I love you, too, daddy.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Mhm.” Charly looks towards the fridge. “Can I have cinnamon rolls?”

“Well, you are the birthday girl.” Bellamy presses another kiss to Charly’s head then sets her down. “But go wash your hands first, okay?”

“Okay!” And with that Charly zooms past Clarke and down the hall towards the bathroom.

Bellamy watches her go then walks towards Clarke, that soft smile from earlier growing wider. “I do not know what you said to her, but thank you.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Clarke smiles up at him, and Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist.

“Still.” When his lips touch hers, Clarke hums and wraps her arms around his neck. _Seriously, I’m too attached to kissing him_.

They stay like that for as long as they can until they hear Charlotte running back down the hall, then they break apart and Bellamy grabs the can of cinnamon rolls out of the fridge. Clarke knows that she’ll have to tell Bellamy the truth later but, for now, she can let the two of them enjoy making breakfast together. 

They spend the next hour eating cinnamon rolls and starting the decorating, but they don’t get very far until the rest of his friends and Octavia and Lincoln show up. The arrival of her aunts and uncles gets Charly’s attention and she takes on the role of organizing the decorating with Octavia after she greets everyone, and Clarke has to smile. _She is very much a Blake_. 

“My mom will be here soon,” Bellamy says as Clarke moves to join him at the kitchen island. “She’s excited to meet you.”

“I’m excited to meet her, but a little nervous.” Clarke bites at the inside of her cheek, and Bellamy reaches out to rub her arm.

“I know, but it’ll be fine. She’ll love you.”

“Octavia’s tried telling me that, too, but still…” she smiles up at him and Bellamy does the same before he leans down and gives her a kiss. She tries to let herself get swept away in it, but she doesn’t get very far before a thought from earlier comes back into her mind. “Um, when is Bree supposed to be getting here?”

“Probably in an hour. I can talk to her first—”

“No, it’s not that,” Clarke says quietly, turning to look where Charly is pointing at something while in Monty’s arms, and before questioning it, Clarke takes Bellamy’s hand and leads him down the hallway towards his room before closing the door behind them.

“If it wasn’t for that face I’d feel like a teenager trying to get laid before their parents come home.” There’s a slight tilt to his lips as he says that, but Clarke can see that it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“As much as I wish I didn’t have to bring this up right now, I know I should.” She takes a quick breath before looking up at him. “Earlier, when I asked Charly what was wrong she said that she didn’t want to have a party because of Bree.”

“What?” Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“She said that she doesn’t want you to be sad because she knows Bree is going to try and fight with you.” She says the words as softly as she can, but when they’re out Bellamy looks like he’s been punched. His hand flexes on his arm and his jaw ticks as he looks at her, but then he looks away and down at the floor, and Clarke’s heart drops for the second time that morning. 

She walks towards him, not knowing if he wants to be left alone or… “Bellamy?” She reaches out and places her hand on his bicep and it jumps under her fingers.

“I thought—I haven’t—” 

“ _Bellamy_.” Clarke squeezes on his arm, and Bellamy looks up at her. There aren’t any tears in his eyes, but the look in them tells her just how hurt he is. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I’ve _tried_ to keep her from knowing about me and Bree fighting, but her saying that Bree is going to fight with me? Where did that come from?”

“I was thinking that maybe while she’s at Bree’s her mom is telling her something? I didn’t ask her to go into details, but it really seems like—”

“Bree is trying to turn her against me?”

“I don’t think she’s trying to turn her _against_ you, but I don’t think she’s as considerate when it comes to keeping Charlotte in the dark about your relationship.”

“Of course, she wouldn’t be.” A wry smile appears on Bellamy’s lips. “She doesn’t care about anyone but herself half the time and _of course_ she wouldn’t try and save her daughter from knowing that her parents hate each other.”

“I’m sorry for dropping this on you right before the party—”

“No, I’m glad you did.” Bellamy lets out a long sigh then runs his hands through his hair as he sags against the door. “I really want to believe that Bree wouldn’t start a fighting match at Charly’s birthday, but it wouldn’t exactly be the first time something like that has happened.” Bellamy sighs again, and Clarke moves towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Hey,” she murmurs, pressing herself into him, “Charlotte is going to have a great birthday, okay? And when the day is over she’s going to be a tired, happy little five-year-old with the best dad in the world.”

“I can’t take all the credit for today.” Bellamy smiles a little at her. “You’ve helped in ways I couldn’t have imagined.”

“I’ll take that.” Clarke smiles, too, then she leans up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss to his lips. Bellamy smiles against her and when they pull apart he peppers kisses across her face and makes her laugh.

“You’re the best girlfriend ever,” he murmurs, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“And you’re the best boyfriend. And brother, and father, and son.” 

Bellamy chuckles before giving her another kiss. “Thank you.” He holds her to him tighter and Clarke is content to just stay there with his arms around her and his head leaning against hers, but the sound of something breaking in the living room is what pulls them apart and Bellamy sighs.

“Of course, they’d break something while I’m gone for five minutes.”

“I guess you really have more than one kid, huh?” She teases, but Bellamy’s eyes widen as he nods his head.

“Uh-huh.” He gives her a sweet, chaste kiss before grabbing the door handle. “Let’s go.”

When they make their way back into the living room, Jasper and Octavia are off to the side with their heads bent together talking in whispers, and Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest and clears his throat. The two of them turn around to look at him, each holding one half of a flower vase. 

“I leave y’all alone for _five minutes_ …” he begins, and Clarke bites back her laugh.

Ten minutes later, Aurora Blake shows up and all of the stress that Clarke had about meeting her goes out the window. _It looks like Bellamy and Octavia were right._ Their mom has a sweet smile like her kids, and Clarke is stunned by the resemblance. Of course, Bellamy and Octavia had to have the best genes out there, but looking at their mom she’s not surprised. _Seriously, why any of them were put on this planet is just a cruel joke. How can they_ all _look this good?_

Aurora seems to get everyone straightened out when she walks into the living room, and she even takes the broken vase from Bellamy with a look to Octavia and Jasper that Clarke would recognize anywhere as the _mom look_ before beginning to glue the piece back together herself. She asks Clarke about her job, and commends her on the castle that she and Bellamy worked on, which only leads to Bellamy backing out of any credit and giving it all to Clarke. And seeing Aurora interacting with everyone else tells Clarke that she’s unofficially adopted absolutely everyone in the house and Clarke loves it.

Not long after, a girl named Roma, who Clarke knows is one of Bree’s friends, shows up with her son Sebastian, and she seems nice, then a few kids from Charly’s class, and then Bree’s mother shows up before Bree is anywhere to be seen. Clarke doesn’t know what to do when she notices Claire, but Aurora walks over to her and gives her a hug before Charlotte runs towards her other grandmother and jumps into her arms.

“Hey, lovebug. Happy Birthday.” Claire grins, and gives Charly a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey, Claire.” Bellamy smiles at her, and Clarke follows Octavia to where they’re grouping up. 

“Hi, Bellamy. Octavia.” The older woman gives each of the siblings a hug before her eyes fall on Clarke. “And you must be Clarke,” she smiles, “Bellamy’s told me a lot about you.”

“Same here.” Clarke smiles, and she’s surprised when Claire hugs her, too. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You, too.” Clarke can see the resemblance between Claire and her daughter, but something in her says that they’re nothing alike. “Would you be a doll and help me put away this one’s present? It’s for later, after the party.”

“Of course.” Clarke can feel her nerves spike at the request, but Bellamy only winks at her when Claire puts down Charly and makes her way back into the house.

Clarke directs her towards Bellamy’s room, which she’s pretty sure she already knows where it is, and she hovers by the door as she puts the present on the bed.

“Now, Clarke,” Claire begins as she straightens, but when Clarke looks at her, her eyes soften. “Oh, don’t be afraid of me. I’m not going to bite.” The lady laughs and places her arm on Clarke’s shoulder, guiding her down the hall. “I know how nerve wracking this must be for you, and I thought it would be good if I talked to you sooner rather than later. Especially before my daughter gets here.”

Claire continues smiling as she walks to the fridge and pulls out a beer and then hands one to Clarke. “I don’t know how much Bellamy has told you, but I don’t have a very good relationship with Bree. Of course, she’s my daughter and I would always try to do what I can for her, but I do not condone the way she treats Bellamy or my granddaughter. I hope you understand that.”

“Yes, ma’am. I do.” Clarke nods her head.

“The last time I saw Charly she couldn’t stop talking about her new best friend,” Claire says, the corners of her eyes crinkling, “so, naturally, the fact that you’re able to make my girl so happy is enough to make me happy. But, more than that, I can tell you make Bellamy happy, too. And he deserves that. Especially with the hell my daughter puts him through.”

Claire sighs and looks down at the floor for a second. “I know you’re probably thinking, why haven’t I just tried setting her straight? But, if I’m being honest, I lost any connection with her when she turned 17.” When Clarke tries to say something, though, Claire raises her hand and Clarke lets her continue. “I harbor no ill will towards you or your relationship with Bellamy, in fact, I hope to see him this happy for the rest of his life.” Clarke can feel her cheeks flare, and the other woman smiles. “So, please, do not let my daughter get to you. She can be mean, hateful even, but I do not want to see that come between you and Bellamy.”

“You don’t need to worry, Claire,” Clarke smiles, “I’ve already told Bellamy that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.” Claire nods her head, a bright grin spreading across her face. “Now, let’s get back to the party, but I’m not going to let Aurora hog you all day.”

Clarke laughs as the two of them head out to the backyard, and Charly is happily running through the castle with her friends that they’ve been hiding from her for the past few weeks. Claire walks over to where Aurora is sitting in one of the lawn chairs that were put out and Clarke wanders over to where Bellamy is talking to Roma and a few of the other parents.

One thing Clarke isn’t surprised about is that everyone loves Bellamy. _How could they not?_ Some of the parents called him leading up to the party, remembering him from a few of the field trips that the kids went on and breakfast for parents day. Bellamy’s told her about how even though he and Roma aren’t the closest people, she’ll still bring her son over to play and ask if Charlotte wants to spend the night, but on a few occasions Bree leaves Charly at her house.

“Where’s my birthday girl?” An unfamiliar voice calls in the backyard, and Clarke turns towards it. Standing near the back gate is Bree with a very tall man Clarke can only assume is Dax, and in her hands is a big box wrapped in very colorful shiny paper.

“Mama!” Charlotte squeals and hurries out of her castle and towards her mom. Bree hands the box off to Dax and kneels down to give her daughter a hug, which makes Clarke smile. Despite the stuff that happens between Bree and Bellamy, Clarke knows that Charly loves her mom.

“Hey, baby. Happy birthday.” Bree gives Charly a kiss on the cheek and the girl beams.

“Thank you.” She then looks over and waves a little at Dax who just nods his head at her.

 _Well, that’s not very warm_. 

Bellamy walks towards them, reaching out for the box and Dax hands it over to him with a strained smile, and Bellamy does the same as he nods his head and motions towards the table with the food and the ice chests. Bree makes a show of saying hi to Aurora and her mom, which Clarke is pretty sure she can see Octavia roll her eyes at the back of the crowd, and then she makes her way towards the rest of the party goers. 

She smiles, introduces herself as Charlotte’s mom, shakes their hands and spends time making her daughter laugh. _This is great. She’s making sure Charlotte has a good day._ But, then, Bree looks at her. _Fuck_.

“You must be Clarke.” Her smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes, as she holds out her hand. “Bree.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Clarke shakes it, but only the corner of Bree’s mouth turns up.

“Clarke is an artist,” Charly declares proudly. “She built the castle.”

“Oh, you did?” Bree raises an eyebrow, her eyes sliding over to painted cardboard play thing. “It’s...nice.”

“Can I go play, mama?” Charlotte asks, and Bree smiles big.

“Of course. Have fun.” Bree gives her daughter another kiss on the cheek then sets her down, and Charlotte runs straight for the bouncy castle.

Bree only presses her lips together as she looks at Clarke, then turns and starts towards the food table and Emori sidles up beside Clarke.

“So, you’ve met the baby mama. You do realize that this is a show, right? I’ve been around for a year and never once have I seen her hug Aurora. But, I get that it’s Charly’s birthday, so it’s the best any of us could have hoped for, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarke takes a deep breath, “I guess, so.”

No one says anything about how nice Bree is being, even if Miller, Monty, and Jasper all look a little freaked out when she starts talking to them, but for the most part she talks to the other parents that are there, and Dax, with a few sentences to everyone else. 

Clarke has never seen Bellamy and Bree interact, other than a few times on the phone, but Clarke can see that even though Bellamy is trying to be nice to her, Bree doesn’t seem up to even saying more than a few words at him at any given moment. That being said, it might be for the best, until Bellamy joins Clarke by one of the ice chests and grabs a beer out of it.

“You’re drinking?” Bree asks, one of her eyebrows arched. 

“I’m having a beer, yes.”

“Hm.” Bree turns and reaches for one of the mini pizzas that’s been put out and Clarke can feel anger begin to rise in her chest.

“You’re drinking,” Clarke points out, and Bree looks at her.

“I’m not driving.”

“Neither is Bellamy. This is his backyard.”

“But he’s going to have to take care of Charlotte tonight after the party is over and he shouldn’t be drunk while doing it,” Bree huffs, and Clarke rests a hand on her hip.

“Charly is going home with Aurora tonight, who is not drinking. Plus, one beer drunk by a man of Bellamy’s size and weight would give him a BAC content one fourth that of the legal limit which would be gone within an hour. You, on the other hand, if you were to have two beers you would be _just_ below if not _at_ the legal limit.”

Bree narrows her eyes at Clarke, but Clarke doesn’t waver in her gaze. After a moment, Bree turns and stalks away, taking a seat beside Dax and pulling out her phone. Bellamy looks down at her, one of his eyebrows raised and Clarke looks at him innocently.

“What?” 

“You’re intimidating.” A smile pulls at the corners of his lips, and Clarke can feel herself do the same.

“Am I? I hadn’t noticed.” Bellamy chuckles as he presses a kiss to the side of her head, and Clarke grins up at him. 

Despite the amount of people around and the fact that the mom of his child as well as his mom are just a few yards from him at all times, Bellamy hasn’t stopped being affectionate. Whether it’s touches to her lower back, or squeezing her hand, or light kisses to her cheeks and head and a couple to her lips if he believes he can get away with it. And, yeah, Clarke loves it.

After the little conversation with Bree, Aurora brings Clarke over to where she’s sitting with some of the other mom’s and Clarke falls into nice conversation with them, talking about how she’s one the art teachers at the elementary school and most of the parents gush about how much their kids like art and hope that they have her as a teacher because “you seem like you would really help foster their creativity if you built that castle. It’s amazing.” 

_Okay. That’s sweet. Don’t tear up_.

She looks over to the food table and notices that they’re almost out of the two liter bottles of Coke and Sprite, so Clarke excuses herself and makes her way inside. Octavia said that she was going to stock up on soda because “Bell honestly still has no idea how much kids drink it” and she smiles as she reaches over the counter to get the extra bottles.

The door to the house opens but Clarke doesn’t pay any attention to it since she assumes it’s probably someone going to use the bathroom, but a motion out of the corner of her eye makes her look. Beside her, Bree leans onto the counter, glaring.

“You think you’re cute, don’t you?”

Clarke laughs. “Excuse me?”

“You think that you can come into my daughter's life and make her think that she’s found this “great friend” when you and I both know that the only reason _why_ you’re still hanging around is because Bellamy knows how to fuck you.” 

At that, Clarke wants to either scream or laugh. _How could she possibly think that?_ “That’s strong words coming from a girl who wants nothing to do with him. I wonder how Dax would feel about that?”

Bree smirks. “You didn’t deny it.”

“Actually, I hadn’t gotten to it.” Clarke sets the bottles down on the counter and crosses her arms over her chest, staring down the other blonde. “The _only_ reason why Bellamy and I even met in the first place is because Charly came up to talk to me.”

“ _Charlotte._ ”

“ _Charly,”_ Clarke says pointedly, “is the one who wanted me to go to the beach, and she was very excited when she came home, at your request, and found me here. So, no, I am not here for the reason you believe I am, I am here because Charly is an amazing little girl and Bellamy is an equally amazing man and I want to get to know them.”

“You really expect me to believe—”

“Believe what, Bree?” Octavia appears in the doorway, and Clarke hadn’t even heard her come in. Bree turns and scowls at Octavia, but the younger girl doesn’t even bat an eye. “What are you playing at, exactly?” Octavia walks forward. “You want all of the parents here to think you’re mom of the year so you can turn around and bad mouth my brother like he’s the asshole here?”

Bree goes to open her mouth, but Octavia raises an eyebrow and continues. “Don’t even try to deny it, I know what you told Charly’s teacher. You really can’t _stand_ to see him happy, can you? And since you know you can’t take it out on him at this party you decide to corner his girlfriend in his house while your daughter is right outside? You’re a _grown woman_ for fucks sake and you’re acting like a pissy middle schooler.”

“Who the fuck are you to talk to me like this?” Bree growls. “Your head is so far up your brother’s ass that you can’t see how much of an asshole he is.”

“If you think an asshole is someone who will pay for you to bring your daughter to the zoo, or the aquarium, and buys presents and puts your name on them so your daughter won’t feel like she’s being neglected, or make sure to reach out to her grandmother because he wants her to have a relationship with her granddaughter then I would hate to see what you think of yourself because, right now, you are no mother to your daughter and if you actually gave a shit about her then you would be outside celebrating her birthday with her instead of in here trying to attack me because you’re just that immature.” Clarke is nearly panting by the time she finishes, and Bree is looking at her with enough hatred to make Clarke think that she could turn her to stone. 

“You heard her. Go spend time with your daughter before you leave,” Octavia says lowly, and Bree just continues to glare at them as she stomps towards the door and out of it. 

Octavia lets out a low whistle when the door closes, and Clarke takes a deep breath, running her hand through her hair. 

“When I saw her come in here and didn’t see you outside I figured something was happening.” Octavia walks towards the counter and leans against it, her hand coming out and resting on Clarke’s shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Clarke nods, taking a deep breath. “I’m good. I thought this would happen.” 

“What did she say?” 

“Uh,” Clarke chuckles lightly, “she brought up, uh, Bellamy’s sexual prowess?” 

“Oh my fucking _god_ ,” Octavia groans. “Don’t tell me.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “Okay, when Charly is gone we’re doing shots. We deserve them.”

Clarke laughs then picks up the bottles. “Okay. Help me bring these outside?” 

“Yep, lets go.” 

When the two of them walk outside, Bree is blowing bubbles with one of the party favors that Harper and Emori put together, and Charly is laughing while jumping around trying to pop them with Sebastian. 

Despite what happened, the fact that Bree is actually doing that leads Clarke to believe that maybe she heard what she said. She catches sight of Bellamy looking at her, and he raises an eyebrow as he looks between her, Octavia, and Bree, but Clarke only shrugs. Of course, she’ll tell him about it later, but not right now.

Now, they have cake and presents. 

For the rest of the party, Bree seems to stay away from Clarke and Octavia for the most part, but that’s fine with Clarke. Especially since it means she’s spending more time with Charlotte. Which is all Clarke cares about for the most part. And since Bree _is_ spending more time with Charly, Clarke is pretty sure Bellamy is smiling wider, too. Even more so when he hears his daughter laugh. 

But, eventually, the party winds down and Charly is beginning to fall asleep in Harper’s arms and Bree tells her bye before she and Dax leave. At some point during the party it was decided that Claire would also spend the night at Aurora’s since she said that she hasn’t see her granddaughter as much as she would have liked to and, of course, Aurora wasn’t about to let that stand. 

So, after everyone else is gone, Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Miller, Monty, Emori, Harper, and Jasper are all hanging out in the backyard when the Blakes look at each other then make a line straight for the bouncy castle. 

Everyone laughs as they watch the two of them try to crawl through the small door, but it doesn’t take long for Jasper to follow them, and Clarke does the same.

 _The day may have started off on a bad note, but it’s definitely not ending on one_.

And later, when their friends are asleep, Bellamy crawls into his bed next to her and Clarke shows him just how much of an amazing person he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only three chapters left, but next chapter Bellamy gets to meet Jaha and Abby :) 
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels. A lot of feels.

Apparently it’s harder to get Clarke’s mom and her godfather to have a schedule where they’re both free, but after about three weeks of trying, Bellamy is finally going to get to meet them. He leans back against the counter as Clarke comes from down the hall with a basket of clothes, and she smiles at him. 

“Can you quiz me?” He asks, and one of her eyebrows raises. 

“Quiz you?”

“Yeah, on the information about your mom and Jaha before I meet them.” He says it quietly, since he knows it’s a weird request, but he still finds his cheeks heating up when she smiles softly at him.

“You are so adorable,” she giggles, and Bellamy finds himself blushing even more as she walks towards him. “Okay, what’s Jaha’s real name?”

“Thelonious.”

“Right. And what does my mother do for a living?”

“She’s a surgeon at Arkadian Memorial, and has been for the last twenty years.”

“Mhm. And Jaha?”

“Still a practicing attorney, he represents large corporations.”

“How do we know him?”

“He and your father became friends when they were children and then your dad met your mom in college.”

“Right.” Clarke nods her head, but he watches as she bites the inside of her cheek before she looks up at him, resting against the counter across from him. Which also just happens to be where he bent her over weeks ago. “What did my dad do?”

“He was a mechanical engineer, and he worked at the Sanctum Research Lab in the next town over.”

“And?” She raises an eyebrow again, the corner of her mouth turning up.

“And he loved to cook, he and Jaha would bet over football, he taught you how to dance, and he always said that you were his partner in crime.”

Clarke’s eyes are bright as she looks at him, and her smile widens. “Who told you that?”

“What? You think you’re the only one who goes on lunch dates?” Bellamy teases, and Clarke laughs, loud and unrestrained. 

“I can’t believe it! I asked Wells if he wanted to get lunch the other day and he said he couldn’t. I thought he and Raven wanted some alone time.”

“No, I bombarded him with questions about your parents.” Bellamy chuckles, and Clarke pushes off the counter and wraps her arms around his waist.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” The way she looks at him makes his heart flip. 

“So are you.” He leans down and kisses her, and Clarke hums against his lips. When they pull apart, Clarke smiles up at him before reaching up and running her hand through his hair.

“Want to shower with me before we leave?”

“Right now?” Bellamy asks, one of his eyebrows raising, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she nods. Without answering, Bellamy just bends down and lifts her up over his shoulder and Clarke lets out a surprised squeal.

“I guess that’s a yes,” she chuckles, and Bellamy presses a kiss to the side of her butt.

“Like you even had to ask.”

Clarke doesn’t stop laughing the entire walk to the bathroom, and when they’re in it Bellamy sets her down gently before backing her up into the counter. He knows that they don’t have a lot of time to take things slow, but they can at least have a little bit of fun. And they actually haven’t showered or bathed together yet. The water is turned on, and then they turn their attention back to each other.

They kiss each other between removing their clothes, with Bellamy ducking his head and trailing kisses down her neck before she threads her fingers into his hair and pulls his lips back to hers. Over the weeks they’ve been together, Bellamy’s come to realize a few things about Clarke that makes him love her even more. Which is another thing: he loves her. He is completely, wholly, and helplessly in love with the beautiful blue-eyed girl in front of him. He always told his mom and Octavia that he wasn’t going to actively seek out someone to be with, that he just wanted to spend his time with his daughter and becoming a better teacher, but that didn’t apply when he was dragged towards a beautiful girl by his four-year-old daughter who turned out to be the best matchmaker ever. 

“What?” Clarke presses herself into his chest, resting her chin on him. 

“What?” Bellamy echoes, and Clarke smiles. 

“Are you still nervous?”

“A little.”

“Well, let’s try and fix that.” Clarke pushes his boxers down as he rids her of her underwear and bra, and then she grabs his hand and pulls him into the shower. 

She smiles at him as she leans her head back and wets her hair, and then she’s switching spots with him as he wets his hair, too. She doesn’t back up very far, only enough to where their bodies aren’t touching, but the look in her eyes causes his body to heat up more than the water that’s raining down on him. He wants to ask her what she has in mind, but not knowing is part of the excitement. 

After a moment, she moves closer to him and leans up, pressing a kiss to his pulse point, then the base of his neck, and down his collar bone...her lips are not against him, and when she travels lower and lower he begins to understand what’s about to happen. 

She sinks to her knees and looks up at him through her lashes, then her hand wraps around him. He’s been with a few people throughout his life, but none of them have ever had the ability to make him turn into putty like Clarke Griffin.

“I know you’re nervous,” she murmurs, pumping him a few times, “but I want to help you relax.” 

Bellamy bites at his bottom lip and nods, running his hand over her wet hair. He would talk, but he’s pretty sure nothing will come out. Clarke sucks him into her mouth without warning, and Bellamy’s knees buckle before he can catch them. 

She peeks up at him and the glint in her eye makes Bellamy’s heart stutter. She’s relentless as she moves, pressing her tongue to the bottom of his dick while her hand moves with the motion of her mouth. Bellamy can already feel himself beginning to lose any control he has, and then Clarke reaches up with her free hand and intertwines her fingers with his. He knows that whenever he goes down on her he likes holding onto her, but she seems to like doing the same. 

“Fuck, Clarke,” he pants, and Clarke hums happily around his cock. _Jesus Christ, she’s trying to kill me, isn’t she?_

Clarke picks up her pace, squeezing him tighter with her hand and sucking harder with her mouth. He knows that they don’t have much time before they have to get ready to leave, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want this to last longer. 

Bellamy’s eyes flutter closed for a moment when Clarke presses him further into her mouth, but he can’t seem to stop looking at her. When he opens his eyes, she’s already looking up at him, and _god_ he’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to Heaven. She moves their interlaced hands to where the palm of his is resting against the side of her head and then she slips her fingers from his. Getting the message, Bellamy threads his fingers into her damp hair and reaches up to do the same with his other hand. She seems to like him holding her like this, but he doesn’t do much other than that.

“I’m getting close,” he pants, and Clarke hums for a second time before she picks up her pace, and with one last squeeze, Bellamy’s lost. He comes down her throat and she pulls back to where the tip of his cock is pressed to her tongue as she continues to pump him with her hand, and then she kisses it to get the last drop.

When she goes to stand, her legs buckle slightly and Bellamy puts his arms under hers to bring her to her feet and pulls her towards his chest. Clarke giggles as she leans up to kiss his neck, then his jaw, and Bellamy can’t stop himself when he turns and presses his lips to hers. He can taste himself on her lips, but he really can’t find it in him to care.

“Do you feel better?” She murmurs, and Bellamy smiles at her.

“A lot better.”

“Good.” She smiles, too, as she leans up and kisses the corner of his mouth, then she maneuvers around him and gets back under the water.

“Hey, what about you?” 

Clarke’s smile widens as she stands under the spray. “You can make it up to me tonight.”

“Does that mean we’re having another sleepover?”

“Mhm.” The way she looks at him makes him want to fall at her feet, but instead Bellamy laughs and pulls her in for another kiss.

~

After they’re dressed and Bellamy has run through all of the information that he asked Clarke, they’re making their way out to his truck and Bellamy lets out a long breath as he opens the driver door. Clarke slides into the passenger seat beside him, and Bellamy smiles at her. He’s not as nervous as he had been, but his palms are still a little clammy and his cheeks feel hot. Which isn’t great, but still. 

Once they’re out on the road, they don’t have very long until they’re going to be at the restaurant, but he reaches over and clasps Clarke’s hand in his. _It’s going to be fine_ , he tells himself repeatedly. He’s meeting Clarke’s mom and her godfather, which isn’t nearly as much as her meeting his mom, the mom of his daughter, _and_ his daughter’s other grandmother in the same day. If she could do that, then he could do this.

It’s like they’re pulling into the restaurant’s parking lot before Bellamy even has time to process that that’s where they’re going, and then he’s jogging around to open Clarke’s door. She always smiles at him when he does this, and the tension that Bellamy has in his body seems to ebb away as he holds out his hand for her to take. 

As they walk up the sidewalk, Clarke wraps her free hand around his bicep and presses a kiss to his shoulder, and Bellamy feels himself become lighter. _I got this._ When they’re inside, Clarke points out her mom and Jaha almost immediately, and Bellamy swallows before Clarke pulls him towards them. 

“Hey, everyone.” She says when they get closer, and her mom beams as she looks at them.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Clarke’s hand leaves Bellamy’s as she hugs her mom, and then Jaha is standing, holding his hand out.

“Thelonious Jaha. It’s nice to meet you,” the other man says, and Bellamy shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you, too, sir.” Jaha smiles at him, and then Abby comes into view.

“Hi, Bellamy.”

“Mrs. Griffin.” He nods his head, but Clarke’s mom pulls him in for a hug. 

“It’s Abby. I’m so glad I finally get to meet the guy Clarke won’t stop talking about.” She grins at him, and Bellamy is pretty sure he can feel his cheeks heat up as she turns to the other two people at the table. “You’ve already met Wells and Raven.” 

“A couple of times.” The two of them smile as Bellamy and Clarke take their seats, and then the waiter comes after a second and takes their drink order.

“So, Bellamy, what do you do for a living?” Jaha asks, and Clarke’s hand wraps around Bellamy’s under the table. Wells told him that his dad would probably be the one to ask the starting questions since Abby usually likes to get a read on people before she says anything.

“I teach Ancient Rome and Greece of the City-States at the university,” Bellamy says as the waiter returns with their drinks. “I love mythology, too, and you can’t teach about Rome or Greece without throwing a few stories in there.”

Jaha smiles. “I’m sure Livy appreciates your efforts.”

“I appreciate his.”

The waiter begins taking everyone’s order, which leads to Bellamy and Clarke scanning their menus since they hadn’t actually looked at them yet. But, once they’ve ordered and the menus are gone, Abby leans back in her chair and turns her brown eyes on Bellamy. _I still got this. She may have mom’s level of intimidation, but I got this_.

“I’m not one to beat around the bush—” Clarke stifles her laugh slightly and Bellamy watches as Abby looks at her daughter for a second, the corner of her mouth turning up, “so, I want to know where you expect this relationship to go. Now, I know, the two of you are grown adults, but I can’t help but be curious.”

 _There it is_. “I really care about Clarke,” Bellamy says, and he can feel the corners of his mouth turn up as he looks at her. “You are absolutely amazing, and I love being with you, as does Charly, and I know we haven’t talked about it but,” he turns back to Abby, “I really want this to last.”

“ _Aw_ ,” Wells says, and it pulls a laugh from everyone. 

“Good. I like hearing that.” Abby nods her head. “Especially since Clarke said the same thing to me yesterday.” There’s a glint in the older woman’s eyes as she says that, and Bellamy’s eyebrows raise as he turns back to his girlfriend.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Clarke’s cheeks turn pink, and Bellamy smiles down at her. She smiles back at him, albeit a little sheepishly, but then turns and reaches for the drink menu in the center of the table. “Anyone want a drink?”

Bellamy chuckles as he leans over and kisses the side of her head, but then Clarke pulls him in for a proper kiss. Though Raven does make a bit of a gagging noise. 

“Okay, hand over the menu if you’re not going to use it.” 

For the most part, the dinner goes well, and Abby seems curious about Charlotte, which Bellamy is more than happy to talk about his daughter and he pulls out his phone to show her and Jaha some of the pictures he’s taken of her with Clarke. 

“Charly is like a mini Clarke,” Wells says when some of their plates are being taken away. “It’s adorable.”

“Really?” Abby’s eyebrows rise. “Is the mother still around?”

“Mom,” Clarke sighs, but Abby only looks at her.

“What?”

“Yeah, she’s still around.” Bellamy sits up a little straighter and forces his knee to stop jerking under the table. “Her name is Bree. She takes Charly on the weekends.”

 _Sometimes_.

“I see. And what does she do?”

“Uh…” _How do I tell them I’m not sure?_ “She was working as a waitress at Michael’s the last time I asked her. We, uh, don’t talk very much outside of things that have to do with Charlotte.”

“Oh, okay.” Abby nods her head slowly. “Have you met her, Clarke?”

“Yeah, I met her and her mom at Charly’s birthday party. We didn’t talk very much, though, which is understandable.”

Bellamy knows that _something_ happened at the party, but Clarke hasn’t talked to him about it and even though he knows Octavia was there for it, she hasn’t said anything either. He’s still curious about what went down, even though he hasn’t brought it up to Clarke yet, but especially since Bree’s actually been taking Charly on the weekends. He’s still had to give her money, but Charly came back with a stuffed animal and a big smile on her face, and he would pay anything to keep seeing that.

Abby and Jaha both listen as Clarke talks about the birthday and how Charlotte seemed really happy, and tells them about the other parents. Bellamy looks over at Wells who raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. _He knows what happened, doesn’t he?_ But of course Wells would know, right? _He’s her best friend_. 

“Well, I would _love_ to meet Charly. Maybe one day all of you can come over to the house and we could go swimming,” Abby says. 

“Thank you, Abby, That sounds great.”

“Good.”

Everyone talks as their dessert is brought out, and Bellamy finds himself relaxing even more. Clarke laughs at someone Raven says while Wells and his dad argue over which ice cream flavor is better, and then Bellamy looks at Abby who winks at him. _Well, as far as blessings go, I guess this is the best you can get_. He turns to look at Clarke only to find her already looking up at him, and he smiles as he leans in and kisses her cheek.

~

By the time the two of them get back to Bellamy’s place, Clarke is wanting to kick off her shoes and put on a movie and curl up on the couch with her boyfriend. She loves her mom, and Jaha, but _boy_ can those two really take it out of someone. She knew that Bellamy was nervous about meeting them, but she was, too. It’s not that she expected them to hate Bellamy, because she knew for a fact that they wouldn’t, but it’s still nerve-wracking bringing your boyfriend to meet your mom and your godfather when both of them know you love them even though you haven’t actually told your boyfriend that. 

“I think that went pretty well,” Bellamy says as he kicks off his shoes, and Clarke turns to look at him. 

“See? I told you they’d love you.” She smiles as she walks up to him and wraps her arms around his waist. “And you were worried for nothing.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it was _nothing_ , since it was kind of scary having those two stare me down like I was on trial—” Clarke laughs. _I love that comparison_ . “But, yeah, I didn’t have to be _that_ nervous.”

Clarke hums, leaning up to give him a kiss. “Can we get a drink and watch a movie?”

“Whatever you want.” Bellamy smiles as he leans down to give her another kiss, and Clarke’s heart swells. Bellamy is so _soft_ , she really can’t handle it. At first glance, anyone would see that Bellamy is attractive, and that he works out, but she’s pretty sure if no one saw him with Charly they wouldn’t think he was like a big teddy bear. “What?”

Bellamy’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts, and Clarke blinks a couple of times as she realizes that she’s been staring at him. The corners of his mouth turn up, making the butterflies in Clarke’s stomach flutter. “You’re just really attractive,” Clarke says with a smile, echoing her words from their first date together.

“Look who’s talking.” Bellamy grins at her, and Clarke feels like she could melt. She’s seen pictures of him from when he was younger, and he looks the exact same. Which only makes her think that the girls he went to school with had absolutely no chance when it came to falling for him. She knows she wouldn’t have. “Want me to get us a drink?”

“Yes, please.” Clarke smiles as she stretches, then she starts down the hall. “I’m going to go steal some of your clothes.”

“That’s fine with me. But some of your clothes are on the dresser!” Bellamy calls after her, and Clarke feels giddy as she pushes open the door to his room. 

It wasn’t like she intentionally meant to leave clothes at his house, it just sort of happened. Just how he didn’t intentionally leave clothes at her place but if she steals one of his shirts and he doesn’t ask for it back, then it gets washed and put into her drawer for when he comes back.

Once she’s in one of his t-shirts and she’s opted to wear anything over her underwear, she makes her way back into the kitchen and she notices that Bellamy has gotten rid of his jeans and is wearing pajama pants. Though, she wants his shirt gone. His eyes roam over her as he hands her the glass of wine and Clarke can feel her body heat up. 

“So, what movie do you want to watch?”

“Um…” Clarke tilts her head from side to side, bringing her glass up to take a sip. “Something action-y.”

“Action-y, huh?” Bellamy asks, one side of his mouth turning up. “Okay, let’s see what we can do.”

The two of them situate themselves on the couch, with Clarke’s legs draped over Bellamy’s, and then Bellamy hands the remote to Clarke once the TV recordings are up and she flips through them. She knows that there’s a very good possibility that they won’t actually watch whatever gets put on, but if it’s something she’s interested in…

“Ooh, you recorded _John Wick_. Do you want to watch that?”

“Sure.” Bellamy’s hand comes to rest against one of her calves, and goosebumps erupt on her skin. “Why do I have a feeling you have a thing for people with dark hair and dark eyes?”

Clarke can feel Bellamy’s eyes on her before she looks at him, and that smile is back from earlier. She bites at her bottom lip as she looks at her drink, her thumb tapping against the side. “Almost all of my exes have dark hair and dark eyes, but Niylah had blonde hair, Lexa had green eyes, and Riley had both blonde hair and green eyes.” She looks back at him, and there’s a bright blush on his cheeks.

“I kind of have a thing for blondes,” he murmurs, and Clarke giggles.

“Well, that’s nice to know.” She scoots closer to him and smiles. “Looks like we’re each other’s type.”

“You’re definitely mine.” Bellamy grins back at her, and Clarke leans forward, puckering her lips as her way of asking him to kiss her. When they pull apart, Bellamy wraps his arm around her shoulders and Clarke leans her head onto his chest.

To their credit, they don’t do much more than give each other a kiss here and there, but they both seem completely incapable of not touching each other. One of Bellamy’s hands is either running up and down her leg or drawing patterns on her shoulder, and Clarke keeps her arm wrapped around him as she sips on her drink with the other. But then, the second movie comes on and they’re on their third drink and Clarke is finding it hard to not think about the fact that he’s _right there_ and it wouldn’t be much to just reach down…

“Clarke.” Bellamy’s voice is low and rough when he says her name, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as her fingers play with the waistband of his pajama pants.

“Hm?”

“What are you doing?” She can already hear the playfulness in his voice, but she doesn’t look at him as she presses herself closer to his side.

“Nothing.” She dips her fingers under the band, and Bellamy chuckles as he takes her drink from her hand and places it on the end table, he's pulling her into his lap.

“Want something, princess?” He smiles up at her, and Clarke shivers at the name. The day after the birthday party he found her cleaning up the backyard with a plastic crown on and called her Princess, and he seemed to pick up on the fact that she liked it because he kept calling her that. 

“Maybe.” She can’t help the giddiness she feels as she wiggles in his lap a little and threads her fingers into his hair. 

“Maybe,” he murmurs, and Clarke leans in to give him a kiss. 

They still steal kisses whenever they can, though Charly ended up seeing them once when they thought she was asleep and they were in the kitchen making mojitos. Like any other kid her age she said it was gross, but then Bellamy picked her up and kissed her cheek before putting her back in bed. 

Bellamy’s hands move to grip her hips and he presses himself into her center, making her gasp against his lips. “Want something now?” 

His grin is lecherous as he looks up at her, and Clarke rolls her hips against him, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Bellamy makes something close to a growl as he grips her tighter then stands and makes his way towards his bedroom. She loves when he carries her like this, and he doesn’t seem to mind it, either. They’ve gotten a little better at taking their time, though Clarke would be lying if she said she didn’t get impatient. 

Bellamy lays her down on the bed and settles himself on top of her, and Clarke hums as she wraps her legs around his waist. She can feel how hard he is through his pajama pants, and he flexes his hips, making her moan.

“How do you want me?” He presses an open mouth kiss to her neck while one of his hands cups the other side, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed. 

“On top of me.” She tugs at his curls, bringing his mouth back to hers. This time, Bellamy is the one that hums and one of his hands finds its way to her chest and he squeezes. 

“Fuck, you’re not wearing a bra.” He pulls back a little, and his eyes are bright like he’s just been given a bucket of candy and told to go crazy. 

“Did you really think I was? That would be counterproductive.” 

“Mm...say those big words to me,” he grins, and Clarke laughs, loud and carefree. 

Bellamy chuckles as he presses a kiss to her jaw, then her neck, and he pulls up the hem of her shirt and moves down to kiss her stomach and up to her chest. When he sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, Clarke clutches at his t-shirt, writhing beneath him. 

“Bellamy,” she pants, and Bellamy hums as he moves to the other. He circles her nipple with his tongue before pulling on it gently with his lips as his hand comes up and pulls lightly at the other, and Clarke can feel a wave of pleasure wash through her. He loves her chest, and she can’t say she blames him. 

She pulls at his shirt enough to where he finally pulls back to let her take it off, then her shirt joins his on the floor before Bellamy pulls off her underwear. There’s something about being completely naked in his bed while he kneels over her that Clarke just _loves_ , and she could stay like this for the rest of her life. 

She watches as he pushes his pajama pants and boxers off, and when he looks back at her his hand comes to wrap around his cock as he pumps himself a couple of times. There’s a hungry look in his eyes, and Clarke hopes it never goes away. She wants him to look at her like that for the rest of their lives. 

She opens her legs wider to him, and Bellamy settles between them, the tip of his cock pressing against her, and Bellamy slips two of his fingers into her effortlessly. 

“You’re always so wet for me,” he murmurs, and Clarke mewls as she wraps her arms around him. 

“Mhm.” She grins down onto his hand, and she can feel Bellamy smile against her neck before he kisses it. 

His fingers are gone almost as fast as they came and Clarke wants to cry at the loss of contact, but before she can even form her thoughts into a coherent sentence, Bellamy is pressing into her. Like the first time, he splits her in two and Clarke is lost as he fills her. 

“ _Bellamy_ ,” she gasps, and he lowers himself on top of her. One of his hands splays across her upper back between her shoulder blades and the other cups the back of her head, and when he flexes his hips again he’s fully inside of her. He always consumes her when they’re like this, and his mouth finds hers as she clenches and unclenches around him. “I love you inside of me,” she murmurs against his lips, and Bellamy moans as he begins to move. “You’re so good to me.”

“So are you.” Bellamy kisses her cheek, the corner of her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her forehead...each one leaves a sear mark on her skin, and Clarke wants to remember them forever.

He pulls out of her and slams back in, and Clarke moans loudly at the feeling. _Well, Bree was right about one thing, he knows what he’s doing._ Clarke opens her eyes to look up at him, but Bellamy’s already looking at her. The intensity in his eyes and the feeling of him filling her up over and over again pushes Clarke towards the edge. 

The hand that’s holding her head moves down until it finds her thigh, and the one that’s pressing into her upper back moves to hold the back of her neck. He’s so gentle when he holds her like this and it makes Clarke want to tear up. She knows that he knows she won’t break if he’s rough with her, and sometimes she asks him to be, but when he does this…

 _I love you_.

The words come into her mind and Clarke bites at her bottom lip. She shouldn’t tell him while they’re in the middle of having sex, especially since they haven’t said it to each other yet and it’s only been three months, but _god_ does she want to. She wants him to hold her close as she tells him, feel his body respond and see the look on his face when he says it back. She wants him to know that she’s his completely and has been since the first night they spent together. 

She wants him to know that she wants to have this forever. 

Bellamy shifts and props himself up above her, and while Clarke isn’t exactly happy about losing the feeling of him pressing himself on top of her, she can’t say she’s complaining about the change of view. Bellamy picks up one of her legs and places it onto his shoulder and Clarke clenches around him at the feeling, but then he does the same with her other leg and a moan rips itself from Clarke’s throat before she can even realize it’s happening. 

He leans back down until her knees are nearly touching her chest, and Clarke holds onto him as tight as she can. The change in position has Bellamy hitting deep inside of her, and Clarke has to force her eyes to stay open. 

“Bellamy,” she gasps, and he leans forward and presses a kiss to her forehead. “ _God_.” 

“You gonna come for me, Princess?” His voice is rough, and the sound of it mixing with the sound of him slamming into her is too much. “I can feel how close you are.”

“Bell—” Clarke tries to figure out something to say, but she can’t. The sound of her panting fills the room with him pounding into her relentlessly, and she’s grateful that he doesn’t live in an apartment.

His thumb finds her clit and Clarke throws her head back as he applies pressure. “That’s it,” he murmurs, and Clarke can feel herself beginning to slip as he presses against her clit harder. “Come on, Clarke, come for me.” 

Clarke spasms around him. “ _Bellamy!”_

“Fuck.” Bellamy buries his face into her neck as she feels him come inside of her, and Clarke pulls him as close as she can despite the feeling in her legs. 

He works both of them through their comedowns, and when he pulls out of her, Clarke’s legs scream in relief as she stretches then rolls over into Bellamy’s side. His arms wrap around her immediately as he leans down to give her a kiss, and Clarke hums and she curls into him. 

“That was amazing,” she murmurs, and she can feel Bellamy’s laugh rumble in his chest which makes her smile.

“Glad you think so, too.” 

Clarke hums again. “Mhm.”

Bellamy runs his fingers through her hair as she draws a pattern in his chest, and the words from earlier come back into her mind. _I could tell him now_. Clarke lifts her head to look at him, and a soft, sleepy smile spreads across his face as he looks at her. 

_I love you._

“Are you tired?” She whispers, and Bellamy shrugs even though his eyes are already drooping closed. Clarke smiles and leans forward, giving him a kiss. “Goodnight, Bell.”

“Goodnight, baby.” When she settles back against his chest, he presses a kiss to the top of her head. 

She can tell him some other time.

~

The sound of a phone ringing cuts through Clarke’s dreams, and she doesn’t even have her eyes open when she hears Bellamy’s voice.

“Hello?” He sounds as sleepy as she feels, but before she can drift off again there’s a long sigh and then covers shift. “Okay, I’ll be right there. Yeah, no problem, Roma.”

“What is it?” Despite her body protesting, Clarke rolls onto her back and looks over at Bellamy as he stands up.

“Roma has work in an hour and Bree dropped Charly off at her place and never went back to get her. I have to go pick her up.” Bellamy finds his boxers and puts them on, then grabs a pair of jeans off the floor and pulls them on, too, as Clarke gets out from under the covers and starts looking for her pants and underwear. “You don’t have to come, I’ll be right back.”

“No, I want to.” Clarke smiles tiredly at him as she finishes buttoning her jeans, but then she looks around for her shirt. “I’m cold.”

“Here.” Bellamy gets a pullover out of one of his drawers and hands it to her. “We’ll be back in like twenty minutes.”

“Okay.” Deciding to forgo a bra and a shirt, Clarke puts on the sweatshirt then follows Bellamy out of the house and to his truck mindlessly, closing her eyes briefly while walking down the hall and then curling up in the passenger seat after putting on her seatbelt. 

“Things were going a lot better,” Bellamy mumbles, and Clarke opens her eyes and looks at him. She’s not sure if he actually meant to say that out loud, but she still reaches out and places a hand on his thigh. “I’m sorry,” he says, placing one of his hands over hers. “I’ll save the ranting for the morning.”

They seem to get to Roma’s in no time at all, but Clarke shouldn’t be surprised since he said that they would be back in twenty minutes. 

“Do you want to stay in the car, or—”

“No, I’ll come with you.” Clarke smiles at him, and the two of them get out of his truck at the same time the front door to the house opens. Roma’s place looks similar to Bellamy’s, and when Clarke gets close enough she can see that it’s definitely been taken care of.

“Thanks, Bellamy.” Roma says, as she moves out of the doorway. “I would have kept her, but I didn’t tell my babysitter I’d have two kids.”

“No, it’s fine. Where is she?”

“She’s on the couch. Bree dropped her off a couple of hours ago, around eight, but she didn’t eat anything, she just fell asleep.”

Bellamy nods his head and disappears into the house, but Clarke decides to stay outside. She’s only met Roma once, at Charly’s birthday, but they didn’t actually talk much. 

“Hey,” Roma says, looking over at her. 

“Hey.” Clarke smiles a little, but then Bellamy is back with a sleepy Charlotte in his arms.

“Thanks again, Roma. Do you want me to pay—”

“I tell you this every time, Bellamy, _no_.” Roma shakes her head, but Clarke can see the smile she’s fighting to hide. “Just get the three of you home and back to bed.”

Bellamy smiles. “Goodnight, Roma.”

“Goodnight.” Roma smiles at the two of them before smiling at Charly and running her hand over the little girl’s arm, then the three of them are making their way back to Bellamy’s truck.

“Clarke.” Charlotte smiles when she sees her, and Clarke grins.

“Hey, Charly.”

“You’re coming back home with us?”

“Uh-huh.” Clarke reaches out to move some hair out of Charlotte’s face, and she can feel the heat radiating off her. Curious, Clarke presses the back of her hand to Charly’s forehead, and then she looks at Bellamy. “She’s burning up.”

“Yeah, I can feel that. She’s like a little furnace.”

“Daddy,” she yawns, “what’s a fur-nas.” 

“How about I tell you in the morning, huh?”

“Mhm.” Clarke watches as Charlotte’s eyes close and then Bellamy is buckling her into her carseat as Clarke makes her way to the passenger seat.

They’re back on the road shortly after, and Clarke leans her head back against the headrest. “Do you think you should ask Roma if Charly had a fever when she got there?”

“I figured if she did then Roma would have said something. But, maybe she didn’t check.”

“Yeah, that’s true. But, it could explain why she’s so tired.”

“I thought about that, too. Bree said that she was going to take her to the park but…” Bellamy shrugs.

Before Clarke can respond, the sound of ragged breathing comes from behind her and she turns around. Charlotte’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, but her eyes are still closed and her cheeks are bright red. Clarke unbuckles her seatbelt immediately and climbs onto the console, trying to get closer to her. 

“What’s going on? Is she okay?”

“It feels like she’s gotten hotter.” Clarke calls over her shoulder. “Charly? Charly, wake up.” She taps her on the cheek a couple of times, but nothing. “Charlotte, you have to wake up.” Still, there’s nothing and a pit of dread forms in Clarke’s stomach. “Bellamy, drive us to the hospital.”

She can hear Bellamy curse under his breath and then the truck changes lanes as Clarke climbs fully into the backseat and pulls out her phone, dialing a number she’s memorized at this point.

“Emergency Room at Arkadian Memorial Hospital.”

 _Thank god_. “Maya? It’s Clarke. I’m about five minutes away and I have a little girl here that’s not responding, ragged breathing, and she has a high fever.”

“Okay, I’ll have a team on standby. How old is she?”

“Five. And we’re in a black Dodge pick up.”

“Okay, I’ll see you in a minute.”

When they hang up, Clarke looks over at Bellamy. His knuckles are white on the steering wheel, and even though she can’t see all of his face, she can see enough to know that his jaw is ticking. She turns back to Charlotte who’s still asleep, but her breathing hasn’t gotten any better. 

As they pull up to the booth, the security guard lets them in without them having to stop, and then when they get to the doors of the ER, there’s already a group of people waiting for them with a stretcher. 

Bellamy hops out of the truck as Clarke unbuckles Charly, and then he’s taking her and walking his daughter towards the stretcher as Clarke climbs out of the truck. 

“What happened?” Dr. Jackson asks, and Clarke gives him a run down of what happened in the last five minutes, then Jackson asks Bellamy for Charly’s information. 

Bellamy tells him as they wheel Charly into the hospital, his hand not leaving his daughter’s until a nurse has to tell him that he can’t follow her back. Bellamy does as he’s told, stopping just a few feet away from the automatic doors, but god does Clarke’s heart break as she looks at him. 

The tears she knows he’s tried hard to fight roll down his cheeks, and the pain and sadness she’s feeling for Charlotte mixes with the pain and sadness she feels for the man she loves, who just had to watch his little girl get rolled away from him on a stretcher in the emergency room. 

“Bellamy...” Clarke reaches out for him, and Bellamy lets her take his hand, and she pulls him towards her. 

In the blink of an eye, Bellamy crumbles into her, and Clarke buries her face into his shoulder as his tears dampen hers. She doesn’t know what to say, so she doesn’t say anything. She just holds him like her life depends on it, and he does the same. 

Eventually, the two of them move to two seats against a wall, and Clarke holds Bellamy’s hands as he leans his head on her shoulder.

“Can I have your phone? I’ll call everyone.” Bellamy pulls his phone out of his pocket and hands it to her, but not without a sweet kiss that makes Clarke’s heart ache. 

When she opens his phone, she realizes that his background is of her and Charlotte on top of the Ferris wheel, and she can feel herself tear up as she goes to the contacts.

Aurora first.

Claire.

Octavia.

Then Lincoln because Octavia doesn’t answer.

And then—

Clarke’s finger hovers over the name _Bree_ . She’s pretty sure that Bellamy won’t want to talk to her, but she’s Charly’s mother. _She deserves to know. Right?_

* * *

  
_Hi, Bree, it’s Clarke. Um...Bellamy and I are at Arkadian Memorial Hospital, Charlotte’s sick. I thought you should know. Bye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me, but you can rant down in the comments!
> 
> I love all of you <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an update a week later??? I'm surprised in myself tbh

Bellamy immediately puts his head back on Clarke’s shoulder when she sits down, and Clarke hands him back his phone before reaching out and grabbing his hand. 

“Dr. Jackson is one of the best doctors here,” she murmurs. “He trained under my mom for years, too. He’ll take care of her.”

“I know.” Bellamy’s voice comes out rough, and he doesn’t say anything more than that. 

Even though Charlotte isn’t her daughter, she loves her like one and her heart feels like it’s been shattered, and she can’t begin to imagine how Bellamy must be feeling. With how much he loves his daughter, she knows he must be hurting more than he’s willing to show. She squeezes his hand and Bellamy lets out a wet sniffle, causing Clarke to silently cry even more. 

She tries to think about who might show up first, but it’s hard to really focus on anything. Aurora and Claire were already grabbing their keys while they were on the phone with her, and Lincoln was in the process of waking up Octavia by the time they ended the call, and everyone else said that they would make sure the others were getting their things together when she finished calling them, but she doesn’t know about Bree. She left a voicemail for her, and another for Roma and gave Roma her number. 

The doors to the hospital open, and Aurora, Claire, Lincoln, and Octavia all walk in with Aurora’s dark eyes finding her son and Clarke immediately, and Clarke runs her hand over Bellamy’s arm.

“Your family’s here,” she whispers, and Bellamy’s tired, red eyes snap to where the four of them are walking towards where they’re sitting. Bellamy goes to stand, but before he can even get up fully, his mom is pulling him into her arms.

“She’s going to be okay, baby,” Aurora whispers. “She’s going to be okay.”

Clarke can hear Bellamy sob into his mom’s shoulder as she stands to hug Octavia, the other girl already tearing up. She explained to all of them what happened, but that doesn’t make it any easier. Octavia moves to hug Bellamy while Clarke hugs Lincoln, and then Claire and Bellamy does the same. 

“Clarke?” Her mom calls her name, and Clarke whips around to see Abby walking out of the double doors with her hair pulled back and her white coat nowhere to be seen. 

“Mom? I thought you didn’t work tonight.”

“I’m covering for Dr. Tsing and Jackson told me you were here.” Her mom’s eyes drift to Bellamy and everyone else. “Charlotte’s sick?”

“Yeah. She wasn’t responding and her breathing was ragged.”

“Did she have a fever?”

“She was burning,” Bellamy says, his voice still breaking, and Abby turns towards him.

“Bellamy.” She pulls him in for a hug, and Bellamy let’s her. “Charly will get the best care here. I promise.”

“Thank you, Abby.” Fresh tears form in Bellamy’s eyes, and Clarke reaches out to grab his hand. 

“Hi, you must be Aurora,” Abby says. “I’m Abby Griffin, I’m sorry this is how we had to meet.”

“Me, too, but it is nice to meet you.” The two women hug, and then Abby turns to Claire.

“I’m Claire, Charly’s other grandmother.” Abby and Claire smile at each other a little, but it’s sad.

“It’s nice to meet you, Claire.”

“You, too.”

Introductions are made to Octavia and Lincoln, too, before Abby turns back to Clarke. “I still have patients I need to check on but I’ll make sure someone comes out here to talk to you soon. Text me if you need anything.”

“I will, mom. Thanks.”

Abby gives her a kiss on the temple and one last hug before she disappears through the doors again, and Clarke turns back to everyone else. Aurora has Bellamy’s face in her hands and she’s frowning at him, and Octavia is holding Claire’s hand while Lincoln has his arm around his wife’s shoulders.

“I’m going to go to the vending machine and get you some water and something to eat,” Aurora says as she lets her hands drop from her son’s face.

“I’m not hungry, mom.”

“Of course, you’re not but you need to eat something.”

“I’ll go with you, I could do with finding a coffee machine.” Claire yawns, and Clarke nods towards the hall near the sliding doors.

“There’s a coffee machine and two vending machines down that hall past the bathrooms.”

“Thanks, doll.” Claire and Aurora begin making their way to the hallway, and Lincoln murmurs something to Octavia before looking at Clarke.

“Do you want anything? I’m going to go get us something, too.”

“Coffee would be great.”

Lincoln nods his head. “You got it.”

Bellamy lets his sister and Clarke pull him back to the chairs that they were sitting in, and he rests his elbows on his knees before putting his head in his hands. Octavia rubs his back and Clarke places her hand on his thigh. _That’s my world._ Bellamy’s voice echoes in her mind from the first day she met him. He’s shown her time and time again that Charlotte means absolutely everything to him, and now they’re sitting at the hospital with no idea on what’s going on.

The three of them sit there while they wait, and eventually Clarke begins to wonder how long it’s been since Aurora, Claire, and Lincoln all left to go get something to drink when the doors to the hospital open again. There’s the sound of a large group of people walking into the emergency room, and when Clarke looks, it’s all of their friends. Of course, they all find the three of them immediately, and another round of hugging and reassurances starts. Raven pulls Clarke in for a hug as Jasper goes for Bellamy, and then they’re all huddled together as their friends ask if they’ve heard anything. They haven’t. Raven hands over a bag with a bra and a shirt in it, since Clarke doesn’t feel comfortable with just having a sweatshirt on in a crowded room, and she gives Bellamy a kiss on the cheek before she heads to the bathroom.

Aurora, Claire, and Lincoln all come back and greet everyone, and after a few of the others decide to go get some coffee, they take up pretty much an entire corner of the room. But, even without the coffee, no one seems like they’re sleepy anymore, but Clarke knows that the lighting in the hospital has a tendency to do that. She could never sleep here. 

She’s not sure how long they’re all sitting there when the doors open again, and the sound of heels clicking against the tiles is what gets her attention. When she looks, Bree is walking towards the receptionist desk in a short, glittery silver dress, and Dax has the sleeves on his shirt rolled up to his elbows with black jeans on with a chain hanging off the side. 

Bellamy seems to notice them at the same time Clarke does, and he gets up from his seat, walking straight towards them. Clarke gets up, too, very aware of the fact that their family is watching the two of them. Maya points Bree and Dax in the direction of her and Bellamy, and Bree presses her lips together as Bellamy comes to stop in front of her.

“Where were you?” Bellamy’s voice is low when he speaks, and Clarke watches as Bree lifts her chin and looks at him.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but Michael had a set at The Bridge and we went to go see it.”

“ _Not my business?”_ Bellamy seethes. “You left our daughter _alone_.”

“She wasn’t _alone_ , she was at Roma’s.” Bree bites back, and Clarke and Dax actually make eye contact before they look back at their partners.

“Did you know she was sick?” 

Bree’s eyes widen a fraction. “She wasn’t feeling good Friday night and I gave her some tylenol. She went to sleep and seemed fine yesterday. We brought her to the park.”

“You didn’t think that _maybe_ she might need to go see a doctor? Could you care about her any less?”

“My daughter is in the hospital and _now_ is the time you try to attack me?”

“She’s _our_ daughter!” Bellamy’s voice breaks as it rises. “She’s _our daughter_ , and I just had to watch her get rolled into the emergency room because _you_ left her.”

Tears form in Bree’s eyes. “I didn’t know—”

“No, you know what,” Bellamy shakes his head. “I have put up with so much shit with you, and I finally thought that you were going to step up and take more responsibility as her mother but I was wrong, and now my little girl is in the hospital because of it.”

“Bellamy—”

“When Charlotte wakes up, you’re going to be there, and you’re going to tell her you’re sorry for leaving her, but when she’s released, I don’t want you coming around.” Bree gasps like she’s been hit. “I’m going to take you to court, and we’ll see what happens then.”

“Bellamy Blake?” Jackson calls, and Bellamy whips around to look at him. 

Clarke walks with him towards the doctor, with Bree and Dax following behind them. “How is she?” Bellamy asks when he gets close enough, and Jackson looks at him.

“She’s stable.” Jackson nods his head. “It’s a very bad case of the flu.”

“The flu?” Clarke echoes. Of course, she knows that it’s not impossible for someone to get the flu during the summer, but still.

“I know, I was surprised, too.” Jackson looks from Bellamy to her and back. “Her respiratory system is having some trouble, but we’ve given her some antibiotics and I’m going to monitor her tonight and tomorrow night. Since we caught it before it could turn into pneumonia she should have a fast recovery, but with how young she is we can’t take this lightly.”

Clarke can practically feel Bellamy vibrating beside her, and when she looks up at him she notices his eyes looking between Jackson and the doors behind him. “Can I see her?”

“Yes, you can. She’s awake right now, but we’ll need to let her get some rest soon.”

Bellamy nods, looking like he’s about to sprint to the back, when Bree steps up beside Clarke. “Can I see her, too? I’m her mother.”

“Of course.” Jackson motions for Bree and Bellamy to follow him, and Clarke squeezes Bellamy’s arm. 

“I’ll tell everyone else.”

Bellamy nods and leans over to kiss her cheek. “Thank you.”

And with that, Clarke watches as he and Bree follow Jackson through the double doors and down the hall. She looks at Dax, who’s watching them walk away, too, and then he looks at her.

“I didn’t know she was sick,” he says softly. “I just thought she was tired when she got back from the park.” She’s stunned for a moment, since this is the first time he’s ever talked to her, but she only nods her head.

“I know.” She crosses her arms over her chest and nods towards the hallway. “There’s a coffee machine down that hall, and we’re all sitting over there.” She motions to where everyone else is looking at them.

“Thank you.” Dax seems a little surprised that she offered for him to come sit with them, and he nods, too, before he turns and starts down the hall. 

Clarke walks back to the rest of their group, and all of them look at her expectantly when she stops in front of them. “She’s stable now. Apparently it’s a serious case of the flu but they caught it before it could turn into pneumonia.”

“The flu?” Jasper asks. “In the summer?”

“It’s rare, but it can happen,” Aurora says, solemnly. “Bellamy and Bree went in the back to see her?”

“Yeah, they say she’s awake right now but they’ll want her to get some sleep soon. They want to monitor her tonight and tomorrow night since she’s so young. But, she’ll be fine.”

“Did Bree know she was sick?” Octavia asks, her green eyes hard.

“She said that Charly wasn’t feeling well Friday night and she gave her some tylenol and that she seemed fine yesterday. But, Bellamy has told her that she can see Charlotte now, but when she gets released he’s bringing her to court.”

No one says anything except for a few nods, and then Clarke takes up her seat again, leaning her head onto Octavia’s shoulder. Now, all they have to do is wait. 

~

When Bellamy follows Dr. Jackson into the room where Charlotte is, his heart wants to simultaneously break and swell with happiness. 

“Daddy.” Her voice is hoarse when she speaks, and Bellamy can feel himself tear up as he walks towards her. 

“Hey, love.” He tries to keep his voice steady as he kneels next to her bed and takes her hand, but seeing his little girl with an oxygen hose around her face and hooked up to machines with wires doesn’t help. 

“Why are you crying?” She reaches out and runs her hand over his face, wiping away the tears he hasn’t been able to hold back, and it just makes him want to cry more.

“Daddy just got a little scared, that’s all,” he croaks out, and Charly’s eyebrows furrow as she presses her lips together and she grabs the other side of his head.

“I’m okay. Okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart.” Bellamy takes one of his daughter’s hands and kisses it before holding it in his own, then Charly’s eyes drift over to her to something over his shoulder.

“Mom?”

“Hey, Charlotte.” Bree smiles, and Bellamy moves out of the way so Bree can hug her, but Charly doesn’t let go of his hand.

“What are you doing here?”

That question seems to hurt Bree more than Bellamy expected, because he watches as she tries to blink away her tears and swallows. “I got a call saying you were sick and I came straight here,” Bree says, sitting down on the bed. “Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were sick?”

Charlotte looks down, playing with the cord that’s across her lap before she shrugs. “I don’t know,” she mumbles. “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Oh, Charlotte.” Now, the tears flow freely down Bree’s cheeks, and she wraps her daughter up in another hug. “You’ve never bothered me, okay?” When she pulls back, Charly nods but she still doesn’t look up at her mother. “I’m so sorry for leaving you tonight. I love you so, so much. Do you know that? I love you more than absolutely anything.”

“I love you, too, mama.” Charlotte smiles a little, but then she yawns and sinks back into the pillow that’s behind her and looks up at Bellamy.

“I’m tired. When can we go home?”

“Dr. Jackson said that he wanted you to stay here for a couple of days, but we’ll go home soon, okay? Why don’t you try to get some sleep.”

Charlotte nods, her eyelids already drooping, and Bellamy leans down and presses a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. She’s still warm, but not as hot as she had been. “Was Clarke scared?” She whispers. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Her eyes are closed and she trails off at the end, and Bellamy sniffles before he kisses her cheek.

“You didn’t upset us, honey,” he says softly before he straightens, and then he looks towards Dr. Jackson who’s looking at monitors. “Can I stay with her?”

“Of course.” Dr. Jackson nods his head. “I would advise only two people in here at a time. Even though visiting hours are technically over, I know there are a lot of people out there waiting to see this little girl.” He smiles down at Charly, but she’s oblivious to everything around her, already caught up in sleep. “But, I will ask that you’re quiet. Not only for her, but there are also other patients that are trying to rest, too.”

“We will be. You don’t have to worry.” Bellamy says, and with that, Dr. Jackson nods his head one last time before walking towards the door and closing it softly behind him.

Once they hear the door click, Bellamy and Bree look at each other before she looks back to Charlotte. “Will you at least keep me updated on how she’s doing?” Bree sniffles, and Bellamy looks back at his daughter, too.

“Yeah, I’ll text you.”

Bree nods, and Bellamy knows that she doesn’t want to leave, but he can’t find it in him to tell her to stay. He meant what he said outside in the waiting room, and even though he knows he’ll feel bad about not telling her she can stay, he would be lying if he said he wanted her here.

Bree leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the crown of Charly’s head, and their daughter doesn’t stir as her mom runs her thumb over her cheek. “I guess I should get going.”

“Okay.” Bellamy nods his head, and with that, Bree turns around and walks out of the room.

When the door closes behind her, Bellamy lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, and then he gently removes Charlotte’s hand from his so she can pull a chair up to her bedside and then he takes her hand again. He’s not going to sleep tonight, he already knows that, but he wonders if Bree feels the same way.

~

The following two days aren’t exactly easy, but having Charlotte in a bright mood the day after her first night in the hospital certainly helped lift everyone up. They moved her to her own room for the following night, which only led to absolutely everyone trying to find places to sleep. That first morning, Murphy disappeared for an hour before coming back with a stuffed teddy bear with an ice pack on its head wearing a hospital gown and slippers, and Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she watched Charlotte fall asleep with it in her arms that night. 

Bellamy had told her that he told Bree he would keep her updated, so whenever she saw him texting her she didn’t ask him about it, but she could tell there was something bothering him. Aside from his daughter. Octavia seemed to notice it, too, as well as the others, but no one asked. He barely left Charly’s room unless it was because one of them had to pull him out of the chair he was sitting in, but even then he didn’t leave for more than thirty minutes.

So, by the time he, Clarke, and Charly are all on their way back to his house, Bellamy has stubble lining his jaw and there are bags under his eyes, but he still smiles like he hasn’t slept more than ten hours in the past three days. When they pull into his driveway, Charly waits until Bellamy opens his door to get out of the truck, but Bellamy doesn’t let her touch the ground because he wraps her up in his arms as they all walk towards the house. 

“Here we are, home sweet home,” he says as he opens the door, and Charly beams as he walks towards the kitchen and sits her down on the counter. “Okay, so I promised you brownies. Do you want brownies now or later?”

“Now,” Charlotte says with a grin before she looks over at Clarke. “You’re staying for brownies, right, Clarke?”

“I don’t know,” Clarke says with a smirk, looking between the two of them. “Should I?”

“Yeah!”

“Definitely.”

“Then,” Clarke leans against the counter next to Charly, “I’ll stay.”

The three of them make the brownies and Charlotte is up long enough to eat one of them, but even though her fever is gone and she’s feeling better, she’s still tired. She begins to doze off while she’s laying on the couch with her head on her dad’s chest and when Clarke looks, Bellamy seems like he’s dozing off, too. She gets up, deciding that she can move to the loveseat and give them more room, and then taps Bellamy’s arm and motions for him to lay down on the couch.

His eyes barely open when he looks over at her, but he doesn’t need much convincing before he’s laying on his side and maneuvering his daughter to where she’s laying in front of him. Bellamy wraps his arm around Charlotte and holds her close as his eyes begin to close again, and then Clarke is left watching the two of them sleep. 

_It’s so adorable. I’m going to cry_.

Without a second thought, Clarke pulls out her phone and opens the camera, taking a picture of the two of them, then she pulls up the group chat with everyone else.

**The Fam**

_Like father, like daughter_ _  
_ _Attachment: 1 image_

She tucks her phone back into her pocket and then grabs a blanket and lays down on the loveseat, letting herself get taken away by sleep, too.

~

That following weekend, everyone gathers at Abby Griffin’s house for a get together, but no one says exactly _why_ they’re there. Of course, her mother invited her, Bellamy, and Charly over to spend some time there talking and swimming, but after what happened the previous weekend, it was decided that they should have a get together “just because.” The little girl doesn’t seem to question it though, and Clarke watches as she runs around the yard with Wells chasing after her with a water gun.

Bellamy seems to have relaxed a lot in the past few days, and especially since he took Charly for a check-up and they said she was fine, but there’s still something bothering him and Clarke doesn’t know what. She doesn’t want to ask him, since she doesn’t want to be the type of girlfriend that prys into her boyfriend’s life, especially since they’ve only been dating for a few months, but she would be lying if she said she wasn’t dying to know. 

The sound of him laughing catches her attention, and she looks to where he’s standing with Jaha, Murphy, and Jasper. Aurora, Abby, and Claire have all kicked the younger adults out of the kitchen so they could get things together, leaving Jaha outside to talk to everyone, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Charlotte squeals off to the side as Raven picks her up, and Clarke watches as Bellamy looks over and grins even wider.

“You know,” Miller begins, and Clarke looks over at him, “for two people who are madly in love with each other you’d think they’d say something.”

Clarke’s heart stops. “What?”

“He’s right.” Octavia says from the chair to her left. “I know my brother is stubborn, but I didn’t think you’d be this stubborn, too.”

Clarke looks between the two of them, and she can feel her neck and chest heat up. “It’s only been a couple of months—”

“Oh, I _so_ do not want to hear that.” Octavia pulls down her sunglasses and looks at her. “Lincoln proposed to me after six months and told me he loved me after two.”

“I think she just doesn’t want to admit it,” Miller chimes in, and Octavia looks at him from around Clarke.

“Who doesn’t want to admit what?” Harper asks, and she and Monty come to sit on the edge of the pool in front of the three of them.

“That she and Bellamy aren’t in love with each other,” Miller says, and Harper laughs.

“Oh, that’s totally the case.”

“What is this? Gang up on Clarke day?” Clarke huffs, and Monty reaches out, placing his hand on her foot.

“For the record, I haven’t said anything.”

“Thank you—”

“But I definitely agree with the masses.”

Clarke groans, grabbing her cover up and slipping it over herself before she makes her way inside. If she’s lucky, her mother will be making mojitos or bloody mary’s and she could definitely use one of those right now. It’s already been decided that whoever wants to spend the night can, and then they can all go out for breakfast tomorrow.

The cold air of the house hits her as soon as she opens the door, and then Clarke begins making her way towards the kitchen. The three women are all moving around in sync as they get the food seasoned and prepared, and Clarke’s stomach growls. Bellamy told her that he learned how to cook from his mom, but that he still isn’t as good as she is. Clarie notices her first, smiling as she pulls her hair back before moving to wash her hands.

“Hey, doll. The heat too much for you?”

“A little,” Clarke says, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. “How’s the food coming?”

“It’s a lot better when you have more people helping,” her mom says, looking at her, and Clarke holds up her hands.

“We offered to help and you said no.” 

“We got it,” Aurora says with a smile. “Besides, it seems like all of you are enjoying your time outside.”

“Yeah.” Clarke smiles a little, too, but the thought of what everyone just said to her runs through her mind and she looks away, clearing her throat. “I actually came in to see about making a Bloody Mary or something.”

“Now, you’re speaking my language.” Claire walks over to her purse, grinning, and pulls out a large bottle of ZingZangs.

And Clarke can’t help but smile even more.

~

Everyone drinks, but no one gets drunk as their time together goes on, and before long Charlotte is being placed in Clarke’s room because she’s absolutely exhausted. The others are sprawled out across the living room, with Jaha, Aurora, and Claire having left an hour before, and Clarke sighs as she sits down next to Bellamy on the couch, with his arm immediately wrapping around her shoulders.

“Did you have fun?” She asks as she leans her head on his shoulder, and Bellamy sighs, too, as he leans his head on hers.

“Definitely. I think your mom and Jaha like me.”

She can hear the smile in his voice when he says it, and she laughs as she reaches out to take his hand. “What’s not to like?”

“Mm...true.” He laughs as he says it, and Clarke giggles even more as she feels him press a kiss to the top of her head.

“Charlotte really had fun today,” she murmurs.

“Yeah, she really did.” Bellamy nuzzles her hair. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Everything you’ve done for me. For us,” he whispers. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

Clarke moves her head until she’s able to look up at him, and she smiles. “I might have an idea.”

“Oh, you might, huh?” A smile plays on his lips, and Clarke bites at her bottom one, nodding her head.

“Yeah, I might.”

Bellamy leans forward at the same time Clarke does, and then she’s melting into him as they kiss. It’s soft, and sweet, and she tries to put all of her feelings that she has for him into it. His arm tightens around her shoulders and they thread their fingers together, and it’s almost as if they forget they’re in the living room surrounded by other people. 

Almost.

There are a few whistles and Clarke can feel her face heat up for a second time that day before Bellamy’s phone starts buzzing. When he fishes it out of his pocket, _Bree_ is at the top of the screen and Bellamy sighs heavily before he gives Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek and gets up, making his way towards the back patio.

“What’s she doing calling at this hour?” Emori asks, raising an eyebrow, and Octavia snorts.

“It’s Bree. I’m sure we all know why she’s calling.”

There’s a murmur of agreements that goes around the room, and then they all fall back into silence as they flip through the channels on the T.V., but that doesn’t last for long when Wells takes a sip of his beer and says: “So, have you told him you love him yet?”

“Oh _god_ ,” Clarke groans, “not you, too.”

“And me,” Raven says, raising her beer. 

“I third that.” Emori puts up her hand.

“I fourth it,” Jasper chimes in.

“Same here,” Murphy says, smirking at her. “He’s too scared, so one of you has to man up and say something.”

Clarke shakes her head then leans over and steals Raven’s beer, much to the annoyance of her friend, then sinks back into the couch cushions. _How can I possibly tell Bellamy that I’m in love with him out of nowhere?_

“For fucks sake, Bree!” Bellamy’s voice is muffled by the door, but it rises enough to where everyone turns towards it, looking outside.

Bellamy is turned away from all of them, one of his hands fisted in his hair as he looks out at the pool, and Clarke’s heart clenches. _What’s happening?_ Clarke looks over at Octavia who turns to look at her, too, and then Clarke gets up and hands Raven back her beer before making her way towards the door.

She opens and closes it as quietly as she can, but Bellamy still doesn’t seem to notice her because he begins making his way towards the other end of the pool. She wraps her arms around her, feeling small as Bellamy’s sweatshirt engulfs her, and even though she doesn’t want to eavesdrop, she also doesn’t want to interrupt him.

“You’re drunk, Bree,” Bellamy sighs. Clarke steps off the patio and walks towards him, but he keeps walking further down the side of the pool. “No, I’m not trying to make Charly call Clarke mom, why would you think that?”

_She thinks I’m trying to replace her?_

“Because you need to grow up! You’re acting like our relationship was better than the one I have with Clarke and it _wasn’t_. We had sex but that was all our relationship was! The sex was good, sure, but there’s more to a relationship than just that. You have to know that.”

Bellamy turns around then, and his eyes widen a little as he sees her walking towards him. Clarke just smiles slightly at him as she walks towards him, and the closer she gets the more she can hear Bree saying something, but she can’t make it out.

“I’m done talking to you about this, I’m going to sleep.” Bellamy hangs up the call and tucks his phone into his back pocket, and Clarke can see redness begin to bloom on his cheeks as she stops in front of him.

They look at each other for a moment, and then Clarke raises an eyebrow at him, the corner of her mouth turning up. “Great sex, huh?”

Bellamy’s blush deepens and he runs a hand over his head, causing his curls to stand up. “Yeah. I’m sorry about that. But, if I’m being honest, if it was you who I got pregnant back then we would have a lot more kids by now.”

Now, it’s Clarke’s turn to blush as she looks at him, and Bellamy’s eyes widen a little more as he realizes what he just said, but Clarke only smiles at him. “ _A lot_ more, huh?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs, dropping his eyes from hers. “Clarke,” He looks back at her then, and she tilts her head up to look at him fully, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. “I love you. I’m _in love_ with you, and I think it’s about time I tell you that.”

Clarke can feel tears spring to her eyes as she looks at him, and then he’s reaching out for her at the same time shes reaches for him, and she pulls him into a kiss. Her tears make their cheeks wet, but Bellamy doesn’t seem to mind as she cups the back of her head.

“I’m in love with you, too, Bellamy,” she whispers against his lips, and Bellamy smiles brightly at her before he wraps her up in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we just have chapter 10 :)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx


	10. Epilogue

**_Two months later…_ **

Bellamy takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, glancing at the clock in the center of the park before looking towards the bathrooms. _I can do this_ , he tells himself. _There’s no need to be this worried_. He takes another deep breath, then another, and slowly he can feel himself begin to calm down a little. 

When the doors to the bathroom open his head whips towards them, and he watches as Clarke steps out and smiles at him. _God, she’s beautiful._ But, he knew that the day he met her. They’ve only been together for about six months at this point, but time isn’t something he’s concerned with when it comes to how he feels about her.

He loves her. Plain and simple.

He loves her smile and the way she raises an eyebrow at him whenever she’s challenging him. He loves her laugh and he can’t count how many times it’s lifted him up just by hearing it. He loves the way she looks whenever she paints, and he _definitely_ loves the way she and Charlotte will play around when they’re doing arts and crafts outside. He loves her voice, her eyes, her hugs, and the way she whispers she loves him every night before she goes to sleep.

He is completely— _helplessly_ —in love with Clarke Griffin, and he couldn’t imagine living his life without her just as he can’t imagine living his life without his daughter. Those two girls are his world. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asks when she comes to a stop in front of him, and Bellamy looks down at her, his heart caught in his throat.

She’s wearing a dark blue dress that flares out at the waist, and a necklace he got her a month ago hangs around her neck, dipping towards her cleavage. He tries not to let his eyes linger there for long, but he has a feeling that that’s the exact reason why she wore this dress to begin with. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” he says after a moment, but Clarke only raises an eyebrow at him.

“You sure about that? You look flushed.” She reaches up and he leans into her hand as it comes to rest on his cheek, smiling down at her.

“You’re just breathtaking.”

“And you’re cheesy,” she giggles, but he knows that she likes when he compliments her like this. It causes a bright blush to appear on her cheekbones and Bellamy’s heart flips as he watches. _Even after months together and she’s still blushing_. 

“I’m just stating the facts.”

Clarke shakes her head but she doesn’t pull away as Bellamy wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss. It’s date night, and they’ve been doing a lot of kissing, but this kiss...this kiss is what makes him never want to let her go. He wants to stay here, with his arms around her with the string lights above their head and the water fountain running in the background. 

But their friends are also hidden around them and he doesn’t want them to stay there.

When they pull apart, Clarke smiles softly up at him and Bellamy’s heart flips before he leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. _It’s now or never_. He clears his throat, taking a step back, and he can see the question on Clarke’s face for a moment before he takes the box out of his pocket as he gets down on one knee.

Clarke’s eyes widen as he looks up at her and he opens the box, exposing the ring he bought shortly after telling her he loved her. Her blue eyes seem to glow in the light that’s surrounding them, but he watches as unshed tears cause them to shine even more.

“Clarke,” he murmurs, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I love you. You are the sweetest, most amazing person I have ever met in my life. You make me laugh, and you’re smart, and seeing you and Charlotte together makes me happier than I can describe. I know that things haven’t been exactly easy, but you’ve never wavered in your feelings for me, or Charlotte. You’ve been my rock, you’ve picked me up when it felt like my world was crashing down around me and even though I’m not sure I could ever repay you for that, I hope this comes close.” That gathers a wet laugh from her, and Bellamy ignores the tears that are slipping down his face. “So, Clarke, will you—”

“Yes!”

Clarke throws herself into his arms before he can even get the last two words out, and Bellamy can only laugh as he gives her a kiss. He stands with his arms wrapped around her, picking her off the ground and twirling her around. When he sets her down, he kisses her again and Clarke giggles as she holds his face in her hands. _That wasn’t as scary as I thought it was going to be_.

“You know,” Bellamy says, leaning his forehead against hers, “usually you’re supposed to let the guy finish the question.”

“Says who?” His smile widens as Clarke tries to glare at him, but one kiss to the tip of her nose and she’s giggling again. “Okay, ask me, again,” she whispers.

“Will you marry me, Clarke?”

Her smile widens, and Bellamy can feel his do the same to the point where his cheeks hurt a little. “Yes, Bellamy, I will marry you.”

Bellamy’s hands shake as he pulls the ring out of the box and slips it onto her finger, but Clarke doesn’t seem to mind as she throws herself into his arms again. Then, everyone that’s been hiding around the park appears, cheers erupting all around them, and Clarke squeals when she notices everyone.

“I love you, Bellamy.” She grins at him, and Bellamy feels like his heart is soaring as he gives her another kiss.

“I love you, too, Clarke.”

~

**_Four months later..._ **

Clarke takes a deep breath as she waits to walk down the aisle, trying to calm her nerves. She knew two months ago that this was going to be the date she got married, but it still didn’t set in until she saw herself in her wedding dress. It’s nothing fancy and, in fact, their wedding is pretty small compared to what her mother and the others were expecting her to have, but she and Bellamy think it’s perfect. Instead of planning an elaborate wedding in a grand building, they decided that they only wanted a small ceremony with their friends and family. 

“Are you ready?” Jaha asks, and Clarke swallows as she looks up at her god-father. 

“Yeah, I am.” She can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at the thought of what she’s about to do, and Jaha smiles, too, as he leans over and presses a kiss to the side of her head.

“Then, let’s go.”

Clarke takes a deep breath as she and Jaha begin to walk, and then they’re walking around the rocks, allowing Clarke to see where Bellamy is waiting for her. They’re on the beach and the moon is high in the sky as she walks towards her fiance. The water crests and washes up onto the sand, stopping before it gets to the arch that’s been made for them, and Clarke can feel everyone watching her as she walks, but all she can look at is Bellamy.

Even though summer is over, for the most part, Clarke can only marvel at how much darker Bellamy’s skin has gotten. Bellamy has told her about his father and how, according to his mom, his freckles also darkened in the sun and had curly black hair, and Clarke can only hope that they have a little boy that looks like him. Really, she just wants a lot of kids that look like him.

He told her that he wanted a few, and she’s determined to make sure that it happens.

It feels like forever as she begins walking down the aisle but by the time she’s being handed off to Bellamy, all she can think about is that moment. She watches as the light breeze lifts the curls off his forehead and sees his smile widen as he looks over her. _This is really happening._

_We’re getting married._

Before they continue, Clarke looks over to where Charlotte is sitting with her grandmother and smiles, motioning for her to join her at the side and Charlotte grins as she runs up and stands beside her. Bellamy smiles down at his daughter and she beams up at the two of them. 

To say Clarke is ecstatic would be a huge understatement, she’s beyond being able to explain how she feels right now. Bellamy takes her hands as Clarke gives Wells her bouquet, and Clarke bites at her bottom lip as she lets her eyes roam over him, too. _God, I’m a lucky girl_. Her eyes find his lips, then she looks back up to his eyes, and her gaze may drift down one more time before she finally settles on his eyes and Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her. _Can I just kiss him yet?_

But, despite her want to get to the part where they say “I do,” the two of them stand and recite their vows, with Charlotte even taking a minute to tell Clarke that she loves her, and then Bellamy leans down and picks up his daughter before wrapping Clarke up in a kiss. 

It’s soft, and it’s sweet, and tears begin to roll down Clarke’s face as she and Bellamy also kiss each of Charlotte’s cheeks and the little girl giggles. When Charlotte looks at Clarke, she reaches over and wipes the tears away before smiling at her.

“I love you, Clarke.”

“I love you, too, Charly.” Clarke reaches over and takes Charlotte from Bellamy before they intertwine their fingers and start back down the aisle.

“We’re married,” Bellamy murmurs as they go, and Clarke giggles.

“Yeah,” she whispers. “I’m Mrs. Blake, now.”

“You’re like me and daddy now,” Charlotte says, still grinning, and Clarke can feel another lump form in the back in her throat. 

“Yeah,” she tears up again, “I am.”

Charlotte wraps her arms around her shoulders, giving her a hug, and Clarke watches as Bellamy tears up, too, before pulling her in for another kiss.

~

**_Six years later…_ **

Clarke wakes up to the feeling of something pushing against her stomach, and she reaches down and runs her hand over the little foot that’s poking her. By this point, she figured she would be used to the feeling of her baby kicking her, or in this case just extending their leg and pushing out, but she’s not. She’s grateful that the morning sickness has subsided, but that doesn’t mean all of the other things have gone away. Like the body aches and swelling. 

The smell of breakfast being cooked catches her attention and Clarke can feel her nose pulling her towards it as she stretches slightly then maneuvers her way out of the bed. It’s not easy, since she’s short and her stomach is steadily growing, but she still remembers a few tricks from the last time. When she’s upright on her feet, Clarke reaches over and grabs Bellamy’s college sweatshirt off the side of the hamper and pulls it on before making her way towards the door and down the hall.

She can smell bacon, and biscuits, and with the cravings she’s been having, she knows that there’s going to be whipped cream and peanut butter and bananas. 

“Shh, we can’t wake up mommy,” Bellamy says softly, and it pulls a smile to Clarke’s face.

“Mama!” August says, and Clarke can hear him giggle. 

“Shh, Auggy,” Charlotte half whispers, “We have to be quiet. Mama is sleeping.”

“I appreciate the effort but mama is up,” Clarke says as she turns around the corner, and Charly smiles as she moves towards her, and Clarke smiles as she wraps her daughter in a hug and Charly places her hand on Clarke’s stomach.

“How’s Madi?”

“Kicking,” she sighs, looking at her husband. “I blame you.”

“You haven’t even told me good morning yet and you’re already blaming me?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow at her, but she can see the smile fighting it’s way onto his face as he moves to kiss her. 

“Good morning,” Clarke murmurs, and Bellamy smiles as he wraps an arm around her waist.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

Clarke tilts her head up, asking for a kiss, and Bellamy smiles as he gives it to her. “Happy anniversary.” A smile spreads across her face and the butterflies she always experienced with him come back in full swing as he leans in to give her another kiss.

“Happy anniversary, love.” Bellamy’s smile is bright as he looks down at her. “You know, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed but you ruined it.”

“ _I_ ruined it? Tell that to the little girl who insists on waking me up every two hours because she’s decided to play soccer,” Clarke huffs, but Bellamy’s smile only widens as his hand comes up to rest over his stomach. As if on cue, Madi kicks at it and the way Bellamy’s face lights up and makes Clarke’s heart melt.

“Mama! Mama!” August cries, and Clarke pouts a little as she moves towards her son.

“Aw, my baby boy,” she coos as she reaches to pick him up, “I’m not ignoring you.” August smiles as Clarke leans in to kiss his cheek, and then he grabs her hair. “No. No hair pulling.” Of course, he pouts as she pulls his hand away, but then Charly is there handing him one of his toys to play with. 

“Can I still not come with you two tonight?” Charly asks. “I mean, it _is_ because of me that you even met. So, by all accounts you should be thanking me.” 

Clarke smiles, looking from her daughter to her husband, and Bellamy chuckles as he wraps an arm around his daughter and kisses the top of your head. “That’s how you have a phone right now. You can’t keep using that as your excuse to get your way.”

“Maybe not, but I can try.” Charlotte smirks, and Bellamy shakes his head as he moves to grab a plate and puts some pancakes on it.

Clarke puts August back in his high chair, giving him some cheerios, and then Bellamy is there handing her a plate filled with pancakes, eggs, and bacon, and they all gather around the kitchen island. 

_Seven years together and I still feel like we’re teenagers._

Bellamy catches Clarke’s eye over their daughter’s head and smiles, and the butterflies that Clarke has gotten all of these years come back in full-swing. 

It’s when they’re in the middle of eating that Clarke’s phone begins to buzz, and she wipes off her hands before she reaches over the counter to grab it. She smiles at the name on the screen and swipes to answer it, holding it between her shoulder and her ear as she grabs a paper towel to clean up August.

“Hey, Bree.”

“Hey, Clarke.” The other girl’s voice is light as she speaks, and Clarke can hear a baby gurgling in the background. “How are you feeling?” 

“Same as usual. Tired, sore, and swollen.”

“I do not miss those days.” Bree chuckles softly. “So, I guess that means Madi is doing good?”

“Yeah. Her kicks are getting stronger so that’s all I need to know.” Clarke sighs, but a smile still pulls at the corners of her lips.

“True.” There’s a sound on the other end of the line as Bree coos at her son. “So, I’m calling to see if Charly would want to maybe come over a little earlier today? The butterfly room is opening and Atom got tickets for all of us to go, and it would give you and Bellamy more alone time. Which, congratulations by the way.” Clarke can hear the smile in Bree’s voice, and it only makes hers widen.

“Thank you, but you're not too far behind.”

“Yeah,” Bree says softly, “four years in a month. It’s hard to believe.” 

“Tell me about it.” Clarke looks over at Bellamy, and her heart swells as she watches him and Charlotte in a very intense game of rock, paper, scissors. Charly wins, and Clarke bites back her laugh as Bellamy rolls his eyes. “Here, you can ask her what she thinks.” 

Clarke hands over the phone and Charlotte grins as she takes it. “Hey, mom. What’s up?” Bellamy looks over at Clarke, smiling, and then, “Yes! I’ll go get ready.” 

And with that, Charlotte hands Clarke back her phone before jogging down the hallway.

~

Bellamy leans onto the center console, reaching over to thread his fingers with Clarke’s, and Clarke looks over and smiles at him. _Seven years with the love of my life. I got really lucky, didn’t I?_ He brings their joined hands up and kisses the back of hers, and Clarke giggles a little before she turns and looks out of the window.

“Where are we going?”

“What? You expect me to ruin the surprise?”

“No,” Clarke says after a moment, “but I am _suspecting_ you of driving around the city in circles to throw me off.”

Bellamy can only grin at that. So, maybe he was taking a few extra turns here and there. Sue him. He runs his thumb over Clarke’s hand. “Why are you always so nosey when I’m trying to surprise you? I think I’ve proven by now that my gifts always go above and beyond expectations.”

“True.” Clarke smiles at him a little, biting at her bottom lip. “But you can’t blame me for being curious. Especially with the limits we placed on our anniversary this year.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Bellamy smiles, too, and then he takes a left and begins down the road that leads towards the beach.

This year, since they have Madi to plan for, the two of them decided that they weren’t going to do anything elaborate. It was going to just be a night for the two of them with Charlotte at her mom’s and August at his grandmother’s, and they were just going to get some time to be together. Of course, there are times at night when they’re able to just lay in bed and hold onto one another, but it’s not the same when you have a baby that could cry at any moment.

The smile doesn’t leave Bellamy’s face as he turns to pull into the parking lot of the ice cream shop where they first met, and he can hear Clarke gasp beside him. “I thought you might take me here!”

“So, I guess it wasn’t really a surprise, huh?”

“A little.” Clarke grins at him and Bellamy’s heart flips.

 _My beautiful wife._

Before he can even get out of the driver’s seat, Clarke is opening the passenger door and Bellamy scrambles to get out and get to her side. Since her stomach has gotten bigger it takes her a moment to move around in the seat, which allows Bellamy to get to her before she gets out. He smiles at her as he holds out his hands and Clarke pouts a little at him as she moves to get out of the truck.

“I feel so big,” she grumbles. “Now, I have to worry about falling but the first time you helped me out of your truck I was worried my skirt would ride up.”

“Believe me, you’re still gorgeous,” he whispers when her feet are on the ground.

Clarke looks up at him, the slight pout still on her lips. “That’s because I think you have a pregnancy kink.”

“Baby,” Bellamy grins as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, “I thought we figured that out the night I told you I loved you.”

Bellamy watches as Clarke’s cheeks begin to turn pink and her lips part, and something begins to stir in him as he thinks about that night, too. If he thought that the other times they slept together were intense, he wasn’t prepared for that night. And _god_ it hasn’t changed, since. Being able to hold Clarke and tell her how much he loves her and hearing her say it back makes it all that much better. And that night, he couldn’t stop himself from telling her what he wanted in their lives together. How he wanted to marry her, spoil her, and babies definitely came up more than he originally expected.

Once Bellamy gets out of his head, he gives Clarke a soft kiss before keeping one of his arms around her waist and walking towards the window so they can get the ice cream. The entire time they’re ordering, he thinks back on the day his life changed. He can still see Charlotte, four-years-old and pulling on his clothes to get his attention, and when he and Clarke move towards a table, he finds himself walking towards the one she was sitting at that day. She sits close to where she was then, and Bellamy’s heart swells as she looks up at him, smiling. 

He takes a seat across from her and they cheers their ice cream cones. “I still feel like a giddy teenager,” Clarke mumbles around the ice cream. 

“We talked a lot that night,” Bellamy adds, licking at his cone.

“Yeah. I couldn’t believe you asked me to come to the beach with the two of you.”

Bellamy lifts a shoulder, smiling around his ice cream. “What can I say? I wasn’t ready to say goodbye to you just yet.”

Clarke blushes again and the way she looks at him makes him want to melt. “Me, either.”

~

It’s when they’re back in the car and driving down the road along the shore that Clarke begins to wonder where they’re going to go next. She knows that, even with the limits, Bellamy will always bring her to dinner, but she’s not sure what else he has in mind or _where_ he’s going to bring her. She taps her fingers on the passenger door, looking out to see if she can guess where they’re going, but she can’t.

Her other hand plays with Bellamy’s as he drives and Clarke looks over at him. He’s let his facial hair grow out a little, and his hair is slightly shorter than it was when they met, but _god_ he still looks like a dream. Not to mention he still _looks_ like he’s twenty-four. _Twenty-four with a four-year-old daughter and a heart of gold_. 

It’s amazing to think back on those first few months together and realize just how quickly she fell in love with him. And Charly. Those two became such a big part of her life in such a short amount of time...she should have known that she would have never been able to walk away from them, and she’ll never have to.

Bellamy takes a left and starts down a sandy path that leads onto the beach, but it’s not one that Clarke recognizes. And they’ve come to the beach a lot over the years. She sits up straighter in her seat as the truck glides over the sand, and then Bellamy is coming to a stop near a formation of rocks, much like the ones from the first get together they went to, and Clarke looks around. 

The beach is deserted aside from a few seagulls here and there, and the sun is beginning to set on the horizon. _I didn’t bring my swimsuit_. Bellamy appears at her door and opens it, and then Clarke is holding onto him he helps her down onto the sand. The pale grains flood her sandals, and she curls her toes in it.

Bellamy takes her hand then guides her towards the rocks and Clarke bites at her bottom lip the closer they get. She doesn’t expect him to jump her...yet...but this wouldn’t exactly be the first time they’ve done stuff on the beach. _But the first time_ …

When they walk around the wall of stone, Clarke’s jaw drops as she sees what’s in front of her. There’s a blanket that’s been laid out, and there’s a picnic basket, and tea candles, and pillows, and so many blankets...Clarke’s eyes begin to sting, unshed tears making the scene in front of her blur, and then she turns and wraps her arms around Bellamy’s neck.

“It’s wonderful.”

“You think so?” He whispers, and when Clarke pulls back to look at him she can see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

“I love it, Bellamy,” she murmurs. “It’s amazing.”

He smiles at her then, and Clarke’s heart flips as he leans down to kiss her. It’s a soft, deep kiss that has Clarke tangling her fingers in his hair, and Bellamy tries to pull her as close as she can go with her stomach between them. 

“Hungry?” 

“Mhm.” Clarke smiles as she gives him another kiss, and then Bellamy is there helping her down onto the blanket. She looks around as Bellamy sits beside her and begins pulling things out of the picnic basket, and the tears from earlier don’t seem to want to go away. “I love you,” she murmurs as he hands her a container of grapes, and Bellamy stops what he’s doing to smile at her.

“I love you, too.” He leans over and gives her a kiss on the cheek, but Clarke tilts her face up for an actual kiss, and Bellamy smiles as he gives her one. 

Before Clarke knows it, she’s surrounded by food and the candles have been lit, and this is _really_ an amazing surprise. She knew Bellamy would blow her out of the water, but she didn’t think it would be like _this_. It’s romantic, and cute, and he looks so soft as he peeks at her through his eyelashes and bites at his bottom lip whenever he pulls out cake. 

_God, I love this man._

Once they’re set up with the food and Clarke is pretty sure she’s not going to cry anymore, the two of them dig into their dinner. They’ve had dates on the beach before, but nothing that was _this_ elaborate. 

“Where did the food come from?”

Bellamy smirks. “I may have called in the cavalry earlier.” 

Clarke chuckles as she takes a bite of her fish and Bellamy grins as he does the same. It’s nice, just getting to sit here with him while they eat, and when they’re done maybe they can just lay down and enjoy the sound of the water. 

As they eat, they talk about what they want to do the following weekend, and of course they talk about Madi. Clarke loves getting to see her husband’s face light up when he talks about their daughter that’s coming, and she would be more than willing to just lay back while he talks about everything he wants to do when their three kids get older. He even brings up the idea of dressing up as the Addams family for Halloween, and Clarke _loves_ it. 

Their dinner is filled with soft words between eating and smiles that seem as bright as the sun. She’s happier than she ever believed herself capable of being, and she owes it all to having good looking boobs. 

When they finish eating the main course, Clarke tells Bellamy that they should wait for the cake because she really wants to eat the grapes. Of course, Bellamy is more than willing to do that so he grabs the container and Clarke settles back onto the pillows and blankets as Bellamy moves closer to her.

“So, even though it’s not some lavish trip—”

“It’s one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.” Clarke smiles up at him, and Bellamy gives her a kiss before bringing up a grape that she eats out of his hand. 

“Ever, huh?”

“Mhm.” Clarke continues to smile as she chews and Bellamy kisses her shoulder. 

“Better than the lodge that winter?” He asks softly, and Clarke thinks back on that night. It was amazing, and they may have ended up pregnant with August that night. “Or what about the waterfall?” _That day_ … “Not to mention the trip to Hawaii…”

Bellamy ducks his head and kisses her neck, and Clarke tilts her head to the side to give him better access. “Okay, so this is in like my top 20 favorite dates,” Clarke giggles, and Bellamy kisses her cheek.

“I’ll take that.” 

Soon, the grapes are abandoned because Clarke is pretty sure she’s kept her hands to herself for long enough, and then Bellamy is there, holding her close. He tastes like fruit and the salt in the air seems to have clung to his skin as she trails kisses down his neck and sucks at his pulse point.

The callouses on his hands graze against her skin, and she shivers beneath him. Bellamy’s weight pushes her back against the pillows that have been piled around them, and Clarke watches as he leans back and pulls his shirt off. The setting sun seems to light his skin on fire, just how he ignites her body and sends waves of warmth through her veins.

She runs her hands over his exposed torso, marveling at how good he looks even though he would claim otherwise. He lays down beside her, his hand wrapping around her waist, and Clarke cups the back of his head as she brings him in for a kiss. 

His hand slides down her side, towards the hem of her skirt, and Clarke hums when it slips under it. Despite her thoughts that she’s blown up like a balloon both times she’s been pregnant, Bellamy still treats her like she’s the most beautiful thing on the planet. 

He grips her ass and Clarke moans into his mouth as she tries to pull him closer. His beard scratches against her skin, but she’s come to enjoy the feeling of it. With her stomach, she can’t grind against him how she used to, but Bellamy’s hand slips between her legs without any problems and Clarke gasps at the feeling. 

He runs one of his fingers through her slit and Clarke already knows she soaked when he slips it into her. “All these years, and you still get so wet for me,” he murmurs against her temple, and Clarke’s eyes flutter closed as he presses a second finger into her. 

“Always,” she gasps out, and Bellamy hums as he pumps his fingers in her a couple of times before he pulls them away. She wishes he wouldn’t, but one look into his eyes and she knows that what’s about to happen will be a lot better. 

“Can you roll onto your side for me?” 

Clarke does as he asks, with Bellamy helping her and repositioning the pillows and blankets before she settles down again. He kisses her ear, then her jaw, trailing kisses down her neck as his hand pulls her skirt up. Since they’re on the beach and they’re not exactly in a private area, she knows they can’t get completely naked. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers into her skin. “So beautiful, and all mine.”

“Mhm.” Clarke presses back against him, loving that she’s able to do _something_ with the new position, and Bellamy moans into her shoulder. The sound has Clarke clenching around nothing as he pushes her underwear down. “And you’re mine,” she pants, and Bellamy hums.

“Always.” 

When her underwear is gone, Clarke can hear Bellamy unzipping his pants, and before her mind can catch up with what’s happening she can feel him pressing against her center. She tries to move back against him, but Bellamy’s hand on her hip stops her, then she can feel him positioning himself at her entrance.

Bellamy presses into her and Clarke tries to bite back her moan in case someone might hear her. “ _Bellamy,_ ” she whimpers, and then Bellamy presses himself against her back, pulling her closer. “ _God_.”

“Still so fucking perfect,” Bellamy moans, and Clarke clenches around him. “This is my favorite place to be.” 

“Yes,” Clarke hums, and Bellamy pulls out slightly before pressing back into her again. 

His hand grips at her hip and Clarke thinks about all of the times that she’s wanted him to grip her tight and never let go. How she wishes they could fuse their bodies together and never leave. He rocks into her slowly, and Clarke reaches back and tangles her hand in his hair as his lips find her shoulder. 

“Bellamy,” she mewls, and he groans into her, the vibration spreading into her back. Clarke is already lost with everything that’s happening, and she closes her eyes and lets it take her.

The feeling of his breath fanning out across her skin, the sound of the water crashing onto the shore, his cock filling her slowly over and over again...their life together passes on the back of her eyelids like a kaleidoscope of colors, and the sweet murmurings that Bellamy whispers to her are their anthem.

His hand moves from her hip to her clit and Clarke can feel how close she is to the edge. She’s _right there_ , but she doesn’t want to fall over it unless her husband comes with her. 

“Bellamy,” she whimpers, “please.” 

“I got you, baby.” His voice is wrecked, but Clarke is too far gone to be able to tell if he’s close or not.

“I need you to come in me.” She can feel tears beginning to prick her eyes as she climbs higher and higher, all of her emotions from today beginning to crest. “I want to feel you.” 

“ _God_ ,” Bellamy moans. “I love you,” he tells her between pants, “I love you so much.” 

His pace quickens, and gone is the slow, steady rhythm, being replaced by something deep and intense. He rubs tight circles on to her clit and Clarke angles her ass against him more, helping him hit that deep spot inside of her. 

Before she realizes it, her walls clamp down onto him as her orgasm washes through her, and Bellamy groans into her shoulder as she feels him spill inside of her. He doesn’t stop immediately, still rocking into her as she regains her bearings, and then Bellamy peppers her shoulder with kisses before finally pulling out of her. She’s not entirely happy with that, but they still have a long night ahead of them. 

She rolls back over, wrapping her arm around Bellamy as she pulls him in for a kiss, and he rests his forehead against hers as he smiles.

“I love you, too,” she whispers. “So much.” 

Bellamy kisses her again and then he pulls her into his chest as he runs his fingers through her hair, and Clarke sighs happily. 

“Happy anniversary,” he murmurs into her hair, and Clarke smiles against his bare chest.

“Happy anniversary, Bellamy.” 

~

When they go home, Bellamy pulls Clarke into the shower with him and they spend their time lazily washing each other, murmuring how much they love another between kisses and soft touches. Then, when it’s clear that Clarke can’t stay awake any longer, despite her wanting a round two, Bellamy wraps her up in his arms while they lay in bed, and she falls asleep to his heartbeat under her ear and the warmth of his skin seeping into hers.

They welcome Madi into the world a few months later, and then Jacob a year after that. Bellamy wasn’t lying when he said that they would have a lot more kids, but Clarke wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s only when their children get older that they try not to bring up what _specifically_ happened the day they met. Even Charly didn’t remember that she pointed out Clarke’s boobs until she was in her twenties but, eventually, they do learn but there’s nothing Bellamy and Clarke can say.

Even as she ages and the decades go by, Bellamy maintains that, yes, Clarke does have boobies and that they’re pretty great. And, well, who can argue with that? They are what brought the two of them together after all, and Clarke never lets Bellamy forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :)
> 
> I want to say THANK YOU to everyone who has stuck with me through this journey and everyone who will find this story in the future. All of the comments and kudos and bookmarks really mean a lot to me, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it <3 When I first posted this story I honestly wasn't expecting this kind of response but, again, thank you thank you thank you <33333
> 
> I'll catch you on the flip side ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it!  
> Xx

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on...  
> Tumblr: xxawalkinwonderlandxx  
> Twitter: awalknwonderlnd


End file.
